You Lied to Me Again
by princesscutle86
Summary: Lily gets abused a little at home and James Potter gets his parents to check on her. Then Lily has to go to his house and when she gets back to school something from her past catches up to her... rating is just in case! CHAPTER TWEENTY-ONE NOW UP!
1. The Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, only the plot. In other words, everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One, The Beginnings**

"Potter, leave me alone!" Lily shrieked, "I am trying to do my job and you are interrupting and annoying me!" _And you are going to get me into trouble, AGAIN._  
Lily's job during the summer was to deliver newspapers once a week. Today it was even worse, there were two routes and she was in immense pain. Her mother and father had beaten her so bad this time, and it was all because of HIM. Her back and shoulders still were bleeding, and her heart and soul torn completely in two.  
"Lillian Marie Evans, I just want to talk to you!" James pleaded.  
"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME, HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME EVERYWHERE! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTINING TO MY err PARENTS YELLING AT ME! I AM SICK AND TIRED YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND!'  
"I'm sorry Lily, I was just trying to talk to you the other day and I heard your parents say your full name, I'm sorry. Let's just talk ok? Please?"  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have gotten me into just trying to talk to me! You have tried climbing up to my window, just to talk to me – what happened? My au- err – parents saw you and gave me the worst beating (inside and out) that I have ever had! You call on the phone to try and talk to me, you stalk me everywhere I go and each and every time I get home I get another beating – ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!. If you would just lave me alone so I could get my job done and hopefully they didn't see you anywhere near me."  
"Lily what are you talking about? All I'm doing, all I have ever done was try to have a civilized conversation with you, to help you as best I can to – "James started to say as he put his hands on Lily's shoulder. Lily winced as she quickly shook them off.  
"You want to help me? Then get away from here and leave me alone just – "Lily stopped short, her parents had seen him, and she knew that she would get it when she got home, BAD. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THEY SAW YOU AND NOT THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"  
"I'll help you! I'll get you out of that place. As long as my name is James Isaac Potter I'll do it!"  
Lily stopped walking... _What did he say?_ "What did you say?"  
"I said that I was going to get you out of here."  
"No, not that, your middle name, what is it?" _Please don't say what I thought you said; please oh please don't say –  
_ "Isaac, why? That doesn't matter. I meant the other part though too. I'm going to owl Professor Dumbledore and get his approval to have you stay at my place until term starts again. After he approves then my parents and I will come and get you and – Lily what's wrong?"  
James had finally noticed that Lily had literally been shaking in her shoes ever since he had repeated his middle name. "Lily, are you ok?!?! There, you see you're terrified of going back home! I am defiantly owling Dumbledore, then I'll owl you and – "  
"NO!!! Don't ever owl Dumbledore about this and defiantly DON'T owl me. You know what happened to me after you did that last year? I still have the scars on my back! I forbid you to owl ANYONE about this!!!"  
"Ok, Lily, I'm sorry. It looks like your done, you want me to walk you home?"  
"N- no Potter, you'll just get me in more trouble, just leave me be!"  
Lily took off running back home to get away from Potter and to get her punishment done and over with, leaving James Isaac Potter standing there shocked and once again feeling rejected. As Lily was getting severely punished James rushed home to talk to his parents a plan forming in his head. After all, Lily hadn't forbidden him to talk to his parents! Plus, James knew something Lily didn't.  
Harrison Potter and Patrice Potter, James' parents, knew the Evans very well (at least Mr. And Mrs. Evans). They had been great friends for as long as James could remember but they didn't know that they had 2 daughters. What they had heard was that they had one daughter (who was attending the finest boarding school for ladies) and a horrible niece (who was attending a school specializing in the discipline of children). Mr. and Mrs. Potter had never met either one of the girls and did not even know their names. James kept telling them about Lily and how poorly they were treating her... Constantly he would tell them "They beat Lily, they hurt her for no reason at all!" But neither of them believed that the Evans we capable of doing that. But tonight he had a perfect plan to prove it.  
James walked into the house with a sad, dreary expression on his face, earning him a confused and sympathetic look from his mother.  
"James dear, what's wrong?"  
"It's Lily Evans, wait before you say anything I **need** you to listen to me and I **need** you to **please** visit your Evans friends tonight..." James went on to tell his mother what Lily told him (leaving out the middle name fiasco) and what he had promised her. "Mother please, just visit the Evans and just look for Lily – you saw her picture briefly in that picture I took of her – and just ask a couple of questions. You need to see that they are mistreating her! You **have** to see!"

James couldn't contain it anymore, he was upset but he wasn't quite sure whom he was upset with. Was he mad at his mother and father for not believing him? Was he mad at Lily for refusing to have anything to do with him? Or was he mad at the Evans for treating Lily the way that they did. He had no idea but he expected that it was a little of all of them.

"James, your father and I will go over there, but don't expect anything."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Harry (James' father, Harrison), we have to go! I promised James, plus I am curious about the accusations that James is making against our friends."  
"But Patty (James' mother, Patrice), I d – "  
"We're going, so get ready, and remember they are muggles so dress very nicely and appropriately. I have a plan to see if what James is saying is true..."

* * *

"LILLIAN MARIE EVANS, WE HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG AROUND WITH THAT BOY! WHO IS HE ANYWAY????" Dawn Evans (Lily's mother) shouted.  
"H – he's j-j-just a-a b-boy from around cough around the neigh- neighborhood" Lily stuttered between gasps for breath. She had been beaten very very badly because of Potter. Worse than ever before. The reason being that she just couldn't seem to say who "that boy" was.  
Ding Dong  
"Go get the door girl, and remember... were Aunt Dawn and Uncle John... NOT your parents" John Evans (Lily's father) sneered at Lily.  
"Yes father." Lily said weekly.  
Ding Dong  
Lily hurried to the door, not daring to look back to see her parent's angry faces. She looked through the peephole to see who it was and she saw a mess of unruly black hair... Potter! What is he doing here!  
"James Potter, you have already gotten me into trouble once today, why did you come ba-"Lily stopped mid-sentence. For instead of seeing James Potter, she saw someone else, his look-alike, almost, except this person was about 25 years older than him and had a serious expression on his face. _Please don't be James' parents!!  
_ Lily gasped; hoping terribly that her parents hadn't heard her small outburst. If they did gulp she had no idea what they would so to her, well actually she knew that would beat her but, well, yeah. She quickly cleared her throat and said, "Who shall I tell my pa – er Aunt and Uncle has arrived?"  
"Harry and Patty Potter dear." Mrs. Potter said sweetly.  
"Umm, come in, I'll be right back." Lily shrank back into the kitchen where her mother and father were waiting. "It's Mr. and Mrs. (cough) Potter.... Sir." Lily quickly added after receiving a glare from them.  
"WE HEARD, GIRL!" John Evans yelled causing Lily to stumble back into the hallway (in front of the Potters). John followed her out slapped her across the face and punched her in the stomach. When Lily groaned. She received another slap across the face. "HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF GUESTS YOU STUPID GIRL! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!"  
Lily quickly got up and stumbled into her room, not even looking at the Potters fearing more punishment.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I will be putting more up soon... really really really soon.


	2. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

**Chapter Two, Leaving Home**

Mrs. Potter's POV

_"How could they treat her like that! James was right (if this is that Lily girl). I have to get her out of here tonight! She doesn't deserve any of this!"_

"Who was that Dawn?" Mrs. Potter asked innocently.

"Our niece, Lily." Mr. Evans spat.

"We are very sorry for how she acted, we have told her time and time again how to act in front of guests but well, she doesn't seem to want to listen." Mrs. Evans said.

"That is quite alright. I'm sorry that we came without any notice but it was a matter great importance…" Mrs. Potter started to explain.

"For **her** anyway, come John let the women talk here, why don't we go somewhere else." Mr. Potter said. He had no idea what Mrs. Potter had in mind and he did not want to get caught in the middle of it. Whatever it was, it was probably very complicated.

John and Harry walked away chuckling at the women and starting in their own conversation already.

"Dawn," Mrs. Potter started, "this may seem strange to ask but, well anyway, here goes nothing. I must ask anyway. One of our servants died recently and well, umm, I was wondering if you knew anywhere that I could hire one from? A good one, NOT one that would run away or do anything foolish like that…"

"Hmmm. I don't know of any particular **place** but… Well… hmmm… What about Lily? She has been extremely disobedient to us lately, and we have had to punish her several times. We are getting quite sick of having to punish her frankly, and this would be the ultimate lesson for her…. But I can't, no, I don't think that I can… she is family! I can't let her go I would have no reassurance that she would be safe! Anyway, how would she be cough, sorry I have a bit of a cold, paid? I don't want her to suffer that much; she IS after all, my niece. She was placed in my care at the age of four, when her parents died, I don't want any harm to come to her…"

"Lily? Was she that girl who answered the door? She seemed rather… umm…" Mrs. Potter had no idea how to word it so that she could have Lily come home with her. That girl just couldn't stay here! She was mistreated so badly! She had to leave…

"I know what you mean, well if you do want to take her she could be ready to leave tonight. I must warn you though; she can be very disobedient. You can't let her wander about without a close eye on her and well umm. Well this one boy that she hangs around with, he is in a gang, does drugs, etc… and he just won't leave her alone! We have had to punish her a number of times because of him. But she normally keeps to herself and is very obedient."

"Well if you're sure that she can… I don't want to break up family…"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Really! I'll go up now and tell her to pack and tell her a few things…"

* * *

Lily carefully laid herself down on her bed; she didn't want to break open any of the sores that had formed. She heard lots of muffled conversation. She was quite shocked to hear her name come up several times. She heard the words _died… disobedient… family… niece… gang_. Must be talking about me, how my parents "died" when I was 4, how disobedient I am but I am their family, their niece. And how unfortunately I'm in a gang, doing drugs… WHAT A BUNCH OF LIES! I hate it when they do that, I just hate it!! Then Lily heard the scrapping of chairs and someone say "I'll go… tell her."

Dawn Evans opened Lily's door and barged into the room with an evil smirk on her face. "Looks like we're finally going to get you out of this house, for good!" _What! Oh no! Please don't say it! NO!!_ "It seems that one of Mrs. Potter's servants died," _Oh please no! NO! NO!_ "And they need another one, I told them that you would be more than happy to and that you would be packed and ready to go with them tonight. So start pack-"

"THIS IS JAMES POTTER'S DOING!!!! Why oh why!!" Lily started to sob uncontrollably. Staying here and getting beaten all the time was much, MUCH better than going to the Potters, near gulp James!

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!!! And don't talk back or interrupt me!" Mrs. Evans shouted as she slapped Lily hard across the face. Mrs. Evans left and went downstairs leaving Lily sobbing sprawled across the floor.

* * *

"Dawn," Mrs. Potter started, "would you mind if I went up to go speak to, oh what was her name again, oh yes, Lily?"

"Nah, go ahead, upstairs, first door on the left."

Mrs. Potter walked up the stairs and opened the door preparing for the worst. There was Lily, sobbing into her hands, sprawled on the floor with tears like blood pouring down her face.

"Oh my word…" Mrs. Potter whispered. "Lily, shhhh, it's ok, Lily Evans? Hogwarts right?"

"Y-y-yes, I-I go there," Lily managed to say between tears.

"Ah, good." Mrs. Potter took out her wand, "PACK!" she cried causing all of Lily's books, clothes, her telescope, scales, potion ingredients, quills, etc… to sour into Lily's trunk. Lily, not noticing anything going on around her, just sat there sobbing, not saying a word. Mrs. Potter went about the room grabbing everything that DIDN'T go into the trunk, the rest of her clothes, her muggle books, all the odds and ends, and placing them in the trunk which she had enlarged on the inside so that everything would fit. When she had finished, all that was left in the room was the bed, the dressers, a chair and the desk. After casting another spell to make the trunk light and easy to carry she walked over to Lily.

"Lily dear, you have to get up and bring your trunk downstairs, don't forget your wand now, I already packed everything for you. Go on now."

Lily got up slowly with a tear stained face and eyes brimmed with more tears ready to fall, lifted up her trunk and brought it downstairs. Mrs. Potter watched her go and sighed. What a poor girl! She deserved better that what she had. I am glad that James convinced us to go here tonight. I just hope I did the right thing in having her come with us home…

* * *

"Now Harry. On September 1st, she err, she has to catch her train at the Kings Cross-Station to go to school. Don't worry about going in to see if she gets on the right train, just drop her off at the entrance and she'll find it on her own. Don't forget to hand out punishments, if you go to easy on her she might slack off, therefore making her more disobedient. In late August, we always give her a days break so that she can make sure she has all of her school supplies. Just drop her off in the middle of London in the morning, and pick her up at oh 4:00 or so. That is all the time she takes, and if she takes longer, punish her…" Mr. Evans kept going on and on about certain "rules" that they had for Lily, and how they shouldn't feel bad about punishing her, she "needs to be punished often or she never learns". Lily could tell that the Potters were paying no attention to this little speech of his. James went to the same school as her so they know where the train was, when it left, where she needed to get her school supplies. Lily also knew that they wouldn't punish her, after all, if they did James would probably yell at them for doing so.

She just stood there crying, and sobbing. She was furious with James, HOW COULD HER DO THIS? I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE THE MATTER ALONE! I CAN HANDLE IT ON MY OWN; I DON'T NEED SOME STUPID PRAT'S HELP! Lily was also furious with her parents, How could they do this to her! It was one thing beating her THAT she could deal with, but well, basically selling her off to first bidder? That was unthinkable! Unheard of! Why do they do these things to her?

"LILLIAN EVANS!" This snapped Lily back to attention, especially the slap she received across the face. "GO NOW!"

Lily, unknowingly guided by Mrs. Potter, trudged out the door and to the Potter's waiting car. She put her trunk in the back of the car and climbed into the backseat.

On the way to the Potter's home, Mrs. Potter kept telling Lily, "Don't worry dear, we don't expect you to do any work. And we won't hurt you in anyway. We're going to treat you just as we treat our son and his friend Sirius. When we get – "

"I –I'm s-sorry for interrupting Mrs. P-Potter, but can err, can James not know that I'm here? Because well, um, well, yeah. OH I hope that you understand…"

"Of course I understand, of course. I have an idea that might work. You see, to keep James and Sirius out of trouble, we have put them on separate ends of the living quarters. Sirius is on the far right, and James the far left. I was thinking of having Sirius moved to the room across the hall from James and then you could move to where Sirius was staying and together you and I can redecorate the place! So then you and James (of course as well as Sirius) will be as far away from each other as you possibly can. And if you want, we could have the your meals sent up to you (through the house elf halls of course). How does that sound dear?"

"That sounds alright"

"Good, good. Now were almost there. Why don't you stay here in the car and we will move Sirius right away, alright dear?"

"Umm, ok." Lily was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even see the Potter mansion. It was the biggest Mansion in the whole country, followed by of course the Malfoy mansion.

* * *

There is the second chapter! hope that you liked it!


	3. The Reward?

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Chapter Three, The reward?**

Sirius and James were in James' room at the Potter mansion. They were discussing their newest plans for pranks against Severous Snape. They had come up with many so far, one of which involved soaking his underwear in meat and luring him to Hagrids hut so that Fang could have some fun.

"Hey Sirius," James said, "I think that I have finally developed a plan to get Lily to actually come closer to me!"

"Prongs, you have had dozens of ideas and NONE of them ever seem to work. Never ever. Just face the facts! LILLIAN MARIE EVENS WILL NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, for that matter even go OUT with you."

"Padfoot, you disappoint me. Do you remember me telling you how Lily's parents beat on her all the time?"

"Yes, I do. And I ALSO remember why they did it. Wasn't it because you stalked her for ages, they hated it, they couldn't do anything about it, so they did stuff to HER INSTEAD?"

James threw a pillow and hit Sirius square in the face. "Shut up. Anyway, I convinced my mum to go over to the Evans' place to look for Lily and, well you know, ask a couple of questions."

"Uh, James. I see a problem in this plan of yours. Several actually. One, how will this make Lily LIKE you. She'll probably hate you more because you sent you parents to check on her hoping that she would be sent home with them... Two, why would the Evans' tell your mum or dad anything, let alone allow them in their house if they are complete and total STRANGERS!"

"Sirius, My parents and her parents are good friends. Also, do you remember the promise that I made to Lily?"

"Hmmm, which one. Do you mean the one where you said, 'Lillian Evans, someday you are going to be my wife?' Or this one, 'Lily, I promise that you will one day regret all the mean, stupid lies that you have said about me'? Or what about this one, 'Lily, I – "

"Stuff it Padfoot. I mean the one where I said, 'I'll help you! I'll get you out of that place. As long as my name is James Isaac Potter I'll do it!' Well anyway I told my mum that I promised that to Lily and I think that my mum will get her out of there."

Knock, Knock

"James, its Mom, is Sirius in there with you? I need to speak with him too."

"Yup Mrs. Potter, I'm in here too!" Sirius half shouted with glee.

Mrs. Potter opened the door and walked into James' spacious room.

"Hey Mum! Did you go over to the Evans' did you see – "

"Yes James. Your father and I went there, and we see nothing wrong with how they treat their daughter Petunia or their niece Lily. They are treated like princesses, and they are not beaten like you said they were. So anyway about what I wanted to talk to you two about. James, your father and I feel that you and Sirius have been behaving very good lately so we have come to a decision that will be a reward for you both."

"One free night on the town?"

"How about, no howlers at school, ALL YEAR!"

"Um, no. Nothing THAT extreme. we have decided that Sirius' room will be changed to the one right across the hall so – "

Mrs. Potter was cut off by lots of yelling and shouting for joy.

"Mum, you have NO IDEA what you just did."

"Yeah, now the racket won't be just during the day –"

" – It will be 24 hours of everyday, NONSTOP!"

"Glad you like it. Sirius, I'll go and move you things quickly then."

"Alright thanks Mrs. Potter!"

When Mrs. Potter had left, shut the door and was out of earshot, Sirius and James groaned.

"Sheesh! That is no reward!"

"That's a punishment! Now that secret passageway we made connecting our two rooms will have been for nothing!"

"Plus, if my room is across the hall from yours we can't exactly sneak to each others room! They'll see us every time we try! I swear they have alarms in those halls, when one is triggered… **BAM** one of them is at the scene in an instant, finding us in the same room and then keeping an eye on us for the rest of the day."

"This blows."

* * *

Mrs. Potter rushed to Sirius' room to pack it up. When she opened the door the biggest mess that she had ever seen in her life greeted her. The dresser drawers open with clothes hanging out, broken quills, crumpled up pieces of parchment, clothes on the floor, books open and scattered throughout the room, bed unmade, the mess just went on and on… _Oh my word! What does he do in this room? It looks like a pigsty! This is going to take a while…_

Mrs. Potter quickly dashed about the room getting rid of all the trash. When she thought that she was finally done and could pack his things, she saw a bit of parchment sticking out from behind the dresser, like it was stuffed behind there to be hidden quickly. She pulled it out and saw that it was blank. _Why was it hidden if it is just blank? Oh well, I guess that I'll just throw it away then…_

Crash

James and Sirius burst into the room, panting.

"STOP gasp MUM!"

"Mrs. gasp Potter, don't throw that away!"

"Mum, let US finish packing, who knows what else you threw away-"

James stopped talking, EVERYTHING had been thrown out, everything but that small piece of parchment in Mrs. Potter's hand, all of their hard work. GONE. All the maps and spells and inventions that they had made. All of their planning. She had thrown everything out.

"Mum… where is everything that was gulp on the floor here?"

"All of the crinkled up pieces of parchment are in the fire, books are on the bed and all of the other trash is in the fire. Now I can finish packing, just hold this, if you really want a small bit of parchment with nothing on it kept…" Mrs. Potter handed Sirius the paper, took out her wand and yelled, "PACK". All of Sirius' things flew into his trunk and bags, just like at Lily's. Mrs. Potter grabbed all the leftover things that didn't go in them and threw them in.

"Here you go Sirius; James, help him carry everything to his new room. I'll be back in 5 minutes and I expect both of you and all of Sirius' things to be gone from here and in his new room." Mrs. Potter walked quickly away and down the corridor.

"Boy is she touchy today," Sirius muttered as he and James picked up his things and walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, she defiantly is… hmmm, I wonder…" James started to say.

"When we will have dinner? Or when we should activate our plan against Snivellous? Or when Li-"

"SIRIUS, SHUT UP AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!! I was going to say, I wonder why Mum wants the room empty. Maybe she and dad DID bring Lily back with them after all!"

"Don't count on it mate, remember what your mum said? I'm moving cause we were 'good little boys lately'. But if you want to check it out, the perfect time will be tomorrow night! Your mum and dad are going to a party and we are 'supposed' to come along, we could sneak back, use the passageway and check!"

"Deal."

* * *

Thanks to all of the reviewers: sparrow-girl, marisa, SiriusAllPunked, deltanu, and emsubeme.

Chapter 4 will be called.... **The First Night**


	4. The First Night

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Chapter 4, The First Night**

Lily was listening to James and Sirius talk. After Mr. and Mrs. Potter had left the car, they told her to wait there and they would get her when the room was ready. When they had left the garage, Lily got out of the car and gotten her invisibility cloak out of the trunk. She had gotten it as a present from her mom and dad when she had first gotten her Hogwarts letter.  
She had followed Mrs. Potter to James' room and listened to them talk about Sirius' new room arrangement. She was about to follow Mrs. Potter to her new room when she heard them say something about their map of Hogwarts. There was a scrambling of feet and the two had run down the hallway, it was all Lily could do to keep up. What map? There is no map of Hogwarts, I should know. If any map of Hogwarts was made they would at least tell the prefects! Unless of course they sent one out this year, AFTER the prefect duties were all done and I somehow missed it. But that couldn't be! Hmmm.  
When Lily finally caught completely up with them Mrs. Potter was leaving the room. Lily stayed hoping to hear more about the map. What Lily had heard was worse than she thought it would be. They already suspected that she was there!? And they were going to check tomorrow night while the Potters were supposed to be at a party? She had to find a way out of there. Dani! I have to owl her right away! Why didn't I think of it before?  
Dani, actually Danielle, was Lily's best friend in the whole world. She was a transfer student to Hogwarts in their fourth year from The Salem Institute of Witchcraft For Girls in Texas. Her dad was in the army and had to move to England. Although he was a muggle and not supposed to know where Dani went every year for school, she had to tell him when they moved. How else was she supposed to find a new school? Lily and her became instant friends the minute they met (ramming into each other at Diagon Alley). Both her and Lily seemed to be picked on a lot, Dani because of her accent and attitude and Lily for her clothes. Dani also wore a lot of makeup. Everyone picked on her for that too, although Lily could never see why.  
Lily quickly went back the way she came to get her trunk. Mrs. Potter was in the garage looking perplexed.  
"Sorry Mrs. Potter" Lily started as she took off her cloak, "I couldn't help but explore a little while I was waiting."  
"No problem dear. I just wanted to tell you a few things and then move you into your room. As we said before, your meals will be brought up to you by the elves through floo. I need to ask you a question. Tomorrow I am going out shopping. I want to buy you some new clothes because well, umm. Anyway, I just wanted to get you some. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"  
"That is alright Mrs. Potter, I don't need to come. I don't really need any new clothes for that matter either."  
"I'm sorry dear, its just that you have only t-shirts and I just wanted to get you a couple things dear, not much! And another thing, tomorrow night we have a small party to go to. I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?"

"It's ok Mrs. Potter. I'll be all right here by myself. You just go. I was going to owl a friend to see if I could spend some time with her for a while too. She told me she would owl me this summer about it so... well yeah."

"Alright dear. I'll show you to your room." Mrs. Potter started walking towards the room with Lily's trunk in hand. Lily quickly put the cloak on again and followed her. When they got there, Mrs. Potter spoke again "Here you are, we can redecorate it if you like, otherwise I hope you have a good rest!"

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. I really appreciate this" _Yeah right. I would rather be home. What if Potter and Black decide to see if I am here tonight instead of tomorrow!!_ Mrs. Potter left and Lily quickly changed into her pajamas (a very large T- shirt and sweat pants). She put her trunk in the closet (unpacking nothing) and put her invisibility cloak over it. Crawling in bed, her last thoughts before she feel blissfully asleep was _at least the bed here is more comfortable, even if the home isn't so welcoming – Potter and Black that is_.

* * *

James sat in bed just staring at the ceiling. _I just have to know if Lily is here! I must know! If she is here, I have to try to spend time with her to make her like me more! I am going to check. Nothing is stopping me from checking tonight!_  
So James got up and opened the door to the passageway he and Sirius made. He slowly crept down to the end and opened the door. The room was empty. Nothing was in it. Wait! There was someone in the bed! _Lily??_  
As James crept closer the more and more sure he was that it was Lily Evans. He was almost right next to the bed; he could almost see the face to see whom it was when she woke up. James dove under the bed so that she couldn't see him. If she did she would scream! Then his parents would come and well, lets just say it wouldn't be a very pretty sight.  
Lily got up and walked over to the window. She was sure that she had heard something! "Stupid Potter, why couldn't he just have let me be! I can have dealt with my parents on my own..." Lily muttered under her breath.  
James was hurt. He was just trying to help her out! And now she was very, very mad at him... he had to make her understand. He had to talk to her!  
Lily sat at the desk, took out a piece of parchment and began to write her letter to Dani.  
_Dear Dani,  
How has your summer been going? Mine been worse than last years. You know how last year I told you that Potter had been following me around, and my parents started to punish me because of it? Well the problem got worse. This year on several occasions he tried to climb up to my window to talk to me. Plus he sent his PARENTS to check on me and to try and get me 'away from there' I believe he put it. And you can just guess what happened. Apparently, my parents and his have been friends for a while. They talked my parents into having me go home with them to be a hired hand. My parents of course agreed not knowing that the boy who they punish me so much for was their son. Of course, they aren't going to make me to servants work but well. Potter suspects that I am here even though I told his mom not to tell him. I heard him and Sirius talking. They are planning on checking to see if I am here tomorrow (Wednesday) night while they are supposed to be at a party with Potter's parents. I was wondering if I could stay over there by you for a few days? I don't want your dad to freak though. But would you both be ok with it? I really don't want Potter to know that I am here. Mrs. Potter wants to buy me some new clothes. YUCK! I can just imagine the clothes that she wants to get me. All of those prissy type ones. Why can't people like that leave people like us alone! We WANT to wear what we wear! It is a statement of our personality. Oh well, I'll just wear one a week, see if she likes that. I hope she doesn't get very many. I feel really bad when people give me charity like that. I really don't like it. Well I am writing this at almost 2 in the morning and I am SO tired. I heard a noise and woke up. Maybe now I can go back to sleep. Hope to see you tomorrow if it is all right. Owl me back as soon as possible ok? I really don't want to stay here tomorrow night, then Potter will know I am here and my life would be ruined. Thanks for understanding  
Yours Truly,  
Lillian Evans_

_P.S. I found out who Jip is, you know the initials from my dreams? It's Potter, at least... I think it's him. His middle name is Isaac. What should I do! I don't want to know how that dream turns out. Maybe if I go over there we can talk about it._  
  
"That should do it. OH NO! I don't have an owl! Oh well, I'll just ask Mrs. Potter in the mor-"Lily stopped mid-sentence, "What is that?"  
James almost burst out laughing, he would have if he hadn't remembered that he was hiding in a girls bedroom. It was their owl, Perkins. Whenever anyone in the house needed an owl mailed. Perkins always sensed it and came right to the room.  
"Wow, that is awesome! An owl who can sense when a letter needs to be sent! How clever!"  
Lily told the owl that the letter needed to go to Danielle Ginther and it flew away. Then she crawled quickly back into bed and fell asleep.  
James got up quickly and silently and walked to the window. He called out to the owl just in time; it was almost past the gate. Perkins zoomed back and onto James' outstretched arm. James took the letter and read it quickly. _She heard Sirius and I talking? How? Hmmm, his mum was going to get Lily a "few" clothes. I know what that means. The whole stores stock in Lily's size. Jip! I am in her dreams! I wonder if it is good or bad. _Lily stirred _Oh no! Better get out of here and send Perkins off again!_ James quickly sent the bird and went back to his room, his mind buzzing with many unanswerable questions.

* * *

Thanks to trashcan for the review! (don't worry... as soon as I get the chapter up I will send it up, so obviously by the time you read this you will have gotten the email! LOL)

I hope you liked the chapter! I have decided that for a while (not sure for how long really) I will give out the name of the next chapter. SO the name of chapter five will be: **The Hooded Stranger.**


	5. The Hooded Stranger

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The Hooded Stranger**

The next morning Lily awoke to an owl pecking on the window. She quickly got up to go get it. It was from Dani! Wow, that was really quick! Hopefully the answer is yes! Lily opened and skimmed through the letter.  
_ Dearest Lillian Marie,  
How are you this fine Wednesday morning? I am extremely tired thanks to the owl you sent at 2 AM!! Why did you send it so quick? Anyway, it woke up my dad AND myself so I asked him right away if you could stay here for a while. He said... OK!!! This will be SO MUCH FUN! He has to leave at 2 today to go to the base for a week so it will be just you and me. It sounds awful having to stay with Potter? And if he is Jip... I can only guess what is going to happen. He will probably find out that you are there and, OH NO! I just thought of something! What if the noise you heard was him coming into your room! Doubt it though, I always think of the worst. So Sirius is there to eh? Hmmm, put in a good word for me! Just joking! The whole clothes buying gig? That is just so that you'll like her enough to be your substitute mom. Don't give in. My dad had SO many girlfriends like that after mom died; they were all trying to be so nice to me. I scared them all away. I don't want dad to get remarried. Anyway, come to my house by floo at about, 2:30-3:00 ok? Well, I have to go catch up on some sleep that I was deprived of last night so, c-ya at my place.  
Your extremely tired friend,  
  
Dani  
_  
Lily was so happy. I don't have to stay here for a while! Lily was brought back to reality fast, there was a knock on the door, and then someone came in. It was Mrs. Potter.  
"Lily, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need anything before I left. Your breakfast will be up here shortly, five minutes maybe ok?"  
"Um, Mrs. Potter, my friend owled me and asked if I could spend a week over there and go there at about 2 today? And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind..."  
"Of course not dear! Why would you think that? I'll give you some floo powder so that you can go on time. It will come up with your breakfast ok?"  
"Thanks"

* * *

"Sirius, GET UP!"  
"Prongs, what is wrong with you! It is 9:00 in the MORNING!"  
"I have something to tell you. Last night, I couldn't sleep so I decided to check to see if Lils was here. So I went to her room through our passageway and –"  
"And what!"  
"Don't interrupt me, she woke up so I hid under her bed while she wrote a letter to Dani,"  
"Oh, that punk with the blue hair?"  
"Yeah whatever, anyway when she got back in bed I called Perkins back and read her letter. Padfoot, she heard us talking! She heard us say the stuff about checking to see if she was here! That must mean that she-"  
"Has an invisibility cloak! Oh my word James, we thought we were the only ones! Hmmm, if only we could bring her in with us and then we would have 2 cloaks, double the pranks!"  
"Nice try. She also said something about a dream she had. It had my initials in it Jip. Isn't that strange?"  
"Umm yeah sure. Can we eat breakfast now? I'm starving."  
"Sure, but AFTER breakfast, we visit your old room. You forgot something there..."

* * *

Lily was sitting at the desk eating her breakfast. She couldn't wait to get out of here and go to Dani's place! It would be so much fun! Not to mention the fact that she would be away from Potter! I really hope that he doesn't know that I am here. I know that Dani was joking about the noise being him but, what is she was right? Lily quickly went to the closet, pulled the invisibility cloak off the trunk and began to get things out of her trunk that she would want to take along. She had no idea how long she was going to be staying at Dani's so she didn't know exactly how to pack. She just put half of her clothes in a bag and figured that was enough. She glanced at her watch. 12:34 PM. Almost two more hours until she could leave here for a while. Mrs. Potter was nice and all, but really, she was WAY too nice. Lily took out her favorite book on poetry from her trunk, Where the Sidewalk Ends. This book was her favorite because it was so funny. One of her favorite poems was "Magic". She loved this poem so much because it seemed to relate to her from before she went to Hogwarts.  
_Sandra's seen a leprechaun,  
Eddie touched a troll,  
Laurie danced with witches once,  
Charlie found some goblin's gold.  
Donald heard a mermaid sing, --  
_  
The pounding of feet and loud voices shook Lily back to reality. Shouts of "I'll beat you Sirius, then I'll tear it up" and "No James, you can't! Remember your promise", "Well, I LIED!" were heard all throughout the corridors. Sigh, so I'm not the ONLY one that he lied to. He is just a born liar I guess...  
Lily continued to read the poem,  
_Susie spied an elf,  
But all the magic I have known  
I've had to make myself_.  
This poem brought many things back into her head. Before she knew she was a witch, her parents had been kind; her parents had been nice to both her AND Petunia. But the summer that she had got back from her third year at Hogwarts and James Potter started showing up all over, then they started to, well. They started to get protective of her and started beating her because she wouldn't listen to them. Then one day the protectiveness was gone and they just kept beating on her, all the time. This brought tears to Lily's eyes that she couldn't seem to wipe away.  
Lily felt a brush of wind by her shoulder, when she looked up, no one was there, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Like something was there that wasn't supposed to be.  
"Lillian Evans..." hissed someone in her ear.  
"W-who are you? W-what do you want?  
"I know what you can become Lily, you can become a great witch –"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily shouted and started to back away from him, still not seeing who this person was because he was hidden in the shadows.  
"Don't move! Stay where you are!"  
Lily didn't listen and kept backing up.  
"Now I see that you have run into a problem Lily. You are trapped against the wall, the door out is on the opposite side of the room, and I am in the way. You have no choice now other than to listen to me. But first let me move you to a more comfortable position."  
The man came over to her, picked her up and put her on the bed, tying her hands and feet together. Lily still had no idea who this man was because he hid his face with a large hood.  
"W-what do y-you want! I don't even know you. W-why are you h-here?" Lily stammered.  
"Oh, you know who I am. You know who I am very well! You have seen me often enough."  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

James and Sirius where running down the hall, top speed, to Sirius' old room. They were almost there when they heard someone scream.  
"Sirius, that was Lily!"  
"No way James. That couldn't be Lily. Lily doesn't scream like that unless she's in trouble. No one screams like that unless they are in trouble."  
"No kidding Sirius, someone is in trouble. LILY is in trouble. That is why we HAVE to help her so come on!"  
James and Sirius raced on down the hall towards the scream. When James opened the door, he was surprised at what he saw. There was Lily on the bed with her hands and feet tied. Someone was sitting right next to her and telling her to "Shut up" and trying to tell her something else. However they couldn't quite hear it they were too far away.  
Lily's eyes darted towards the door; someone was there. She couldn't quite make out who it was but it looked like someone she knew. It looked like, "J-James, h-help me!" Lily managed to say.  
James took out his wand and aimed it at the man on Lily's bed. But before he could do anything the man disapparated with a pop. James rushed over to Lily to see if she was all right.  
"Lily, what happened, are you ok?"  
Lily couldn't answer him, she tried, but she couldn't. It took to much energy.  
"Lily, LILY, come on. Say something! Anything! Are you ok?"  
James was really nervous. Lily never looked like this. He had seen her ill in the hospital wing many times. But she looked worse than he had ever seen her.  
James turned to Sirius, "Sirius, go get my father. Mum is out shopping but go find my father and bring him here. He should be in his study."  
When Sirius left to find Mr. Potter, James turned back to Lily. But when he looked down he saw that she was unconscious. James quickly took of the ropes and put her under the blankets. _Sirius hurry up! What is taking him so long. We have got to find that man! He hurt Lily. We have got to find him!_  
About 5 minutes later Mr. Potter and Sirius came into the room.  
"James, what happened here. What are those ropes doing here?"  
"Father, someone was in here with Lily. We heard her scream and ran in here. When we got here the man disapparated and Lily fainted not soon after."  
"Alright James. You two stay here. I am going to get a healer to come here right away." Mr. Potter disappeared with a pop leaving James and Sirius with an unconscious Lily.   


* * *

It was now three o'clock and a teenage girl wearing only blue with blue even in her hair, was running down corridors in the Potter's mansion at top speed in search of a dark green room, Lily Evans' room.  
"LILLIAN MARIE EVANS! YOU AR-"She stopped shouting. In the room that the house elf had directed her to so that she could find Lily she met a scene that she did not expect. Lily was lying in bed, James was sitting at her side stroking her hair, and a healer was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius just sat sulking in a corner.  
"What the h happened here! Why is Lily in bed? What is going on!?" Dani screamed as she ran over to her still unconscious best friend.  
Mrs. Potter quickly came over to her, "Shh, it's ok dear. You must be Lily's friend. Lily said that she was going to be going to someone's house, - "  
"What happened to her! What happened to Lily!"  
"Someone came into Lily's room and hurt her really bad. He tied her hands and feet together with energy draining rope. We don't know exactly what else he did to her but she has been unconscious for almost two hours after James found her."  
The healer walked calmly over to the group and told them that if Lily wasn't conscious by the next day (Thursday) noon time to contact the hospital right away. Then with a pop, she was gone.  
Dani just sat there next to Lily unsure of what to do. Her father was gone, yeah sure, but she couldn't stay here until Lily woke up. That could be days. She couldn't be around him and not break. She had to go. "Umm, Mrs. Potter, I have to go home now. My dad had to go to the base and he likes to check in on me from time to time, so yeah, I should be going."  
"That's ok dear. Just use the fireplace here. It's hooked up to the network, there is some powder on the desk. I brought it up for Lily to use but well obviously she can use it."  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter. Let me know if she wakes up, ok?"  
"Sure."  
Dani quickly got up and went over to the fireplace, she threw the floo powder in, stepped in the fire and shouted "Ginther residence, 495 Blustery Drive."  
The Potters and Sirius sat there in the room for a while doing the best that they could to wake Lily up but she didn't move. Finally at about 5 o'clock, Mr. Potter said "Come on, there is nothing we can do now. Why don't we go eat dinner, then after that we have that party."  
"But father-" James started to protest, I can't just leave Lily like this! She is hurt, she needs someone to be there for her!  
"But nothing James. If you want you can check to see if she woke up after dinner. Come on."  
James glumly got up and with one last look at Lily's unconscious form left the room with the others. After downing the quickest meal he had ever had, he went back upstairs to check on Lily. But when he got to the room, he saw that she was gone!

* * *

Thank you reviewers! Green Bay, Trash Can, and Holly Evans! Sorry about the delay in updating! the next chapter should be up MUCH faster, and IT will be called **The Jusketeers. **Enjoy this one and the next one should be up tonight or sometime tomorrow!


	6. The Jusketeers

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**The Jusketeers**

When Lily woke up, she found herself lying in a bed, in a very large, very blue room. She hadn't yet opened her eyes or moved because she could hear the voices of two teenage boys. Before letting them know that she had woken up, she wanted to listen in on their conversation to find out as much as possible about where she was.  
"And you didn't tell me this last night because..." one of them prompted.  
"Because you were so excited about all of us getting sorted into Gryfinndor yesterday."  
"We did yes, but Kevin didn't. He got sorted into Slytherin."  
"Yeah, well so what Ija, don't get so uptight. These two houses are probably the best ones. Unfortunately though, the three Jusketeers have been split up."  
"Matt, I wish you would stop calling us that. It is so old, plus it doesn't fit us at all. We could be the 3-J's or J cubed. But you choose the Jusketeers. That is SO pathetic!"  
"But we needed a nickname and that one was the best that we could come up with. All of our middle names are James and so that is the PERFECT name for us!"  
Lily figured that she had waited long enough. She knew what there names were, Ija (what kind of name is that really) and Matt. She knew that they had a friend named Kevin, AND that all of their middle names were James. Why does James come up in everything that happens to me in my life! She figured out that they must be transfers to Hogwarts because why else would they be so excited about getting sorted into their houses... especially Slytherin. So Lily sat up.  
"Hey! You're awake!" Said one of the boys. He had dark, brown hair that had a tint of blond in it, had blue eyes, looked very muscular, and was about 6'2".  
"You've been out like a light since I found you out on the beach last night. I brought you up to the house here then. You looked awful!" The second boy said. He looked a lot like the first boy except he had so dark of brown hair it looked black, looked about 6'5" and had the most amazing brown eyes in the world. Lily was in a trance for a while before...  
"O-on a beach? No, that can't be right. Y-you must be wrong. This is another one of Potter's stupid little pranks isn't it. POTTER TAKE OFF YOUR INVISIBILITY CLOAK NOW!" Lily stammered at first but then gain courage, thinking that this was one of James' mindless idiotic pranks. The last thing that she could remember though was sending out an owl to her best friend Oh, what was her name! I can't seem to remember very much right now... oh yeah, Dani.  
"Umm, who is this Potter?" the first boy asked.  
"Hey! You're a witch aren't you! Cause you know about invisibility cloaks!"  
"Yeah, I am. NOW POTTER! I'M WARNING YOU!  
"Here, why don't you calm down a bit. Then we can explain," Lily stopped ranting about James and glared at the boy who had spoken. "My name is Isaac Anderson, and that-" he pointed at the other boy, "is Matt Van Rynn."  
"Actually," Matt cut in, "Everyone calls Isaac, Ija, because it stands for his initials. Isaac James Anderson!"  
"When he says everyone, he means just him. We have another friend who is staying here too, Kevin Kikkert, but he is talking to our new headmaster, Professor Dumbledore right now."

"Maybe we should go get you some clothes... your kinda still in your pajamas it looks like and, well..." Matt spoke up.  
"These are my clothes... what's wrong with them?!" Lily said as she gave Matt a menacing glare, "You said something about Dumbledore, is he here? Because if he is then I must speak with him. He –"  
"Umm, no he isn't here. Kevin took a portkey to over to Hogwarts and he'll be taking one back as well. You know Professor Dumbledore? Then that means you go to Hogwarts right? What house are you in?" Isaac managed to say, trying to avoid looking at the strange girl in front of him. Neither he nor Matt had managed to find out her name. All they knew about her was that she knew some kid named Potter who must have played tons of pranks on her. Kind of a coincidence that Kevin, Matt, and he all played pranks as well...  
"Erm, yeah, I go to Hogwarts. I'm in Gryfinndor."  
"Cool! So are we! Well, Kevin isn't, he's in Slytherin, but Matt and I are! All three of us transferred from the Chopiniac School for Wizards: Boys only, in Houston, Texas."  
"Your from Houston Texas?! Did you know Dani? Or rather Danielle? She went to The Salem Institute of Witchcraft for Girls there! She transferred to Hogwarts in our fourth year, she is my best friend in the whole world."  
Both boys glanced sideways at each other. Isaac and Matt were both thinking at the same time Danielle Ginther? Is she sure? I sure hope not. At least, not the Danielle we know I hope. Matt was the first one to recover, "err, yeah. We knew her. She was kind of a, an um, a freak."  
Lily was furious. No one was going to talk about her very best friend like that. She gave them the meanest, hardest, most evil glare she had ever given ANYONE, even Potter. "Don't you EVER call Dani that again. We both get enough of it at school, for her hair, our attitude, and her makeup, and me for my clothes. We don't need any more of it. Plus, Dani is the opposite of a freak. Is a freak always around when you need them the most? NO but Dani is. She is one of the nicest people I know. So stop it. She didn't do anything to you!"  
"I-we're sorry!" Isaac stammered, "We didn't mean it had or anything! It's just well-"  
"That's alright... just DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"  
"Ok, sorry." Isaac looked kind of bashful as he got up and went over to the door. "I have to go talk to mum, tell her that Matt brought you up here last night. I know that you don't have any clothes here either so I'll go ask mum if she has any about your size."  
"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever, thanks." Lily was quite embarrassed now, she didn't even know these boys, yet they were being so kind to her. They were doing almost exactly what James did yet, she liked their company and compassion better. What is wrong with me?  
Matt got up and walked over to Lily. He placed a hand lightly on her back in a soothing way. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. You must think that its really strange going to bed somewhere and then waking up somewhere else that was completely strange to you. I'm really sorry."  
"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate what you guys have done and are doing for me. I don't really deserve it."  
"No problem. But it will cost you." Lily turned an emotionless face towards him; "I shall need to know your name."  
Lily giggled, "Is that all? My name is Lily, Lily Marie Evans."  
"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lily."  
Lily and Matt talked while they were waiting for Isaac to get back. Lily was unsure of Matt, not really sure if she could trust him, but after a while she was getting to know him better and was loosening up. Lily told him a lot about Hogwarts, the teachers, and the students. Of course, she also had to tell him, more like warn him, about the Marauders...  
"Oh, you definitely need to know a couple of fellow 6th year Gryffindors with us. There are four of them, and they call themselves the Marauders. Their names are Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. They like to play pranks on just about everyone. And well, unfortunately, James had a huge crush on me, which led to me, going forced to stay at his house. On Tuesday night I had to go over there."  
"Hmm, the Marauders huh? Well Isaac, Kevin, and I, the Jusketeers have some tricks up our sleeves that they probably have never heard of."  
"Tell me them then... I know just about every prank that they know about and have done."  
"Alright, have you ever heard of the vomiting vomiteer?"  
Lily giggled, "Nooo, let me guess though... It is an invention of yours and it has something to do with a person throwing up."  
"WOW! How did you know that!?" Lily giggled even harder, "Yes, it is one of our inventions. All you do is slip a little powder in someone's drink, and then the next time the walk within 50 feet of a bathroom (no matter WHAT the gender) they start to throw up."  
Lily was thoughtful for a moment. "How long does it last?"  
"They throw up for 5-10 minutes straight then twice every hour for 28 hours they throw up for 2 minutes straight."  
"You have GOT to do that to them, especially to James... I already have an idea how..."  
"Tell me! We need them to not see us do it obviously so we need a diversion..."  
"In other words, you need me." Lily told Matt her plan. She didn't want to do it, but she know that it would work, Matt agreed that it would work as well.  
"You would do that? Just to get back at them? I wouldn't think that you-"  
"I may hate him more than anything in the world, but yeah, I would do it. It takes a bit of planning though so, how about the day after the first Hogsmeade visit?"  
"You got yourself a deal."  
"Well Mr. Van Rynn, I have told you about most of my life, I believe that it is your turn to return the favor."  
"Alright! But be ye warned... YOU were the one who ask about it!"  
"Sure, so tell me, what wonderful things have you and the Jusketeers done to countless victims?"  
Matt laughed and started to tell her about all their pranks, most of them Lily was confident that James and his group had never done. However, Lily had wanted one question answered but he was avoiding the subject. How in the world did he know Dani well enough to think that she was weird? The very minute that Lily had met her they had become instant friends, then they met up with Sarah Summers in their fifth year and they became the inseparable threesome. Lily of course had other friends, Severous Snape, Lauren Lane, and Rachel De Haan but she couldn't spend much time with them because they were in Slytherin and the other Slytherins cursed her when she did.  
"Matt, um, can you please tell me how you three know Dani? She is my best friend and I just can't imagine anyone not liking her! She is really nice."  
"Well, you see. It's well; it's kinda complicated. I'm sorry but well, can I tell you later with the others. They could help me explain it better."  
"Oh, alright. When you put it that way. I've only met you a little while ago and you can already persuade me with those puppy-dog eyes of yours."  
Matt chuckled, "Yeah, that happens a lot. WOW! Will you look at the time! We have been talking for over three hours!"  
"We've been talking for three hours already!? Hmmm, I wonder what is taking Isaac so long. Shouldn't he have been back by now?"  
"Did someone call?" Isaac said gleefully as he walked through the door with a woman Lily guessed was his mother. Both of them had several bags in their hands.  
"Hello dear, I'm Sandi Anderson, Isaac's mother."  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson, I'm Lily Evans. Thank you so much for everything that you are doing." Lily said as she received a hug from her.  
"Oh, please Lily, call me Sandi, calling me Mrs. Anderson makes me feel old! Now, seeing as our house isn't connected up to the floo network we can't send you home or get you your clothes for that matter so I bought you several things that you might need. Unfortunately, every store was out of your size so we had to get a size bigger. Don't worry about paying us back, you don't need to. The way that you are paying us back is by keeping the boys some real company that isn't always thinking about pulling a prank on someone."  
"Erm, thanks" Lily felt uncomfortable receiving charity, but they were being so nice to her! They found her lying on a beach, they brought her to their home, they bought her clothes, and they didn't even know her! She didn't deserve any of that! "Well come on Matthew and Isaac, why don't we leave Lily alone, that way she can change out of her pajamas."  
"Oh all right..." they both muttered as they shuffled out of the room. Lily didn't feel it was her place to correct Mrs. Anderson so she just nodded. When they all had left the room she opened the bags to see what was inside of them. She saw that there was a least 2 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of shorts, 8 or 9 dresses and 8 or 9 sundresses. There was a few bathing suits, about 5 no-sleeve shirts, 10 short sleeve shirts, 10 long sleeve shirts, a few bathing suits, tons of shoes, plus makeup, a blowdryer, hair accessories, jewelry, and just about everything else a girl needs to survive. Wow! Mrs. Anderson went all out to help me! Wow! Even though none of these clothes are me, they are really nice! Lily ended up picking out the most comfortable looking pair of blue jeans and an emerald green short- sleeve shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. Lily glanced at the clock it was 3 o'clock. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. Then she quickly left the room.

She had no idea where she was going but she just kept walking turning left and right every now and then. She found many different rooms, one full of pictures, one that looked small enough only for a house elf, another room that changed colors to match the mood of the occupant. When Lily walked in, the room turned blue. Lily guessed that this meant depressed because she felt very very depressed.

She had no idea where exactly in England she was, she was at a home in which she met the residence not even six hours ago, not to mention Dani was probably worried sick about her because she was going to be going to her house and she didn't show.

Finally she found what looked like a family room. It had a TV with several games systems hooked up, a chess set, piano, computer, etc... in it. Isaac Matt, and another boy, who she guessed was Kevin, were playing a game on the one of the systems.

"Umm, hey guys." Lily said hesitantly. They all turned aground and grinned. Lily saw Kevin's face for the first time, and she had to say, of all of them, he was the cutest. He was 6 feet, had brown hair down to his ears, and had a very sweet grin.

"Hey Lily!" They said.

"Matt told both of us everything that you told him while I was gone with my mum," Isaac said, "This is Kevin, he knows just was much as the rest of us about why you're here now."

"But what they didn't tell me was how beautiful you are," Kevin said as he smiled at Lily. Lily blushed deeply, getting almost as red as her hair.

"Umm, thank you. So whatcha guys doing?"

"We're playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on the Gamecube," Isaac responded, "I doubt that you'd know how to play..."

"What, you take me to be a sissy? I know how to play it! I own it, at, a- at, at my, umm well, never mind." Lily's voice broke, she couldn't think about her old home anymore. It brought back first the good memories then the bad, the bad sticking worse than every before.

She walked over to where the boys were playing, plopped down on the floor and grabbed the last controller. Kevin sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Shh Lily, its ok. Why don't you play with us? Then you can forget about everything."

Lily laughed, "Well I already have grabbed a controller, ended your game, and picked out a character. I guess that means that I wasn't going to play? I love this game! I am the master at it. NO ONE has EVER beaten me! So prepare to be beaten."

The boys were all thinking different things. Kevin was thinking, _"Boy is she hot! If she stays here long enough to know me better, I'm going to ask her out!"_ Matt was thinking, _"Kevin is flirting with her!? I wanted to go out with her! Besides, Kevin doesn't deserve her! I sat with her for three hours talking, and I rescued her from the beach!"_ Isaac was thinking, _"What! A master on the Gamecube? Puleeze! She's a girl! No girl has ever been or will ever be a master, and no girl will ever beat me!"_

Lily looked at them all with surprise, "Why are you all staring at me? What, you think I'm not good enough?" Lily's grin got wider, "I'll let you have the advantage of picking the stadium, then I'll beat you all and laugh!"

They played and laughed for a long time, stopping only when Mrs. Anderson came in to say that dinner was ready. It turned out that the boys were wrong. Lily indeed was the master of the game. She was undefeated and even if all three of them ganged up on her, she still won. One time when they had done three vs. one and Lily had only died twice, yet she managed to kill each of them at least six times.

Lily found out that Isaac's mom was a witch and that his dad was a muggle. No magic was ever done in the house so that he wouldn't know. Plus, no owls were supposed to be sent, but only received, and all owls were to drop off the letter in the recipient's room so that no interruptions were made and Mr. Anderson (who insisted that Lily call him Zach) wouldn't notice. Isaac had two younger siblings, Elijah, or Eli, now 11 and starting his first year of Hogwarts in September (seeing as he is first year he doesn't know what house he would be in). His other sibling is Olivia, or Libby, now 8 and very eager to see if she was able to go to the same school as her brothers (she wasn't allowed to know that it was a witch and wizard school so that she wouldn't let it slip around her father).

Matt as an only child and had two purebloods for parents. He didn't see what was so special about it though, they kept telling him to be "proud of his heritage", but well he didn't think it was necessary. If you're a witch/wizard, you are a witch/wizard, it doesn't matter what blood type you are.

Kevin had purebloods for parents as well. But unlike Matt he was proud of his heritage. He didn't hate muggle born witches and wizards though like his parents did however. He had one other sibling, a twin brother, Tom. Tom wasn't one of the threesome. He felt it was his need to warn others about the pranks rather than help the boys do them. Tom was going into Ravenclaw, something his parents and Kevin weren't very happy about. They had wanted them both in the same house. But they were proud none the less.

Lily lay in bed that night thinking about her new friends. They were all so nice to her! And whenever something reminded her of her awful home (Lily somehow managed to tell them about it) Kevin would put his arm around her and tell her that it would be ok, and that they wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her or make her feel bad in any way. And that they were her friends, no matter what. They even invited her to go swimming with them the next day. Lily was so excited that she found it hard to fall asleep. But when she did, she slept the best that she ever had in years.

* * *

I am unsure as to what to call the next chapter. We will be seeing some of the Dani/Potter group and the Lily/Jusketeer group so i will decide on what to call it when i finish typing it up. Also i want to say that this was one of my longest chapters (actually i think THE longest) and i doubt that the others will be this long but still... i don't know... 


	7. Searching on the Beach

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Searching on the Beach**

When Dani got home from the Potters that night, she quickly ran the five blocks to Sarah Summers (the third person in the inseparable trio) house. Sarah was in Gryffindor as well and loved to sing, write songs, etc... she was also on the Quidditch team, a chaser, and the only reason that Lily ever showed up at those things. She was a pureblood and lives with her parents Jennie and Anthony Summers. She also had to younger siblings, her little brother Anthony and little sister Rebecca, they were twins and would be starting Hogwarts in the fall. Dani seriously hoped that she was home, half the time she was gone in the summer because she was so sick of her dad, they never seemed to get along.

Dani rang the doorbell, _hurry up Sarah!_ _Hurry!_ She rang it again, beginning to get impatient. A pretty teenage girl with brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door. She was rather thin and short, but had a small tan. On her shoulder was her black owl, Jack.

"Hey Dani! What's up?! Are you all right? It looks like you've just seen someone die!"

"Lily! She was – Potter – some guy – hurt her bad – won't wake up – healers can't – she's just –" Dani gasped, starting to hyperventilate.

"Whoa! Slow down. I didn't get all of what you said." Sarah beckoned her in, "Come on in, why don't you go up to my room, I'll meet you there, I just need to tell mum that you're here."

Dani walked in and began the familiar trek to Sarah's room while Sarah went to go find her mom. When Sarah came back she had a tray full of cookies and a couple cans of soda. "Alright Dani! You should come more often! I told my mom you were here and she gave me all these goodies! You want any?"

Dani didn't answer, she just sat there blank, her face extremely white. "Dani? What's wrong? I heard only a fragment of what you said on the porch, you said it really fast, something about Lily and Potter?"

Dani looked at her friend and nodded, "Lily somehow wound up at the Potters house, she didn't even spend one day there when some guy that no one knows goes to her room and hurts her real bad. Then she fainted and he left. But now she won't wake up! The healers can't even wake her! She's just lying there like a corpse except that she is breathing. I was just there, she was supposed to stay at my place for a while because my dad was gone and she didn't want to stay at the Potters for obvious reasons. She was late so I went over there and they told me the whole story."

There was a long silence broken by a loud pecking on the window. Sarah got up and opened it allowing a snowy white owl to come into the room. It flew directly over to Dani, who untied the letter and then it flew off right away. Sarah shut the window and sat back down on the bed grabbing a cookie. "Who's it from?"

Dani gulped, "Potter."

"Well open it! Maybe Lily woke up!" Dani nodded and opened the letter. The more she read the whiter her face got finally she collapsed into tears and handed the letter to Sarah who read what was scrawled messily onto it.

_Dani, _

_As you might have already guessed, this is about Lily. The healers can't do a thing so they said that if she didn't wake up by tomorrow to owl them, so well yeah. We had to eat dinner so we all had to leave. Dani, I don't know what happened! I ate my dinner as fast as I could! In under 5 minutes! But I guess that it wasn't fast enough. She's gone! Lily is gone! The bed was empty and she is no where in the house! Help me Dani! Is she with you or Sarah? Did she go back home? Please ask around! We need to find her! _

_James _

_P.S. Show this to Sarah..._

Sarah looked at Dani in complete shock. When Sarah managed to speak she said, "We have to tell James that she isn't here. Dani, stay here at my house for a while. I'll tell my parents what happened. They'll let you stay here, and if my dad says no, to bad. We need get in touch with the ministry."

When Sarah got up and went to find her mom, Dani followed. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. Lily, her best friend was missing. The Potters had left her, they left her alone! It was their fault entirely.

The next day was a blur. Dani and Sarah had gone to Dani's house and gotten her stuff. Then the Potters came to talk to Dani and Sarah about exactly what they had found (not much) and also to talk to the ministry. The ministry was going to put some ad in the Daily Prophet about Lily being missing, and guarantied them that they would find her. Of course, they only did this after a very stern look from Mr. Potter.

Sarah felt almost the same as Dani did but because she wasn't as close to Lily, having met Lily only the year before not as much. She could tell that Dani didn't really know what was going non. Whenever someone asked Dani a question, she would have to be nudged to get a response.

They both went to bed that Thursday (same night that Lily was thinking about her new friends) disgruntled and sad. They were wishing with everything that this was all a dream and that Lily was alright and would still be going to Hogwarts with them this coming year. It was only June 23rd so they had about two months to find her, although the ministry was already telling them to prepare for the worst and to "accept the facts and get over what happened". If Sarah didn't know any better, she would have thought that the ministry was behind Lily's disappearance and that they wanted her gone... but that couldn't be, could it?

* * *

Lily woke up to a five-gallon bucket of ice cold water poured on her head. "Aaaarrrrggghhh!!!" She cried, "Who was that!!??" 

"Aww Lily! Don't be so hard on poor ickle Isaac," Kevin started.

"He just wanted to get you up and wet and ready to go!" Matt finished.

"Go where?" Lily asked through a mouthful of yawns.

"Swimming of course! Don't you remember?" Isaac looked concerned.

Lily groaned and glanced at the clock, "It's six o'clock in the MORNING! Can't we just wait till later? It's too early!"

"But we like to watch the sun rise, besides, the earlier we start the longer we can play!"

"Fine, Fine. Now leave!"

"What? Aren't you coming?" They all looked confused, Kevin looked even a little disappointed.

"Yes, I am. I need to get dressed in my swimming suit yet though if you hadn't noticed. You guys are dressed but I am still in my pajamas, or rather my original clothes that have become my pajamas."

The boys grudgingly left the room muttering about "Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them." Lily sighed. They were SO much like the Marauders. Lily looked at the suits that Mrs. Anderson had bought her. One was a green bikini (no way was Lily ever going to wear that!), a red one piece (clashed WAY to much with her hair so another no) and a royal blue tankini with Hawaiian looking flowers on them. Seeing as it was the only choice left she quickly slipped into it, found a matching cover-up grabbed a towel and opened the door. Isaac, Matt, and Kevin all jumped up as soon as they saw the doorknob turn. Then they lead the way down to the beach. They spent all morning swimming and running across the beach.

Lily had the most fun she that she could remember in a long time. They were all allowing Lily to bond with their group and they were getting along great, especially Lily and Kevin. But all great things must come to an end.

Late into the morning, Isaac convinced Matt to help him pull Lily underwater. This resulted in a broken ankle, a mad Lily, and a protective Kevin. Kevin was FURIOUS with Matt and Isaac because Lily's ankle had been broken (even though with magical potions it could be fixed in less than two hours) and started to chase them around the beach trying to prove a point. But as soon as they had seen his murderous face they had raced up to the house. Lily sat watching them all in amusement, her pain long forgotten. Kevin eventually gave up and picked Lily up to bring her back to her room.

"Thank you Kevin, that was really nice of you." (Lily)

"No problem, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Sandi to get you something to fix up your ankle. Don't go anywhere."

"Alright! Don't worry."

Kevin left, his head swarming with thoughts, _"I am so stupid! I just met this girl a day ago and I am already having this HUGE crush on her! Well I understand SOME of it because well, she IS hot. But I just don't get it. I wonder if she would think I was dumb if I asked her out..."_

Kevin was able to get a potion rather easily from Mrs. Anderson with no questions asked. She was used to one of the 'Jusketeers' breaking a bone so she handed it right off.

On the way back to Lily's room he finally decided what to do. He was going to ask Lily, the worst thing that she could do is say no, right? He didn't want her to laugh though or to say no. He was very nervous.

When Kevin walked nervously into the room Lily looked up and smiled. _Now that's a good sign_ Kevin thought. He gave her the potion and Lily drank it quite quickly. There was an awkward silence for a while before,

"Lily I-"

"Kevin is-"

"You go first!" They both quickly said.

Lily laughed, "no really, you go first Kevin."

"Um, alright. Lily, I know that we haven't know each other for a very long time, actually it was a very SHORT time, and I know that we won't see each other as often as we like at school because we are in different houses, but well, I was um kinda wondering..."

"Yes?" Lily had no idea what he was asking her.

"I was wondering, will you go out with me?"

Lily was shocked. She didn't know what to say. No one besides Potter had ever asked her that before, she figured that she was just, well, unlikable. But here, this really cute boy that she had only just met asked her out! She had planned on asking him if there was anything going on between them because well, he had acted kind of weird in chasing Isaac and Matt for just a simple broken ankle. She could tell that Kevin was very nervous, he wouldn't even look her in the eye. Lily looked up and smiled, "Sure I will Kevin!"

"Really? You will?"

"Yup."

The two sat in Lily's room for a few more hours waiting for her ankle to heal, then at five o'clock they went down to dinner, hand in hand (well actually Kevin was supporting her a little because of her weak ankle...). Matt and Isaac were already there but Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were still in the kitchen. They both looked up, Isaac smiled and greeted them happily saying, "I knew it! It was only a matter of time." But Matt just looked at them, his face as white as a ghost's.

"Are you ok Matt?" Lily asked when she sat down next to him with Kevin on the other side, "You look awful. Are you sick?"

Matt shook his head, "Oh, I'm fine. Don't mind me at all, I get like that sometimes."

Lily started to protest but the whiteness had quickly faded away and a bright smile emerged. Maybe he's right, but he sure looked fine before he saw me standing at the door with Kevin. Maybe he just feels bad about me getting hurt.

Lily and her new friends were getting along great. They spent the next month basically lounging around, pranking each other, swimming, pranking each other, and in Lily and Kevin's case, taking long walks on the beach at sunset. Yet while Lily was having fun, she forgot all about her other friends. Of course she remembered their NAMES but she forgot to write to them. She didn't think about any of them at all! She did however mail (snail post office mail way) Dani and let her know where she was and that she was ok but she didn't hear anything back and figured that Dani had gone on some vacation with her dad.

Dani and Sarah however were a mess, they were beginning to think that the ministry was right. Lily had to be dead. No one had seen or heard from her at all. The missing article that went in the Prophet was no good either. The Prophet was only delivered to the witches and wizards in London (and of course those who special order it a.k.a. Hogwarts students, etc...), there was a totally different paper, Wizard Wonders, for anything on the outskirts.

James too was a mess. Everyday when he woke up, he would walk absentmindedly to Lily's room to look for something to help Lily. The first time he did this, he had found a clue that supposedly helped the Ministry. On the headboard of the bed there was some blood. The DNA had not matched any of the Potters, Sirius, or any of Lily's visitors (a.k.a. the healers and Dani) when she was there. So it was either Lily's or her abductors. Yet the ministry didn't do anymore tests to see if it matched anything that they had. Every one had lost hope and seemed to believe that they would never see Lily again.

Dani's dad had to go back to the base again for a month getting back about the first of August, and Sarah's parents decided to try to patch up their relationship by going on a cruise. So they both had to stay with the Potters for a while. They didn't like the idea at first but decided that maybe the four of them (Dani, Sarah, James, and Sirius) could find something to help Lily out. Unfortunately nothing was found, except that a friendship between them was after all possible...

* * *

A big thanks to max32190, Elfobsession2931, and xxxGREENBAYxxx! I think that is the most amount of reviews i have gotten in one day! Thank you all SO much!

I am sure several of you are wondering how she got on the beach... that gets explained much MUCH later. But i will tell you one thing, it has to do with ... ...... ........!!!!

The next chapter will be either about getting the Hogwarts letters OR that AND Diagon Alley. You will have to tell me your opinion ok? :D


	8. Meeting at Malkin's

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Meeting at Madam Malkin's**

Against the Potter's wishes Dumbledore had sent out a Hogwarts letter to Lily, who received it the same day as everyone else, Friday, July 29.

When Lily woke up that Friday morning she found a letter sitting on the other side of her bed. Who is the world is this from? I've mailed all of my friends about where I was but none of them had tried to contact me at all! And it has been a MONTH! Maybe it is the Hogwarts letter. Yes, that must be it.

Lily sat up and grabbed the letter. Green ink, yes, that is DEFINATLY the Hogwarts letter. That green ink gave it away in an instant.

Dear Miss Evans,

You have been made prefect again of Gryfinndor house this year. There are two new Gryfinndor sixth years this year, Isaac Anderson and Matthew Van Rynn. Please welcome them and make them feel at home. The other sixth year prefect is Remus Lupin and the two new Gryfinndor prefects are Larry Thomas and Hope Harrington. Although most of the responsibility will lie on the fifth year prefects, the sixth year's job is to patrol the corridors and to plan the ball. It is up to all of the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to decide the date however. The sixth years will be in charge of every other aspect.

Your supply list is enclosed.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore.

Lily was ecstatic; she was going to plan the ball! She defiantly wanted a Christmas orientated one. There was so much to plan! The decorations, theme, dress code, music, beverages and dinner… But one thing struck her as odd. In all of the years that she had attended Hogwarts, the deputy headmistress Professor Hinsop always sent out the letters, not Headmaster Dumbledore. Oh well, it's still the same letter.

Lily was looking over the supply list when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Lily it's us!" (Kevin)

"Did you get your Hogwarts letter?" (Isaac)

"Can we come in?" (Matt)

"Hello! Yes, and Yes." Lily said as three bodies toppled through the door waving letters written in green ink in their hands.

"Hey Lily," Matt started, "This letter tells up that you and Remus Lupin have to help poor Isaac and I learn the ropes at our new school."

"Yeah that's right. But it shouldn't be poor you guys, it should be poor me and Remus! Hey Kevin! Before you say anything, let me guess who has to show you around. Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa–"

"Yeah, I really wish now that I was in Gryfinndor, or even in Ravenclaw with Tom. Then at least I'd know some people!"

"I know some pretty decent people in Slytherin; Severous Snape, Rachel DeHaan, and Lauren Lane. They are really nice! I'm sure that you will get along."

"Yeah, right…"

"Well… when do you three want to go get our Hogwarts stuff? Today? I need new robes and you three need to get some to begin with."

"Yeah sure! We don't have anything else to do today."

"Before we go, I think that we need a plan. If anyone recognizes you Lily, should we say that you ARE Lily or should we make up a new past. Because I am sure that we won't be the only ones there. Plus we are going to have to stay there for the rest of the summer because London is a two hour drive from here and it would be pointless to go home and then come back again later. Might as well save us four hours in the car."

Lily decided that they should call her something different. If James and his friends came, she didn't want him to bug her. She just wanted to be left alone with her new friends. Of course if Dani came she would tell **her** what happened. It's not like she would tell Potter, they were all sworn enemies.

When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron after a two hour drive the immediately signed up for a room. Lily signed under her real name knowing the confidentiality of customers wouldn't be broken and the boys got a room for themselves as well.

After they got settled in, they went to Gringotts to get their money…

* * *

James woke up early and went to breakfast. After badgering the house elves to get him some food he sat down at the breakfast table. It had been over a month, he couldn't believe. Today July 29th, it was over a month since anyone had seen or heard from Lily. More than a month ago he was talking to Lily in the street, and she was getting furious with him, yelling at him.

James was eating his blueberry pancakes when an owl came in with six Hogwarts letters. One for each of the Marauders, one for Dani, and Sarah. James took his and sighed. There should have been one for Lily. He opened it up hoping to see if it said who was the new sixth year prefects, Remus was and, _LILY?_ Lily couldn't be, Dumbledore must have made a mistake. Lily had been gone for a month, no one has any idea where she is, and she was presumed dead by the ministry. Dumbledore was told this as well.

Remus came in not to long after.

"I see our letters have arrived." He said as he opened his. "Umm, does Dumbledore know what happened? Cause it says that Lily is the sixth year prefect…"

"Yes, he does. I guess he just made a mistake."

"Oh… hmmm looks like we have two Gryfinndor transfers."

"Oh really? Who? From where?"

"It doesn't say from where. But their names are Isaac Anderson and Matthew Van Rynn."

"WHO?" Dani had come in the room and stopped short when she heard the names of the transfers. "WHO IS TRANSFERING? Please don't say what I thought that you did…"

"Umm, Isaac Anderson and Matthew Van Rynn, Why?"

"Matt was my neighbor in the states, he had his two friends Isaac and Kevin over during the summer and they played some really mean pranks on me all the time. Well at least it doesn't say that Kevin transferred."

"Well, he could just be in a different house." James said logically.

"Please, don't say that. I don't want to hear about it."

"Did you say that they played pranks? Why Prongs, this means we could be out of a job!" Sirius mocked surprise and rejection, as he walked into the room.

"Padfoot my old friend, no one can beat the Marauders."

Peter and Sarah came in not to long after.

"So -yawn- did our letters come yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yup"

"So who's the new prefect?" Peter asked.

"Dani, is it you? Cause it could only be one of us, or those prats Jessica and Ashley. And if either of those get to be, I think that I'll be sick-"

"Well, um we think that Dumbledore forgot what happened. You see, he still has Lily down for prefect"

They all looked down at their feet. The ministry was still acting stupid saying "we have better things to do than to look for a silly girl who probably just ran away."

"So, when do you want to go get our supplies? We don't have anything planned for today." Remus said trying to start up a conversation.

"Sure, why not. This way we can avoid the rush, besides, I am running out of stuff from Zonko's."

"Then lets leave right away. We can spend all day there stay at Leaky Cauldron and spend the day there tomorrow too."

James and the others decided to walk to Diagon Alley because it was so close, however, Lily and her friends had to take a taxi to the middle of London.

* * *

Lily got there with her friends at almost noon, they quickly checked in to reserve a room and headed off to Gringotts (told you this already but well, anyway). Lily never had kept her key with her; she kept it protected at Gringotts by the goblins. They gave her a special truth serum that only the goblins had access to and basically only the Gringotts employees knew about besides those who needed to use it. Lily had to do this in her third year when her parents had tried to take all of her money out. They had gotten upset with her when Potter had knocked on their door to talk to her (they didn't want any boy every near her, over protective which led to abusiveness). They tried to take her key, ever since then she had it protected by the goblins. Isaac, Matt, and Kevin gave the goblins their keys and after a few wobbly cart rides later, they walked out of the bank, pockets full of coins, first stop Madam Malkin's Robes.

* * *

"Hey guys, I need to get new robes, mine are to small. Anyone want to come with me?" James asked. They had already gotten their money and wanted to quickly get their list out of the way so that they could spend the rest of the time relaxing.

There was a chorus of sure s, and I need new ones too, and they all set off.

* * *

"Hello Madam! I need new robes and so do these three fine gentlemen. They are transfers into Hogwarts, Those two Gryfinndor and the other Slytherin." Lily said brightly.

"That you Lily my dear? How wonderful to see you? Who are these fine gentlemen?

"Isaac Anderson, Matt Van Rynn, and Kevin Kikkert, my new friends who rescued me from the beach." Lily said giggling. She hoped that no one else she knew would recognize her. She didn't mind Madam Malkin knowing that it was her, they were good friends (She had helped Lily out greatly in her first year. Told her to read all the books she could so that she was caught up and no one knew her heritage, many judged people by that. Lily had taken her advice and had gotten many many books that weren't on the Hogwarts list, actually she read too many. Lucious Malfoy had seen that she was too smart to be a pureblood and told the whole school.).

"Very well, go in the back to be measured." She said, then she whispered to Lily, "That Matt is quite a looker!"

"Sorry Madam, I'm going out with Kevin."

"Bad luck going out with a Slytherin, I'm just saying. He's going to break your heart when you least expect it."

"Madam Malkin! I am shocked at you!"

"Sorry dear. Now go in the back with the others. Some more Hogwarts students are on their way!"  
Lily quickly went in the back. If others were coming she didn't want to be up there with them. If she stood in the back and didn't say much, maybe they wouldn't notice her. She could only hope. But she was wrong, the people she heard enter the shop would definitely notice her, it was Potter and his group.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Sh… it's Potter. Act normal ok? Maybe they won't see me. Laugh on the count of three," They had been whispering and were really close. She didn't want it to look suspicious. "One, two, three!"

Loud laughing came from farther back in the shop. James looked up quickly and couldn't believe his eyes. There were three boys and a girl in the back being measured. The girl had long auburn hair and looked exactly like Lily. He barely heard Madame Malkin tell them to go back there to get measured. He only started to move when Peter almost knocked him over, and them he raced back there with only one though in mind, That had to be Lily, Lily is alive!!!

"Umm, excuse me." James started uncertainly, "Lily? Is that you?"

Lily looked at him confused. "Who are you talking to? There is no Lily around here, unless you can see something we can't."

"Hey James! Who you talking to?" Sirius practically shouted on his way over to where James stood. "OH MY WORD!!! Is that you Lily?"

Lily hated lying! She just hated it, especially to her friends (not saying that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are her friends, but she saw Dani and Sarah) but she had to. "No, my name is NOT Lily! Why does everyone keep insisting that I am this Lily person? I don't even KNOW a Lily!"

"Yeah," Matt piped in, he saw that Lily was getting really uncomfortable and didn't want her to break, "I have know her (he pointed at Lily) all of my life, she was my neighbor. PLUS the four of us have been friends for ages! And we went to schools in the same area."

"What schools?" Dani asked. She knew these boys and wanted them to fall into a trap.

"Us guys went to Chopiniac and she went to Salem. The two schools had dances and stuff together so we hung around her then too." Kevin said jumping into conversation. He had recognized Dani and decided that he had to be somewhat telling the truth. It was true about the two schools having dances and stuff and he hoped that Dani would think that she just forgot about Lily.

Madame Malkin came back with the robes for the Jusketeers and Lily, "Here you are dears. That will be four galleons each."

They quickly paid Madame Malkin and left the store to do their other shopping. They were not at all eager to spend any more time around James Potter and his friends. Lily had not seen Dani there, after Matt had started talking she had zoned out. "Whew, that was close," Lily muttered as they walked next door into Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Thanks to susan, monkeygirl, hollyevans, and diffen doofer for the reviews. now to answer some of the questions... 

Susan: No, Lily doesn't exactly remember what happened.... that is all i am saying till a future chapter  
Monkeygirl: This wasn't a question of yours but... just to let you know Matt IS a really sweet guy!! (in character... i actually know a Matt and HE isn't so sweet LOL)  
HolleyEvans: When i had written this i had originally decided to plan it exactly that way... they find her, she goes back, etc.. etc... but then someone suggested something like this and i thought that i MIGHT be able to do something with this better. i don't know yet but we'll see.  
Diffen Doofer: Thanks so much for the complement! :blushes:

Now i am off! I must go to deliver papers for a friend. Will update soon! (hopefully)


	9. The Fight Over Ice Cream

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

**The Fight Over Ice Cream**

"That looked exactly like Lily." James said sighing.

"That's because that IS Lily. She's my best friend so I know her best. She always looks like that when trying to look puzzled. Plus I know those boys. They are Isaac Anderson, Matthew Van Rynn, and Kevin Kikkert. I was neighbors with Matt and she was DEFINATLY not his neighbor. We were the only kids within a mile, except for when he had Isaac and Kevin over.

"So then that is Lily, right?" James said as he paid Madame Malkin and walked out of the shop.

"Yup, I just don't know why she won't admit it."

Both groups finished their shopping and split up into smaller groups. Remus and Peter went to Zonko's for James and Sirius who went to go get some ice cream. Dani and Sarah went to Magic Makeup. Isaac and Matt went to the Quidditch supply store, and Lily went with Kevin to go get ice cream.

* * *

"Lily, why don't I go get the ice cream and you can go save us that corner booth over there." Kevin asked with a smile on his face. That "corner booth" was in the darkest corner of the ice cream parlor. Although there was room for four if Isaac and Matt came Lily doubted if they would be able to find them. Lily smiled back. 

"Sure. My favorite ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough." Lily walked away smiling to herself and slid into the corner booth. She was having a very good summer so far. Only a couple weeks with her parents, a /shudder/ awful night at Potters, then a whole month away from all of her worries with three great new friends. Lily was pulled out of her daydream though when she saw someone slid into the seat across from her, and it wasn't Kevin. It was Sirius Black. Not even five seconds later, she felt someone slid in next to her and put their arm around her shoulder. Lily turned to face him, knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Lily, I want to talk to you."

"I don't know who you are talking about, I told you earlier in the store. I don't even KNOW a Lily."

"Lily, I know that its you. Trust me, I know everything about you. How your favorite color is blue but you only wear green because it goes a lot better with your eyes. I know that your birthday is on September 2, normally the first day of classes. And I know about you, Dani and Sarah."

Lily was shocked, she didn't try to show it but she was. How did he know about them? Everyone of course knew that they were best friends, but no one, NO ONE knew about **them, **not even Dumbledore! She decided that ignoring him was the best thing to do and started to fiddle with her necklace hoping that Kevin would come soon. She knew though that even if he glanced over there while he was in line and ordering he wouldn't be able to see James and Sirius. She was getting nervous.

James looked at her. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, where did you get that necklace?"

"M-matt's mum found it in the letter that was left when they found me."

"I thought that you two were neighbors?"

Lily gulped, she forgot. She had to make up something quick. "We didn't want anyone to know about it. My parents were killed when I was a little over two years old. Someone left me at Matt's house when they found me along with a couple changes of clothing and a letter saying who I was and why I was there. They took me in but I didn't like them that much, so I stayed in my room. Matt didn't even know I was there really. Until my letter came for Salem. Then he knew that I existed but still I didn't pay any attention to him. The summer after I got back, he had brought home two of his friends from his school. I slipped out from my room every now and then to see them all, but I stayed in the shadows. I didn't want them to notice me. Then in the summer before my fourth year, I kind of tripped into one of them when I stumbled over some curtains. They let me into their little group and we became inseparable. Now if you could just leave, I believe Kevin is coming back and I really don't appreciate having to tell strangers my life story."

Sirius seemed to have believed Lily's lie, but James sure didn't. He looked at her strangely and said, "Sorry, my name is James Potter, and this is Sirius Black. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it, now leave."

"Well, if you don't give me your name, then I guess that you really are Lily Evans. And that would give me reason to kiss you." James knew this was a trap, if Lily gave him her "name" then all he had to do was ask Dani seeing as they supposedly went to the same school. But Lily didn't want others to go thinking that James Potter was able to kiss Lily Evans (who she would be forced to become at start of term) therefore declaring them as a couple.

"Well then fine, I'll give you my name, not that you'll recognize it. Neither would anyone else who went to Salem even. My name is Charlie Pat Start. I went by another name there though, but I won't tell you what. NOW LEAVE."

James laughed. That was the most ludicrous name he had ever heard. It was also the worst lie he had ever heard anyone say. Go by another name when you go to school. That's insane. Well, actually Lily had said the whole lie pretty calmly, and made it look like it was true, anyone who didn't know her would have been convinced. He looked at Lily, she was glaring at him with a fierce look of hatred in her beautiful emerald green eyes. The eyes, they were what captured him most about her. They seemed to suggest abnormality in her, some sort of presence. Unfortunately his laughter didn't last long. It came to an abrupt halt when Kevin, holding two glasses of ice cream in one hand came up and started screaming at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRASSING MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER. DID YOU JUST SEE HER IN THE SHOP AND SAY, OH MY WHAT A BEAUTIFUL PERSON, WHY DON'T I GO HARRASS HER? WHO CARES IF SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! WELL GUESS WHAT I –"

Lily quieted him down by touching him on the arm. She looked in his eyes and shook her head. "Kevin," She started very calmly and quietly, "I am sure that James and Sirius have a perfectly good reason for being here. However, let's not hear it now. We can talk to them at school or something. Why don't we just let them leave and we can enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

Kevin looked at her shocked. He didn't know what she was thinking! She was letting some jerk that she didn't like walk all over her! He didn't want her to do that! But he figured that he would talk to her about that later, if at all. He didn't want to ruin their relationship.

James and Sirius got up and left, glumly though. James was upset at Lily getting one over on him, he was unable to prove solid that that girl was Lily, and he just needed to do that. And Sirius had been watching James and Lily (or at least, Sirius thought that it must be Lily, after he story though he wasn't so sure) go neck and neck at each other and THEY had lost. The MARAUDERS had lost. That was unacceptable for him.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius started, "We know that Isaac and Matt are going to be sixth year Gryfinndor's right? Well, why don't we give them a proper welcoming. They are friends with Kevin and it would be a way to get even."

James smiled. "Sure, we'll do that, but first, you find everyone else. I am going to the Leaky Cauldron. Met me there in oh… 30 minutes?"

"Um… ok, but why? I thought that we were going to spend the day in Diagon Alley? Not stuck up inside some dusty old store."

"First of all Sirius, every store in the whole Alley is dusty. Second, The Cauldron isn't a store. And third, did you take a good look at Lily and her friends? They all have good tans, that would imply a beachy area, and the closest one is almost two hours away. Do you really think that they would travel two hours out here get their stuff go two hours back and then a month later traveling two hours out here again for the train? I doubt it. So they must be staying. I am going to check to see if a certain three boys and a girl have reserved themselves some rooms in for a while."

* * *

Lily and Kevin finished their ice cream and found Isaac and Matt in the joke shop. Lily literally had to drag them out so that they didn't buy the entire store. As it is, between the three of them it looked like they had a sample of every item. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and dropped their stuff in their rooms. They lounged around a bit and then at 7:00 went down for dinner. Lily was used to late dinners with these three. They were always in the middle of planning something so were always late, Lily normally pulled into their clutch as well. She quickly glanced around to make sure that there wasn't anyone that she knew and sat down next to Kevin, her back to the whole crowd.

* * *

A big thanks to all of my reviewers! HollyEvans, Susan, and DiffenDoofer!

**Another quick note about Susan's previous question**: I had intended to put this with the explaination but here is a quote "She did however mail (snail post office mail way) Dani and let her know where she was and that she was ok but she didn't hear anything back and figured that Dani had gone on some vacation with her dad." This was the end of chapter seven. She did care that she didn't see her friends so she sent them a letter. Sorry i left that out! :D


	10. The Curse

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The Curse**

James and the rest had talked all afternoon about how to get Lily to own up to being herself and after many ridiculous ideas from the Marauders, Dani said that she would just simply talk to her. They were best friends after all. And you don't lie to best friends. It's an unspoken rule. They had settle it over dinner and it was now 7:30, time for Dani and Sarah to leave them and go back to their room.

Dani and Sarah talked for a long time (three hours) on strategy for Lily. She didn't want to just walk up to her and say, hey are you Lily? She wanted Lily to let it sink in that it was her but she didn't want to bust out, 'YOUR LILY AND I WANT YOU TO FESS UP!' There was no way. They finally went to bed at 10:30 with a good strategy in their minds.

Peter and Remus left James and Sirius's rooms for bed at 10:00, falling asleep not to long after, but James couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was Lily, of course that was all he ever though about anyway but well, yeah.

Lily and the Jusketeers went up to their rooms at quarter after ten. They had had an uneventful evening except for when Lily accused Isaac of trying to put some charm on her when she felt something come over her. Isaac told her that it wasn't him! He said he swore it! So Lily let it drop, what had come over her wasn't all that bad. She just felt free of all her troubles, and that is bad, is it?

* * *

Late into the night Lily woke up. She had heard a voice inside her head, it was blurry but still it was there. It was really hard to concentrate though, the feeling of all her troubles being gone was really strong now. She soon forgot about what woke her up, her eyes glazed over and she stood up. 

Go down to the main room.

Lily complied. What else was she supposed to do?

Go outside and talk to a man wearing a hooded cloak who is right outside the door.

Lily started to go but stopped. Another voice had entered her head.

**Why should I do that? I don't even know who it is****!**

Yes you do! GO OUTSIDE!  
**_No, I don't want to_.**

Lily was getting a major headache. She wasn't sure what was going on inside her head anymore. One told her to do one thing and another the exact opposite!

GO OUTSIDE NOW!

No. Now go and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to some stranger.

All of a sudden the voices were gone. The pain was to great for Lily to bear, and she passed out.

* * *

James woke up. He thought that he had heard some footsteps on the stairs. He quickly glanced over at the clock. 2:16 in the morning. Way to early for someone to go down for a drink, the place was closed. He got up and opened the door. He saw a flash of red go around the corner. _Lily, it has to be Lily. _

He crept down the stairs and looked around the corner. He couldn't see who was there, all he saw was a figure in the middle of the room who seemed to be, wait no. The person seemed to be debating with herself. One moment she would look towards the door and almost start walking to it but the next she would have her feet firmly planted on the ground, refusing to move. He was about to go down to her and ask her what she was thinking about when she collapsed.

* * *

Lily woke up in a large green room. NOT the room that she had fallen asleep in either at the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't even the room that she had stayed in at Isaac's. But she knew where she was, but she was unsure of HOW she got there. Potter had done something. She was sure of it. How else could she get back there. Unless it was all a dream… but no. She had looked down to see what she was wearing. It was the new pajamas that she had gotten from Isaac's mom, the blue ones with small bears on it and the white spaghetti strap shirt with a single bear in the center that said underneath it "Beary Cute". It wasn't a dream, it had been real, but she was still at Potter's. How could she be at Potter's! She wanted to burst out crying. She had been having a great summer. She had made some new friends and had managed to actually have fun. Now though, she was back to almost where she had started. She couldn't ponder long though because James had run over to greet her. 

"You're awake! Lily, you're awake! You just collapsed in the Leaky Cauldron last night and I was kind of scared as to what had happened to you. We-"

James stopped suddenly, because Lily had started crying. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"James Potter, why did you have to ruin the perfect summer. My perfect summer with my new friends, my first EVER boyfriend… my best summer was this year, until now."

"Lily? I-I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. It's just well, when you disappeared over a month ago we all were scared. Dani and Sarah hadn't heard from you, we hadn't either. We did everything we could to find you and it just felt like you had dropped off the face of the planet. Then when we saw you yesterday, we were extremely excited. The ministry had told us to face the inevitable. To try to come to terms to that you were dead. We didn't believe that and were well, ecstatic! Then when you said that you weren't Lily, I had to prove you wrong in order to get my sanity back. I didn't care when I found out that you had a boyfriend," Lily looked at him with piercing eyes as if to not believe a word he was saying, "oh alright, I was extremely jealous. But we just wanted to know that you were alive. Then when you collapsed last night, I thought that you had died. I just couldn't stand that. I had missed you so much Lily."

Lily didn't know what to say, but she found the words rather quickly. "James Potter, I am sorry for saying that I was someone who I was not. I just didn't want you to ruin a perfect summer of mine. Also, I DID write to Dani. I told that I was all right and was staying at someplace with a beach. So you can't use that as an excuse for saying that I didn't contact you. But, I collapsed last night? When? The last thing that I remember is erm, saying goodnight to Kevin and the rest and I went to bed."

"Well, I guess that you woke up then. You were down in the main floor of the Leaky Cauldron and you just collapsed. I don't know why but you seemed to be trying to make up your mind about something."

Lily suddenly remembered. "Wait, I think I remember something. I had walked downstairs and almost left but, well…"

"What? What happened?"

"There were voices, inside my head. One was telling me to leave but the other just kept saying no, not to do it."

"That explains what you were 'making you mind up' on. But why did you collapse?"

"I had gotten a really big headache, then I was really weak. I couldn't think or even stand so I just fell."

"Hmm, that is weird. I don't know any spell that acts like that. My dad might know though, he is an Auror.

Lily looked at him with a bit of respect. She hadn't realized that James' father was an Auror! That would mean that James and his mom must worry all the time if he would come back alive. She felt a bit of sadness come over her because of that. She couldn't stand Potter yet, well, she'd have to see if there was a layer of actually true kindness to him. She was kind of shocked. "Um yeah, sure." She finally responded.

"I'll be back later to check to see how you are doing ok Lily?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Lily mumbled, rather embarrassed that she needed someone to look after her. After all. She WAS more than capable, she was just a little tired.

* * *

James hurried down the hall to talk to his dad. He knew that he would be leaving soon so he wanted to catch him first before he did. He simply had no idea of any spell that could try and force someone to do what they wanted them to do and he had to ask. 

When he got to his study door, he knocked quickly.

"Come in."

James went in barely able to contain himself, he knew not to speak unless his dad spoke to him first.

"Yes James, what is it? I am very busy right now."

"Dad, Lily just woke up and well, she told me about this spell or charm or something that someone cast on her. She said that voices were telling her what to do, one told her to do something and the other said no, and then she just collapsed. Dad, I don't know anything that could do that? Do you? I really want to know so that I can help her."

Mr. Potter looked shocked, James had no idea why though. "James, have they taught you nothing by now at Hogwarts about unforgivables?" James shook his head. "There are three curses that are known as the unforgivables. I will not be going into detail, however I will suggest to Dumbledore that you be taught them. The one that appears to have been cast on your friend causes someone to follow orders without question and quickly. One could be told to kill another and be forced to do it. It is very popular right now with You-Know-Who. However, it seems that Lily managed to throw it off if there were two voices and she collapsed unconscious because of it. The only way for Lily to heal is just rest, but make sure that there is someone in the room with her often. We don't want any chances of the same thing happening again."

James nodded and headed back to Lily's room, millions of things going through his mind.

When James opened the door and looked at Lily, she was already asleep. He also noticed that she had changed into her original pajamas that she had worn while at the Potter's that one when he had sneaked into her room through the passageway. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like an angel. He didn't want to disturb her, after all, it was almost 8:00, so he just left through the passageway at the back of the room, careful to leave it a crack open so that if Lily woke up and saw it, maybe she would find out where it lead…

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful reviewers: **Diffen Doofer, Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2, HolleyEvans** (see answer to question below), **xxxGreenBayxxx **(yes, he is VERY protective right now LOL), **trashcan** (see answer to question below), **Elfobsession2931, Monkeygirl1** (yes, that is an _AWFUL_ name LOL i hated it when i wrote it too LOL :D ) 

**HolleyEvans**: Lily didn't want James to bug her, but he did anyways. In chapter 8 this was mentioned. "Lily decided that they should call her something different. If James and his friends came, she didn't want him to bug her. She just wanted to be left alone with her new friends. Of course if Dani came she would tell **her** what happened. It's not like she would tell Potter, they were all sworn enemies." sorry i confused you!

**trashcan:** see previous answer. She didn't really 'ditch' her friends as much as wanting to aviod James and the Marauders, as said before. She _would_ have told Dani and Sarah but she saw the Marauders first and didn't want them to bug her so she told them a lie.


	11. The Passageway

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The Passageway**

Lily woke up the next morning with no one in the room. She was grateful, when Potter had left the night before she had quickly changed and gotten deep into the bed and pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to have to talk to him again. He was just confusing her. He was nice for awhile but then he was such a prat. Lily sighed as she got up and changed. She had decided that although she had her clothes from the Anderson family and the store load of clothes from Mrs. Potter (Mrs. Potter had bought her so much that in order for her to have a place large enough to store it, they had to enchant her closet and put rods all over the walls and have circular racks on the floor as well.) that she would still wear what she wore when at home… her REAL home. She had worn, at the Anderson's place and to Diagon Alley, what they had gotten her. But that was because it was the only clothes there.

Lily left her room and went to find the dinning room to find some breakfast. It didn't take her long to find it though, all she had to do was follow the noise that James and Sirius were making. But when she came in, all the noise stopped.

"Um, hi." She said awkwardly, "can I have some breakfast? It's just that well, umm,"

"OF COURSE!" James almost shouted causing Lily to cover her ears, "Oh, erm, sorry. Yeah, of course you can have breakfast! Why wouldn't you be able to? Oh, and Lily? I just wanted to let you know, I told what's his face, erm, Melvin? That you were here and would be staying for a while."

Lily had to contain her laughter as she shot mean glares at James. "It's Kevin."

"Umm, yeah right. Anyway, I told him."

"Left him a note underneath his trunk more like." Sirius mumbled under his breath to James, and thankfully for him Lily didn't hear it.

James shot him a look, "Lily? Also, your friends Dani and Sarah had to leave here this morning. Dani's dad came back and Sarah's parents were never to keen on the idea of her spending the summer at a "boy's house". As if! Well anyway, my mum said that you could go over there if you want and all…"

"You didn't tell them that I was here did you?"

"Noooo, well sort of. I told them that you wanted to go back to Diagon Alley to be with Calvin-"

"KEVIN!!"

"And they kind of mumbled something I couldn't quite hear and then they left. Why, did you want me to tell them?"

"Well, umm, not really. I don't necessarily want to go back yet either. I am really tired and the Jusketeers would want to do some crazy stuff that I am not up to quite yet."

"Umm, excuse me but the Jusketeers?"

Lily stopped and turned white. It was an unspoken agreement between Kevin, Matt, Isaac, and her that no one at Hogwarts was to find out, NO ONE. She couldn't really think of anything to say but, "Huh what are Jusketeers? Some kind of candy bar?"

Now James was REALLY confused. What was Lily talking about? She had just said something about some Jusketeers and now she was pretending that she had no idea what was gong on. He tried to catch Lily's eye but she wouldn't give instead she stood up and said, "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to make my way back to my room. Sorry, breakfast was great by the way." Then she left the room in a hurry.

James looked quizzically at the Sirius before getting up and following her. He was having a tough time keeping up too, she was a fast runner even if she didn't look like it, and she was already most of the way down the corridor to her room. He sighed, this was going to be a lot of work.

Lily ran into her room, slammed the door and collapsed on her bed. She paid no attention at all to James' pleas for her to stop running and wait. Then a few minutes later she ignored the creak of the door opening and shutting. She ignored it when someone, most likely James, put their hand on her back and start to rub. She just ignored everything and started to sob, all of her life catching up to her, her mind blanking as she remembered some of the things that James had done to her and her friends, especially to Severus.

Everyone thought that they hated each other. Especially after the O.W.L.S. at they end of last year, but that was all a stage, technically.

Lily and Severus had been talking about what they feared the most. Lily had told Severus that the thing that she feared most was of some one learning her secret (which she hadn't told anyone not even Dani, her best friend), but she was trying to find out his. He just refused to say it. Lily kept bugging him day after day and finally he gave in. He was scared of James ever going out with her, he didn't like it that James had a crush on her and he had thought that Lily had felt the same way. She had told him that she hated James Potter with a passion and wouldn't go out with him if her life depended on it but he ignored that and told her that he had a plan to prove it. He wanted to set up/plan it so that James and his buddies would prank him, if Lily stood up for him and refused James pleas to go out with him (him as in James) then he would believe her.

Lily had thought that it was simple enough, obviously she hated James and Severus was her friend, the easiest proof that she had ever made. But, something had happened. Someone had put Severus under an imperious charm. Not a really full one, so it wasn't an unforgivable but still, it was one just the same. Everything had gone as planned and then some mad him say it. They made him call her a mudblood. Lily didn't like to hear that, she had a feeling that he wasn't the one who said it but there was no way to prove it.

Severus had apologized many times but Lily just couldn't seem to talk to him. She believed him, but every time she was ready to forgive him, the night before in the common room, James would tell her that she shouldn't stick up for him, that he called her a mudblood and that it was pointless, so it ruined it. But she had forgiven him on the train, better late then never, and he had been extremely happy. But now that she was stuck with Potter all summer he would think that she didn't believe him again, he always was extremely paranoid. Lily was extremely confused, but she continually blocked out the voice that was trying to speak to her.

"Lily," James whispered, "Lily, it's ok." Lily was crying and he didn't have any idea what to do. He started to rub her back but that made her sob even more so he stopped. "Lily," he said again, "is there anything I can do to help? I don't even know why you are crying!"

Lily started to stop crying. She heard what someone was saying but she couldn't really place who it was. It sounded a lot like Potter but it was more gentle, sweet almost. She looked up when it said something else, "Lily, please tell me why you are crying."

It was James Lily saw, although it was comforting in a way the way that he was sitting on her bed next to her disturbed her. It reminded her too much of Kevin and the Jusketeers. She backed off to the other side of the bed and stood up, still staring at James, her face growing whiter and whiter. "P-potter? W-what a-are you d-doing in here. J-just leave me be, PLEASE!" Lily pleaded.

James looked at Lily, she was not in a state to be left alone but he didn't want to make her even more upset. She had been through a lot in the past few months. The problems with her family, the hooded stranger, fainting in the Leaky Cauldron and waking up here at James' house too. He didn't want to add to it so he left.

He went back to his room sulking, it was almost 10:00 already, Sirius and he would be leaving at two for Diagon Alley again. They had forgotten to buy everything that they needed from Zonko's. They still needed the new Preferred Customer Joke and Prank book, and they had forgotten to get a good supply stock. They needed A LOT more. They had forgotten to get some things last year and by the end of the year they had been out and couldn't find what they needed at the small joke shop in Hogsmeade.

After James had left, Lily went over to the desk. She took out some parchment and started to write a letter to the Jusketeers.

Dear Kevin and the rest of you all,

I miss you all terribly. As James said he told you, I am at his place. I want to go back to Diagon Alley to be with you, but I feel really weak yet. I am really sorry. I did something (well more or less said something) that I shouldn't have. I said "Jusketeers." They (Potter and Black) don't know what it means of course but well, they are not that stupid. I'm really s-

Lily stopped writing. She had heard a noise in the room. Unsure of what it was, she turned around. Her face grew completely white and a forgotten memory flashed in front of her eyes, making her want to scream.

It was the hooded man from last month, though it seemed much longer ago. She didn't really even remember it. He had told her that no matter what, he was going to do… something. Lily couldn't remember what it was.

"Lily Evans," the man hissed. " Come here, I want to talk to you."

Lily glanced around the room looking for a way to escape. Then she noticed a crack, like that of a door that she had never seen before, in the wall right next to the desk. Lily's gaze quickly went back to the hooded man, hoping he hadn't seen where she had looked.

"Never, I don't want to talk to you. I don't even know who you are."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. You know exactly who I am. You may hate me, but you do know me."

"I hate many, many people mister so that doesn't help me out at all."

"A child full of hate, that is not a good thing. You shouldn't hate people it's not very nice!"

Lily gulped, she was thankful that he hadn't moved any closer but his eyes never left her, giving her no way to sneak away. "I AM NOT A CHILD."

He just ignored her. "And now your precious James isn't around to save you. To bad, I guess this time you will have to come with me."

"James is NOT someone I would consider precious to me. I hate him." Lily snarled.

"Then that is another thing we have in common."

"Who, you and me or you and James."

He didn't answer, instead he decided to say something else to get Lily more upset. "I notice that you are now calling him James, not Potter. You actually do like him don't you? Don't lie now."

Lily hadn't noticed that. Was she really? She despised James, hated him more like, was she really starting to do that? "Shut up! I am just trying to show a little kindness for someone who helped me out and is allowing me to stay with him over the summer. I really HATE J- Potter."

The stranger chuckled and turned a ways to the door, now was Lily's chance; with a quick movement she had dashed to the opening and slipped through. She quickly found a lock and locked the door, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be able to get in.

Lily quickly kept on going down the passageway, unsure of what was really going on. She was going so fast she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings and was completely shocked and froze when a bright yellow light went off around her.

Lily jumped. What in the world was that! She glanced back to see the door she had locked still secure. She looked around on the walls and saw something written on them.

I hope you like your picture taken,

But that is why you came I reckon

There is no need to worry

And no need to fret

You're safe right now

But don't you forget.

Your picture if perfect is sent beyond,

Because you crossed the yellow line.

Pick up your passport with the Master,

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, make things faster.

Well at least now she knew what had happened, her picture had been taken. How and why she had no idea. She just kept on going, and jumped when there was a loud crash behind her. He had gotten through. She kept on running, hoping to get to the end of the passage soon, very soon.

* * *

James was in his room, doing a potions essay for their cruel (except for to the Slytherins) potions master Professor Tweening when a beep went out through his room. It normally wouldn't have surprised him because that beep told him that someone (normally Sirius) was coming through the passageway. But Sirius was in his room across the hall (or still eating) and the only entrance to it was in Lily's room. Wait. Lily. That was it! She was coming through. 

James quickly got up and went to the entrance to the passageway. He looked at the counter that showed how many people were in there and was surprised to see that the number was two. Maybe Sirius was showing it to her, he figured. All of a sudden there was a crash and Lily fell through the wall on top of James. Her face was white, deathly white, he noticed when he got up. He glanced down the passage and saw someone coming. Getting out his wand he pointed it down there, daring the intruder to come any farther. There was a pop and the figure disappeared.

He shut the door and went right to where Lily was still laying, motionless on the floor. He had no idea whatsoever on what to do. Deciding that because he had no idea how to treat anyone who is in that condition he got up to go get his mum to help him with her. He was almost to the door when he heard something, a faint whisper.

"N-no. D-don't go. Please s-stay here. H-hold me James. Please just hold me."

James stopped dead in his tracks. Lily Evans, the person who hated him the most (well besides Snape and Malfoy) in the world wanted him to hold her? He must have heard her wrong.

"P-please j-just hold me. Please?"

But there it was again. Unsure of what to do he went over to her and picked her up in his arms, sitting down with her on his bed. Rocking her back and forth he heard her mumbling things. Strange things like "…hate…child…precious…you and James…kindness…hate…" none of which made any sense though so he decided to ignore it.

James, seeing that she had fallen asleep, got up to go to find his mum. But he was stopped, for the second time.

Sirius had barged into the room hyper as could be, very loudly. "Hey James! Listen, I was thinking maybe we could go early to-" He stopped suddenly when James pointed to his bed and hissed at him to be quite. He started again in a whisper, "What the heck is she doing here? She is going to kill you when she wakes up! What did you use? One of our droughts?"

James shook his head. "It was that guy in the cloak again…" He went on to explain what happened, leaving out the part about Lily asked him to hold her. He didn't really want Sirius to know that. Lily probably wouldn't even remember that when she woke up so there would be to point.

"Sooo, you put her in your bed huh? I still don't believe a word that you are saying. She is so going to kill you when she wakes up!"

"Sirius! Shut up! You'll wake her up and then she will be furious! Why don't you go find my mum and tell her what happened. Then go… wait, just come back here when you finished telling my mum."

Sirius nodded, chuckling to himself as he left the room, oh what fun he could have with his talk to Mrs. Potter.

James went back to Lily and just stared at her. This was the second time this summer that this happened to her, well the third really. It was his fault entirely too. This probably wouldn't have happened if he didn't force his parents to take Lily back with them! Now she was lying in bed, his bed, and unconscious. She was going to be really mad when she woke up, he could already tell.

He got up and went to the passageway again and found what he was looking for. Two pictures were in a small box right next to the door. One was of Lily, she looked scared and shocked looking all around her in search of something. But the other one was what he really wanted to see, (not that he didn't want to look at Lily, he just needed to see who that person was.) James was shocked at who it was. James never forgot a face, he knew exactly who it was. He had to hide it from Lily. She couldn't know. She would… he didn't know what she would do but he didn't want to find out.

He put the picture behind a brick in his fireplace and went back over to Lily who was stirring.

Lily woke up two hours later but didn't open her eyes. She was too comfortable. She hadn't slept that well for a long time. As soon as her happiness came it was gone again. She wasn't in her bed. It smelled a lot different. It smelled like, Potter. What in the world was she doing in POTTER'S bed! She opened her eyes quickly and tried to get up but was stopped.

"Lily, you have to rest. You can't get up right now as much as I know you want to."

"You planned this Potter and you know it. Let me out now!"

"Lily don't you remember what happened? Any of it?"

"Remember what exactly. The last thing I remember was being in my room way on the OPPOSITE SIDE of the living quarters writing a letter to my boyfriend. Then I-" Lily suddenly stopped. For once she felt almost grateful for Potter's presence. This was too much.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James prompted. "Can't you remember? Anything?"

Lily looked up at him. "Potter, what I remember I want to forget. I want to forget that it ever happened. I just can't, I don't want to remember what he said to me either time. I just want to forget."

James looked at Lily with eyes full of compassion. "Lily, I am sure that you want to forget, but I really want to know what happened ok?"

Lily glared at him. "Fine Potter, but I won't be telling you the whole thing. This guy in a large cloak with a hood came in my room. The first time before I met Kevin and the gang and the second time just now. Both times he said something to me, I won't be telling you what, and this second time…" Lily shuddered, "I just don't want to say anything else ok. Just leave me alone."

James knew this already, he had wanted to learn what the man wanted. He was rather scared for Lily. Seeing that Sirius had never come back with his mom, he left to go find them.

* * *

Thanks to **Monkeygurl1, xxxGreenBayxxx, DIFFENDOOFER, trashcan, holley-evans**, and **Elfobsession2931** for the reviews.

**xxxGreenBayxxx - **yes, kevin has that.... and the thing about Isaac? he .. ... . .......... ..... .. There. that is the answer! :D

**DIFFENDOOFER - **Lily is going into her sixth year... so she will be sixteen on September 2nd... (her birthday)

Now, just to let you know. I will be on vacaction next week (going to LA) so i definatly will not be able to update. Sorry! i will update when i get back though.


	12. The Fight

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**The Fight**

It was 10:30 at night. James had found his mom and they had gotten Lily up out of bed. They had tried to move Lily back to her original room but when they got there she had started screaming and stopped only when the door was closed and they were moving in the other direction.

They had moved her to the bedroom right next to James' so that he could keep a watch on her. It was kind of difficult to hear anything in her room though because it was quite a ways away. He had his closet, and the bathroom in between them. But he figured that if she screamed, he would be able to hear her easily and be able to get right over there. They also would be sharing a bathroom; James smirked. _I wonder if she sings in the shower…_ This was going to be the best part of the summer yet.

When James woke up the next morning he thought that it all must have been a dream. It was too good to be real. Lily Evans was not at his house anymore, and she most definitely could not be in the bedroom next to his and sharing a bathroom with him. It was just too unreal.

Lily woke up late and found her "new" room with another occupant in it.

"Hello Lily. I was just leaving, I have a meeting to go to and I was going to leave a note explaining things. I couldn't talk to you much yesterday because of well, obvious reasons." Mrs. Potter started, and then she looked at her watch, which read, VERY LATE. "Oh dear. I am really late. Well, the note is on your desk, and if you need anything, James shares the room right next to you now. Got to run!" and then with a Pop she was off.

Lily got up and walked over to **the** desk and picked up the note. It wasn't _her_ desk, it was the POTTER'S desk.

Dear Lily,

I am sorry for not being able to talk to you much yesterday, but here is a note explaining some things.

We moved all your clothes into here including the stuff that I bought. There is a door leading off to the closet. I hope you like what I got though it isn't much. Don't feel obligated to wear any of it either. Half the fun for me was buying it all!

The other door leads to the bathroom. You will be sharing it with James, sorry about this but it was pretty much the only choice at the time. We thought that it would be best if someone could keep an eye on you just in case that man came back.

When you want to lock the door to your bedroom, your closet, or the bathroom just say 'Lock' and it will lock for you.

Last night you said something about needing a letter that was on your desk. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything there. Are you sure that you didn't send it off already? There is more parchment in the drawer here though in case you want to write anything else.

Your bathroom is connected to James' closet and that is connected to his room if you want to talk to him without walking through the hall. (This was Sirius probably won't see you and you can listen in on him to see if Sirius is in there as well.) Please don't be afraid to talk to him. He isn't half-bad if he is alone without his 'Marauder' friends, especially Sirius.

If you need a snack at all, just press the button right above your bed and a house elf will come in and you can tell him or her what you want.

Sincerely Yours,

Mrs. Potter

P.S. Seeing as you are still asleep I will leave this here. I am sorry I couldn't tell you this all personally. It makes me feel awful about that all. Maybe we can do something just us when I get back from my meeting. See you later dear.

Lily looked at the letter. So Mrs. Potter _did_ get her some clothes. She hoped that as she said that it wasn't much. She hated it when people did things for her like that. She was sharing a bathroom with Potter? That prat, git, miserable… Mrs. Potter wanted her to give him a chance. She probably should. She didn't want to after what he did to her. After all, it was because of him that her parents started being cruel to her.

One thing Lily didn't like. Her letter was gone. It wasn't like she had any valuable information in it but well. How could it just disappear like that? The only conclusion she came up with was that James took it, how else could it have gone missing? There was no other logical explanation for it.

Lily walked over to the closet door. Might as well get dressed. When Lily opened the door, she saw something she didn't expect. She expected a small walk in closet like the one she had at the Anderson's but this was too much. It was almost as large as the bedroom she was given. Every wall had clothes on it and there were racks in the middle of the floor full of clothes as well. She recognized her normal clothes right away. They stuck out like a sore thumb in the way back corner. They were the only ones that looked decent, the rest were all to prissy. Mrs. Potter even got her a ton of DRESSES, and Lily Evans does NOT wear dresses except to balls or extremely fancy parties. NEVER does she wear them otherwise.

She went over to that corner and also saw the clothes that she got from the Andersons. She decided to wear Kevin's favorite outfit. She wanted to think about them today. Her new friends, they were great friends. Of course, none of them could beat Dani who was her all time best friend but they came pretty close. Like Dani, they were always making her laugh.

James went to find his mum, if he was lucky he might find her before she left. He raced around the house looking everywhere for her and found just before she was stepping into the fireplace to floo.

"Hey MUM! WAIT A SEC!"

"James, I can't talk. I am very late for my meeting. Can you tell me whatever this is about when I get back at about… oh, 4:30?"

"But-"

"Thanks dear, I got to run! Be nice to Lily and make her feel welcome." Mrs. Potter said as she stepped into the fire. "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY!"

Why in the world was she going to Hogwarts? James wondered. There isn't anything special there that needs to be done. Oh well, I got to go make Lily feel welcome don't I? I should get started!

James spent the day trying to talk to Lily and Lily spent the day trying to get away from James. She was furious with him and had hidden in the Lounge hoping that he wouldn't look there. Lily had her book "The Story of the Trapp Family Singers" with her and was reading it blocking out all sound around her. And eventually dozed off.

Suddenly he said, "That was really awfully nice of you."

An altogether new tone in his voice, like the deep rich quality of a low bell, made Lily look up, and she met his eyes, looking at her with such warmth that she lowered hers immediately again, bewildered. Automatically Lily asked what was so nice of her, as she only remembered her awful comment to him.

"Why," he said, astonished, "didn't you send word to me that you accepted the offer – I mean, that you want to marry me?"

All the books Lily was carrying fell to the floor.

Lily's eyes darted open. What was that dream all about. The only dream she had like that one before was with that, no, she couldn't think about it. Forgetting about it and avoiding him was the only answer.

Mrs. Potter had gotten home really late that evening looking highly frazzled so James had decided to forgo his previous thought of asking her a serious question. Well, it was semi serious anyway…

Lily got up the next morning sure of one thing. She was not going to do what she had done the day before, and that was just lounge around the house trying to get away from Potter. She decided that she wanted to visit Dani and Sarah. She had seen them at Diagon Alley and had needed to resist the urge to talk to them, and today she was going to talk to them no matter what.

She went about the house looking for Mrs. Potter and found her in the kitchen talking to the house elves. Lily was revolted that they even had house elves but decided to keep her opinion to herself.

"Mrs. Potter? I was wondering if I could use some floo to visit my friend Dani? I haven't spoken to her lately and I just, well, I just wanted to see her again before school, you know?"

"No problem dear. James likes to hide the floo powder so that we can't leave sometimes. Why don't you go ask him where it is. To get back here after you go to your friends, say "Potter's Lair". I don't think that Harry has changed it… well have fun dear!"

Lily sighed and walked off. Mrs. Potter was always calling her dear this, or dear that. Lily just hated that. Her parents when they had been nice to her hadn't even done that. And on top of that she had to go talk to James Potter the arrogant big head this early in the morning. Could this day get any worse?

Lily went up to James' room and knocked on the door. He opened it right away and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Why hello Lily! Fancy seeing you at my bedroom door this early in the morning!"

"One: It's not early, it is already past 11 o'clock"

"Which is early, go on…"

"Two: I am not here at my own consent, your mum told me that you have the floo powder and I need to go see Dani."

"Oh, is that all?" James said as put on a puppy-dog face.

"Yes, that is all. Now will you please give me the floo powder?"

"Sure thing Lils. You can even use my fireplace." He said, handing her the powder still grinning like a maniac.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Dealing with an incompetent freak was not what she had wanted to do today but well, she had had to do it. She threw in the powder, stepped into the green flames and shouted, "Ginther Residence"

When Lily got to Dani's house, the first thing that she noticed was that the house was quiet, too quiet.

"Dani? Dani are you even here?"

She heard a soft moan coming from upstairs. Curious as to what it was Lily headed up, glancing at the clock as she went. It was almost 12:00, Dani couldn't be asleep anymore, it was too late. Lily walked into the bedroom and gasped.

Dani and Sarah were on the floor with beer bottles in hand. Lily picked the bottles and threw them away, shocked that they had actually had beer. Then she took two buckets of water and splashed one on each of them. They shot up like a bolt then moaned and lay back down.

"Ugh, I feel like a bookshelf landed on my head." Dani moaned.

"Close enough" Lily replied, "you got drunk and fell unconscious on the floor, I just woke you up with some water."

"Lily? Is that really you?" Sarah asked.

Their headaches seemed to be forgotten instantly, as they both sat up and looked at her spectaclly.

"Yes, it is me. And before you ask, it also was me at Diagon Alley. I just wanted to spend some time with Kevin, Isaac, and Matt. I didn't really want to lie to you two I just didn't want Potter and Black to know. They would have ruined the day for us."

"James said that you collapsed on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron the other night!" Dani said.

"Yeah, I did. I was under the imperious curse I guess. I told Potter the affects and he asked his dad. I don't really want to talk about him"

"Alright. We have a ton of questions for you. We were going to find you in Diagon Alley today anyway. James said you went back there." Sarah explained.

"I didn't. I don't feel quite up to par yet and I don't want to much activity."

"Ok. Why don't we go downstairs and have some brunch. We didn't have breakfast yet, as you can tell, and I am sure that you didn't have lunch yet." Dani suggested.

The three of them went downstairs and ate a silent breakfast. Lily's thoughts kept drifting to Kevin and her lost letter. She had written another letter last night and was planning on sending it when she got back, she hadn't quite finished it yet.

When they finished they went into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"So Lily. Can we ask you what happened?" Dani began.

"Yeah, how did you meet those three guys anyway?"

"Well I don't exactly know. I woke up in Isaac's house by the beach. Oh my word, it was SO beautiful! I can't believe how beautiful it was! The three were staying there. We talked and I found out what houses that they would be in and about their families. Oh, and before you ask, Isaac and Matt are in Gryfinndor, Kevin's brother Tom got sorted into Ravenclaw, and Kevin got sorted into Slytherin."

"I knew it. That no good dirty rotten piece of filth. He doesn't even deserve to be going to Hogwarts." Dani spat, her distaste for Kevin highly evident.

"Don't you speak bad about Kevin! He is really sweet."

Dani just sat there and glared meaningfully at Lily and she moved uncomfortably.

"So," Sarah started, get rather uncomfortable herself, "What happened after that?"

Lily smiled at Sarah, happy for new conversation, "Well, the next day we went to the beach. Isaac and Matt tried to pull me under and ended up braking my foot. Kevin carried me up to the house after he chased them away and got me some potion to fix it up."

"Excuse me Lily, I got to go call my dad. I forgot that he told me to call at 1 o'clock and here it is almost two!" Dani said as she rushed out of the door.

Lily looked at Sarah, "Sarah, did Dani say anything about why she didn't like Kevin and the group at all? Anything that I might be forgetting?"

"The only thing that she mentioned was that she and Matt were neighbors and that they stayed at Matt's house most every summer. They really hated each other too."

"Oh, really? Well then I need to tell you something. Don't tell Dani please? Kevin and I, well we're. We're sort of a couple."

"WHAT THAT IS ABSURD! A GRYFFINDOR AND A SLYTHERIN? LILY HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Shh, Sarah! I don't want Dani to hear she would freak out even more than you I'm afraid and I can't lose either of your friendships."

"Fine, but you should tell her. She should know that!"

"I should know what?" Dani asked while walking into the room.

"That I had a great time over there and I wouldn't take it back for anything."

"Yeah? Well while you were over there having the time of your life with my worst enemies we have been worried sick about you. The ministry had even gone as far as to presume you dead!"

"W-what? They said that I was dead? Why would they do that? And why would you believe them? I sent you a letter the muggle way explaining where I was and saying that I was all right! Why would they say I was dead?"

"I didn't get any stupid letter. I didn't get any word from you at all. Next thing you'll be telling me is that you are going out with Kevin, a Slytherin!"

Lily squirmed in her seat. "Well, umm, you see that isn't far off from the truth."

"WHAT!"

"Dani please calm down! You know I don't care anything about the separations between the houses! I never have and I never will! I have plenty of friends in Slytherin! Severus, Lauren, and Rachel, and now I have Kevin. He is really sweet! You don't know him very well."

"I know him better than you do! Every summer he was at Matt's house, who was by the way my neighbor! I can't believe you! They were always playing pranks on me being mean…"

"And from what I understand from them, they were harmless pranks that wore off in a couple of hours and you did even worse ones back."

"No way. Lily they have been feeding you lies. All lies!"

"Dani they are my friends! I stuck up for you to them and they understood, why can't YOU understand about them?"

"You know what Lily? It is impossible to understand them. But I have a question for you, do you value our friendship?"

Sarah butted in, "Dani come on, they are just boys! Just like the Marauders. And we're friends with them now!"

"Oh really?" Lily was getting very upset. "I thought that we were sworn enemies? Enemies to the end of time"

"Lily this is different. They helped us search for you, we couldn't help but become friends."

"And what about me? Like I had a choice? They were the only people for kilometers! What am I supposed to do? **Walk** home? I don't think so."

"Lily, you never answered my question. Do you value our friendship?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, if you want to keep it, break up with Kevin and stop being their friend."

"What!"

"You heard me. Sarah and I refuse to be your friend until you are no longer friends with those three. So why don't you hang around with that Jessica and Ashley, I'm sure that they'll be just GLAD to have you around."

"But you guys. You are my best friends! No one could replace you!"

"Well it seems that those three have. So here take some floo powder and get out of my life."

Lily got up crying and took the floo powder. She threw it into the fire, stepped in and called out, "Potter's Lair." And then she left in a flash of flames.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews **Lizmarauder4eva, holly-evans, xxGREEN BAYxx, Siriuslyfun19212, MonkeyGurl1, Elfobsession2931, trashcan522, v-babe, and soccergirl975**!

**Lizmarauder4eva** - in answer to your question. i believe that at the end of chapter 10 i explained something about it to holleyevans and trashcan. hope it helps!

**xxxGREEN BAYxxx** - .. .. ... ... ..... .. .....! There you go! there is your answer!

**Siriuslyfun19212** - The dude is .... .......! There you go!

**Elfobsession2931 **- .. .. .. ... ... .. ... ..........!

Well thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I am really really sorry that it took me so long to update! I feel really bad. But hopefully before August 23 I will have it updated again two times. I hope. California was awesome but it feels great to be home in nice clean air. L.A. was so smoggy, but I still wish that I could have stayed longer.  
Well I have to go! I hope to update really soon.


	13. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The Hogwarts Express**

When she landed she found herself in James' room. _Just great, this is the exact opposite of what I need right now._ Ignoring the looks and questions she got from Potter she bolted trough his closet, and the bathroom emerging in her room. She locked the door and flopped on her bed in tears. Her best friends now hated her because of her new friends. What else could go wrong? She was not about to dump her very first boyfriend. He was so sweet to her. Sure they played pranks, but who didn't? Dani and Sarah now were friends with the Marauders and **they** played pranks! Loads of them. All of them directed at everyone in the school, especially the Slytherins. Not all of them were bad! Lily had four friends there including Kevin. None of them hated her because she was muggle born or that she was a Gryfinndor. Why should Dani and Sarah be any different? If they were going to treat her friends like that then Lily didn't need them. No! What was she just thinking! They were her best friends! Now who was she going to hang out with in the tower? Sure there was Isaac and Matt, but she couldn't just have them! The only other sixth years were Jessica and Ashley. They were prissy popular girls. The ones most (not Lily and Dani and Sarah) were jealous of. Lily could never be able to join with them. They hated her! Lily wasn't pretty, she didn't have the right clothes, she… Lily stopped where she was thinking. Thank you Mrs. Potter.

Lily of course didn't want to be friends with Jessica and Ashley but it was the only way for her not to be the outcast of Gryfinndor. All she needed to do was a) use a lot of makeup to make herself look nice b) wear all the prissy clothes that Mrs. Potter had gotten her and c) start acting a little more cheerful all the time and get rid of her attitude. All thanks to Mrs. Potter steps a and b were no problem. And Lily was SURE that she would be able to take care of part c in time. If she managed that MAYBE Dani and Sarah would come up to her and apologize. Hopefully they would anyway; Lily wouldn't be able to take not having their friendship to carry her through everything for very long.

For the rest of the summer Lily stayed in her room, never leaving it except to go to the bathroom. She spent the time getting over what Dani had said and she worked on using makeup and figuring out what to pack for school. She wasn't going to pack any of her original clothes, just the ones Mrs. Potter gave her. She packed several fancy dresses and many skirts. She packed lots of tops, short-sleeved, no sleeved, long-sleeved. No sweet-shirts though, nothing anywhere close to what she usually wore. She had picked out the perfect outfit for the train ride to Hogwarts. It was a pair of tight (but not too tight) khaki pants with rather tight black top that had two small white and beige stripes on it. (Black (top) White Beige Black Beige White Black (top)). Lily had to admit though that most of these shirts and stuff were really cute.

She had also perfected the way she did her hair and makeup. She had Dani had been mocked for wearing makeup but that was because they had used noticeable stuff. The makeup that she had now perfected was barely noticeable but it added so much more color to her face. Her face was no longer pale and her eyes not as dull. They now sparkled twice as much as before. And when she woke up September 1st she was ready to face it all.

James however was confused. When Lily had gotten back from Dani's house she had tears pouring down her face, then she locked herself in her room. The house elves brought up food for her and they had been asked how she was and they responded that they were told by Miss Lily not to say anything. So they were no longer questioned. They did however say that she barely touched what they gave her.

James immediately had owled Dani asking what had happened and got a shocking reply.

James,

Do not ask what is going on. Lily and I are no longer friends and it is her fault, no one else's. Just leave her alone and she'll get over it. If she is so depressed tell her to owl her Slytherin boyfriend who with his friends seemed to have replaced me. I have nothing more to say she is no longer on any of concern to me.

Dani

James had been more than shocked. Something really bad must have happened if they were no longer friends. Of course this was the reason that James was looking for to figure out what was wrong with Lily. And James had thought of the perfect birthday present for Lily from him, and hopefully this would also distract her from Dani when she saw her again.

James woke up on September 1st anxious for the day ahead. He would of course be going to platform 9 ¾ to go to Hogwarts, but that was not what he was anxious about. He couldn't wait to see Lily again. She would have to leave the confines of her room and face the world. She would be going to the prefect meeting with Remus, but most importantly she would be riding with him to the platform.

When James got downstairs he was shocked to see Lily's trunk and a couple of bags in the hallway by the front door already. _Boy she was an early riser today_. But he got the biggest shock when he walked into the dining room to eat breakfast.

Someone, a beautiful someone, was sitting at the table. James just stared not moving until the person spoke.

"Potter stop looking at me. You disgust me when you do that."

James snapped back and realized something. That was Lily Evans! She looked so beautiful! She wasn't wearing her normal clothes, and her face had changed. It wasn't ghastly like it used to be it had more color and her eyes, wow. Her eyes were sparkling a lot more now; they looked like they had more joy in them.

"So Lily, you all set for the station?"

"Yes." She responded curtly, not wanting to talk to him. She just wanted to get to the station and be with her friends Kevin, Matt, and Isaac. They were the only ones who understood her and it had only taken them a month. They didn't care who else she was friends with, it didn't matter to them like it did to some people.

Lily quickly finished her breakfast and went in search for Mrs. Potter to see when they would be leaving. She found her by Sirius' room banging on the door trying to wake him up.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Lily said cheerfully.

"What? Oh hello Lily! Why, don't you look lovely this morning! Do you mind going in there to wake up Sirius? We have to leave in forty-five minutes and he still isn't awake!"

Lily grinned, "No problem, I'd be more than glad to."

Mrs. Potter thanked her and quickly walked off leaving Lily to her task. Lily smirked and opened the door. There was Sirius still sleeping in bed.

She walked up to his bed and yelled in his ear, "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!"

Sirius bolted up and scowled. "Who are you and why in the world did you scream in my ear! I can barely hear out of it now!"

"Well at least I got you up. We are leaving in 40 minutes for the train Black, and Mrs. Potter doesn't want to be late." Lily smirked as she left leaving a befuddled Sirius behind to tend to his ear.

Thirty-five minutes later everyone was settled in a ministry car and on the way to Kings Cross Station. Lily sitting sulking next to Potter by the door. (That means that Potter is in the middle and Black at the other door) Lily was glaring at James Potter more than usual because he was sitting abnormally close to her.

"Potter, can't you please move farther the other way? I don't have any room whatsoever."

"Sorry Lils, Sirius here loves his space and every time he sits near a window he sits as far from it as he can. So you see, I can't move over the other way anymore without sitting on Sirius' lap." James replied smirking.

"Potter you disgust me, you know that?"

"Yes my dear Lily, you have told me that twice this morning already even." James said his smile broadening.

Lily didn't say another word for the next 15 minutes it took to get to the station. She didn't want to give Potter another chance to make her mad. She needed to appear happy in order for her plan to work.

When the car finally stopped, Lily was the first one out and the first to grab her things and head towards the station. She didn't even look back as she passed through the wall to get onto platform 9 ¾.

Immediately she spotted the Jusketeers and she headed right over to them, giving Kevin a hug when she reached them.

"Hello everyone!"

"LILY! Where were you? We were so worried! We had no idea where you went!"

"What? Oh that Potter! I could kill him! He told me that he told you!"

"Told us what?"

"Well, apparently I collapsed in the Leaky Cauldron. Potter brought me to his house and I stayed there for the rest of the summer. I hated it. I went and saw Dani and, and…"

"Shhh, Lily, sweetie, its ok! You're here now with us. We won't let anything happen to you. Are you going to be alright now?"

"You don't understand. Kevin, Dani… Dani said that she wasn't going to be my friend anymore just because you guys were my friends, especially you Kevin. She has a big grudge against you. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah we did. She doesn't forgive easily. We DID try to apologize though! Please trust us!"

"Oh I trust you guys." Lily brightened up and smiled.

"Oh and Lily, did I tell you that you look very beautiful today?" Kevin said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Lily giggled. "Thank you Kevin. Well, I am sorry guys, but I must be going! Prefect meeting on the train and I need to say hi to someone before I go there."

The boys nodded and waved her off as she left. She quickly had spotted the two heads that she had been looking for and made her way over to them.

"Hello Jessica and Ashley! Nice to see you again." Lily said. Short and sweet, just as she planned it. She kept on walking.

"Lillian Evans? Is that you?!"

"Yes?"

"Wow Lillian! You look really nice." Ashley said.

"Yeah! It's great to see you after such a long break. Anything interesting happen?"

"Well, not to much, same old same old. Not much changes lately. Well, I got to go to the prefect's meeting. Nice seeing you guys again!"

"Nice to see you to Lillian! Why don't you find us after the meeting? You can come sit with us in our compartment." Jessica suggested.

"Sure! Why not? See you then!"

Lily smiled as she got onto the train and head up front to the prefect compartment. Part one of plan A was accomplished. Now she wasn't completely alone. She was still smiling as she walked into the compartment and sat down next to Remus Lupin her fellow Gryfinndor sixth year prefect.

"Nice to see you again Remus! How has your summer been? Besides well the obvious."

"Lily? Is that really you?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "Everyone has been saying that lately. Have I changed that much?"

Remus shook his head, "Not really, well sort of. Oh I don't know. Sorry, I am useless in that type of thing."

Lily laughed, "Remus Lupin lighten up! Well, the prefect meeting should be starting soon. Shh."

Lily looked ahead and paid attention to the new two head students, Alice Godfry and Frank Longbottom. She had no idea how those two got to be heads. Especially Frank. He was the biggest klutz in classes, mostly in Potions.

"Hello and Welcome! Ok, I am going to make this as short as possible for you so that you can get back to your friends. Fifth year prefects, you will be patrolling the corridors of the train today and most of the time you will patrol at Hogwarts as well. We are well aware that you have your O.W.L.S. this year and will take that into consideration when you are assigned your work. Sixth years, you are going to be in charge of the ball this year. It will be for Christmas; the night before everyone leaves for holiday. Don't over abuse your privileges, but don't be afraid to hand out detentions. You will only be able to hand out a detention if the person you are handing it to deserves it. If we, or if any of the Professors find this otherwise, you will be stripped of you prefect duty, lose 250 points for your house and given a months worth of detentions. We don't want innocent people to serve detentions, so don't forget to do your duties well. Any further instructions will be given to you by post. Prefect meetings are every other Wednesday. The first one is the second Wednesday of this month so that you will be back in the swing of things for school by then. Have a great start of term. Fifth years patrol the corridors and sixth years you may go back to your friends." Frank said.

Alice looked at him; "You forgot something! There are some transfers into sixth year this year, two Gryfinndors, one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins. Please make them feel welcome because it will be hard for them to come into a new school not knowing very many people. So please, include them and make them feel at home. Well, that is all we have to say so, Ravenclaws and Gryfinndors come see me for your password and the rest see Frank. Remember the prefect meetings! There will be a reminder for you in the post that day. Have a nice term!"

Lily got up and smiled. That was shorter than last year's speech at least. Frank and Alice were really nice but they always seemed like they didn't know what was going on. She and Remus told the fifth years that they would get the password and for them not to worry about it, then they went up to Alice.

"Hey Alice! How's it going?"

"Lily Evans? Is that you? You look great!"

Lily blushed. "Thank you Alice! Well, what's the password?"

"Let's see Gryfinndor password… ah, yes here it is, Chocolate Apples."

"Thanks Alice! Well, got to go! See you at the prefect meeting!"

Lily and Remus walked away smiling. Lily always wanted Frank and Alice to get together and now would be their perfect chance.  
  
"I wonder who all the transfers are." Remus said.

"I know who four of them are. There is Isaac Anderson and Matt VanRynn for Gryfinndor. And then there is Tom Kikkert for Ravenclaw and Kevin Kikkert, his twin, for Slytherin."

"How in the world did you know that? I mean I knew the Gryfinndor's cause it was in our letter but the others?"

"Well, I spent the summer with Issac, Matt, and Kevin. Kevin and I are actually going out."

"You, Lily Evans, are going out with a Slytherin?"

"Oh don't you start it too. I am sick of all this separation between the houses nonsense. Why do you all have to be like that!?"

Lily was fuming as she walked away to find Jessica and Ashley. Remus had no right to act like that. She had already lost two friends because of this. Remus wasn't exactly a friend but he wasn't an enemy like Potter either. She found the compartment she was looking for and entered it, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Lillian!" Jessica said as she entered the compartment, "How was the meeting? I heard that the sixth year prefects plan the ball! What can you tell us!"

"Well, it is going to be the night before everyone leaves for Christmas Vacation. That is all we have planned really so far."

"Oooh! How exciting! A Christmas ball! I can't wait!" Ashley squealed.

Lily smiled again. This was way weird, they were treating her like they knew her all her life. This was defiantly not what she expected, but it would work!

"Oh! Lillian, I have an idea! It could be a muggle type party. You know, with muggle dresses for the girls and muggle tuxes for the guys! That would be a whole lot better than robes."

"Oh yes! My parents are both muggle and they have taken me to several muggle balls. I could get them to send me some dresses!"

"That sounds like a good idea! I love it! I will defiantly mention it at the next prefect meeting. But did you know that there is a muggle clothing shop in Hogsmeade?"

"There is! Where? I have been looking for one for ages! Can you show me the first visit we have?"

"Sure, it is close to the opposite side. I'm not surprised that you never noticed it. We could go there for sure!"

The girls all squealed and talked about clothes for the rest of the trip. A boring topic if you asked Lily but well, she didn't exactly have a choice. When they were getting close to Hogwarts they quickly changed into their uniforms and got ready to leave.

"Lillian," Jessica started, "Where did you get all of your new clothes from? You've never worn them to school before."

"Well, my parents sent me to live with someone else from now on and they didn't like the shape of the clothes that my parents had always made me get so they took me shopping!" Lily said. It was the truth, well except for the part about Lily going shopping… but well this way Lily didn't have to lie too much.

"You are so lucky. My parents would never do that! You don't have to live with real parents anymore who bug the crap out of you and you got a shopping spree! How much more lucky could you get!?"

* * *

Thanks to **IvyClimbing, Elfobsession2931, snowgremlin, and Siriuslyfun19212 **for the wonderful reviews!!!!

**Elfobsession2931 - **Happy th Birthday!!!! (don't know how old your turning so I say your turning years old.)  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear **Elfobsession2931!  
**Happy Birthday to you!

I will be updating again today, so... yeah... that's all I have to say I guess...)


	14. The Welcoming Feast

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The Welcoming Feast**

Lily laughed with them all as they got off the train in search of a carriage. She jumped when someone picked her up in their arms.

"Hello my beautiful! How come you didn't come to our compartment after your meeting?" He said as he put her down. Jessica and Ashley had turned around.

"Well you see Kevin, I do have other friends." Lily said as she turned to Jessica and Ashley. "Jessica and Ashley, I would like you to meet Kevin Kikkert, my boyfriend."

The girls, minus Lily, giggled as they shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Kevin." Jessica said while Ashley asked, "Do you have any friends?"

They all laughed as at that moment Matt and Isaac walked up. "Why of course ladies," Kevin said as he smirked, "Meet my dear friends Matthew and Isaac."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Isaac and Matt responded.

Lily noticed the platform starting to look bare, "Come on! We have to hurry so that we can catch a carriage!"

They all hurried to where the carriages were and climbed in. It didn't exactly fit all of them so Lily sat on Kevin's lap. They chatted and laughed all of the way up to the castle. But before they got there it started to pour.

"Oh no! How are we supposed to get inside without getting soaked!" moaned Ashley.

"Don't worry! I know a charm, this way we won't get wet at all and we don't have to **run** in" Lily said. Then she used the charm, _Dirikulous Premetual_, on them all and they hopped out.

"How in the world did you learn that spell Lillian? It seemed like advanced magic!" Jessica asked.

"Well, I used to just spend hours reading because I was extremely board. I know much more than all the seventh years my guess, I even had gotten permission from Dumbledore several times to read some books in the Restricted Section."

"That is great! You are _so_ lucky!" Ashley squeeled, much to Lily's horror.

They walked inside into the entrance hall and were met by tons of commotion. Apparently they had just missed Peeves dropping basketball sized water balloons on all of the students. She saw in the corner of her eye Dani and Sarah soaked to the bone shivering next to the wet Marauders. Lily smirked, served them all right.

They walked into the Great Hall, one of the only ones still dry, and Kevin said goodbye as he went to sit at the Slytherin table and the rest walked over to the Gryfinndor one. The five of them sat near the middle, Jessica, Ashley, and Isaac on one side and Lily and Matt on the other.

They kept chatting about their summers; Lily leaving out choice details, while waiting for the first years to come in. Lily looked up at the staff table looking for her favorite teacher, charms, Professor Krinkle to see a whole new set of Professors. There were a few familiar faces, that of Professor Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and some of the Professors that she didn't have a class with, but all of the teachers that she had had and were familiar with were gone. She caught Dumbledore's eye and him, seeing her confused face, winked sadly at her. She went back to talking to her friends still distracted by this.

Lily again was distracted from her thoughts when someone sat down next to her, putting their arm around her shoulder.

"Lily my darling, why did you sit so far away from me today? You know that I love sitting next to you!"

"Potter, leave me alone for once. You know that I hate sitting next to you."

James faked offense and started to say something back to her but at that very moment a strict looking teacher walked into the Great Hall with scared looking first years behind her.

Lily watched them walk up closer to the head table and smile reassuringly at a few of them. They were so small this year. She never remembered being that small when she was in first year! Well, of course not, she never remembered growing very much either but she did.

The teacher put a tattered old hat onto a stool and the hall filled with silence as it opened its mouth in song.

I may look dank and dirty

You may think I'm old and teared

But don't let my appearance fool you

I'm smarter than the average bear.

I'm the one that will sort you

Yet you're the one who helps

I read your mind to see where you'll go

Then I yell it for the world to know.

There are four houses where I can put you

Yet one is where you'll be

I've never been wrong, I've always been right

So don't you worry and don't you fret

I know where to put you without any mess.

The first house is Gryfinndor

For those who are brave and those who are true

They are protective and strong of those they love most

And they keep those away who are harmful and boast.

The second house is Ravenclaw

For those who are smart and those who are playful

They read and they study

And they help those when able.

The next house is Hufflepuff

For those so kind and so nice

They're shy and weary with whom they are unsure

But they're bold and brand with whom they trust dear.

The last house is Slytherin

For those so sly and so slick

They trust only their own and are boastful so quick

Yet underneath of very few there are passageways which are so new.

The four house were united

But now they crumble and fall

They must stick together

Or risk losing all.

Now put me on so nice and quick

And I will see if you are slick,

If you are brave if you are true,

If you are loyal or just new.

Lily clapped along with the rest of the hall unsure of what to make of the song. It was really rather interesting, but the part at the end about it crumbling and falling? What could that mean? Was Hogwarts going to fall and end?

The sorting had started, Anderson, Elijah (Isaac's little brother) – Gryfinndor, and ended, Zeenstra Susana – Hufflepuff, and then once again Lily was pulled out of her thoughts. This time though it was by Dumbledore, time for the start of term announcements.

"Welcome old and new to the start of a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry!"

Everyone cheered.

"I have a few start of term announcements before the feast. First of all, those of you second year and up may notice the drastic change at the staff table." He paused while the students began murmuring.

"Many of the teachers resigned and some just vanished. However I have been able to find replacements for all of them. In replacement of the Transfiguration Professor Hinsop we have Professor McGonnagal. For the new Potions position we have Professor Acrorrie, who is replacing Professor Tweening. For charms, replacing Professor Krinkle we have Professor Flitwick. For the Defense Against the Dark Arts position we have Professor Crander replacing Professor Johnson. For Herbology we have Professor Sprout replacing Professor Charning. For Care of Magical Creatures we have Professor Kettleburn replacing Professor Diddles and for Divination we have Professor Trelawny replacing Professor Goodyke. I believe that is all for the professors, so please join me in welcoming them."

There was a deafening clap going throughout the great hall, very few however were clapping at the Slytherin table Lily noticed. She did notice that Kevin was clapping and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

When the applause had quieted down Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "There are six transfers this year. All of them are in the sixth year. We have two in Gryfinndor, Isaac Anderson and Matt VanRynn." He paused as all of the Gryfinndors clapped. "One in Ravenclaw, Thomas Kikkert." Another round of applause from the Ravenclaw table. "One Hufflepuff, Anika Brooker." Yet more applause. Lily at this time had started a coughing fit and couldn't hear what was going on. "And two Slytherins, Kevin Kikkert and Owen Brooker."

Lily couldn't stop coughing so she got up and left the hall as to not disturb everyone else. At least she found out who the Hufflepuff transfer was, Anika Brooker. She had heard that name before but she couldn't remember where. It was so familiar! Oh well, she could ask her later.

She finally got rid of her coughing fit and walked back into the great hall. She noticed that the feast was already on the table and quickly sat down again next to Matt, and unfortunately, James.

"Lily, are you alright?" Matt asked quietly. "You were coughing pretty hard."

"I'm better now, thanks for asking though. So who was the other transfer from Slytherin?" Lily asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't remember, I think that the persons name started with an 'o' or something. Sorry."

"That's ok. I'll probably meet him or her sooner or later."

The rest of the feast Lily spent in silence, well except for telling Potter to keep his hands to himself. Then, when the feast was done Lily and Remus stood up to lead the first years to the common room. Lily told Jessica and Ashley the password and they were all off.

Lily and Remus pointed out several aspects of the castle. Friendly paintings, Sir Nicholas, the trick steps, and some recognizable spots to help them find the tower should they lose the way.

When they got to the tower Lily spoke up again. "This is the entrance to Gryfinndor tower. Give this fine lady the password and she will allow you access. The password changes regularly so be sure to check with us every now and then to see if it has changed. The present password is 'Chocolate Apples'."

When Lily said that, she watched the first years faces light with amazement as they caught their first glance of the common room. They all climbed in slowly trying to keep their gaze on the common room, not wanting to miss anything. Lily smiled at them remembering well what her first thought of the common room had been like.

"Alright, girls dormitories are up the stairs to the right and boys the same to the left." Remus said, "you time tables will be handed out tomorrow."

Lily watched as the first years stumbled up the stairs, almost to tired to stay on their feet. She quickly sat down next to Isaac and Matt then smiled at them. "So, what do you think of the common room?"

"I think that it is great!" said Matt.

"It's fantastic." Isaac chimed in.

"Glad that you like it. Be warned it won't always be this peaceful. The marauders are always doing some sort of prank, then it gets really loud."

"Don't worry, we normally do the same thing. Except this time we don't have Kevin so you'll have to help us."

"Sorry. I can on some things but well. I am a prefect so I don't want to get into too much trouble. I'll help you with that one though that we had previously planned. But I think that we should change the affect. I am in every one of their classes and it would get disgusting seeing that all the time."

"How do you know that you are in all of their classes?"

"We take the same ones. You don't take Divination do you?"

"No, we all take Muggle Studies. Muggle studies is much easier, last year in Divination everyone failed because no one could see anything in the crystal ball."

"Yeah, well… I sort of can sometimes." Lily mumbled.

"What? You're a seer?"

"Huh? No, no, it's not that. I have, well… do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"I swear it." They both responded.

"Alright… well, I sort of get premonitions in dreams."

"You do? Wicked!"

"Hey, can you do it on will?"

"Well, no, not exactly. It only really happens when I accidentally fall asleep." Lily looked around as she said this seeing Potter's eyes on her. She glared at him and said to Isaac and Matt, "Well, I am really tired. I think that I am going to bed. See you both in the morning!"

"Alright, see you."

"Night."

Lily got up and quickly walked up the stairs not wanting to talk to Potter at that moment. He was really getting on her nerves. And the dream that she had about him at the end of the school year last year hadn't helped.

When Lily got upstairs, she immediately got dressed into her pajamas and went to bed. Hopefully she would be less upset in the morning. She didn't want to be distracted in her studies. Besides, it was her birthday tomorrow!

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it!  
Also, thanks for the review **Elfobsession2931!** Awesome that you turned 14! (I turn 15 monday the 23rd) Thanks for the Birthday Cake! (it was delicious!) and the great review! I hope to update on Wednesday or Thursday... if I don't, i apologize early.

OH! and i forgot last chapter... **Siriuslyfun19212?** I sort of gave you the answer. The dude is .... .......! Just for a refresher. :D LOL sorry, i don't give freebees. I am having some of my friends read this too and they have more of it (because it is on paper, not computer yet) and they still don't know either. but they have a guess... that means you - I said too much.

Toodles everyone!


	15. Happy Birthday Lily!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Happy Birthday Lily!**

"Lillian wakeup!"

Lily opened her eyes at the sound of Jessica's voice.

"Happy Birthday Lillian!"

"H-How did you know that it was my birthday?"

"Well, we kind of figured it out since over the past few years Danielle and Sarah have been giving you gifts! So, open your presents!"

Lily looked at the end of her bed so many presents were there! She recognized Mrs. Potter's writing on a couple of them too. Her parents had even sent her something; of course they probably did so regrettably. They normally hated making her happy lately.

Lily picked up the first package and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a beautiful picture frame with a picture of her with the Jusketeers. She recognized it from the day that they had spent at the beach one of her first days there. Kevin had just grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the water and Matt and Isaac each had a bucket full of water that they were about to through at them. She smiled at the memory and placed it on her nightstand.

The next package was really light. She glanced at the tag and it told her that it was from Jessica and Ashley. "Oh, you both didn't have to do anything!"

"Yes, well, we did. Open it!" Ashley said.

Lily opened it up, and inside was the prettiest dress she had ever seen. It was a light emerald green gown with beaded triple spaghetti straps on one shoulder made of delicate chiffon. The bodice was embellished with beading and sequins, which extended down to the sheer front slit. The slit was embellished with the same beading and sequins but also with beaded steamers. There was a sweep train on the back. Wow, it was just beautiful! (A/N I have a picture of it in a light blue if you want to see it give me your email and I could email it or something…)

"Wow! You shouldn't have done that! It is beautiful! You barely talked to me before yesterday and now… wow! This is gorgeous!"

Jessica and Ashley just grinned at her, "It wasn't really a problem. We thought you might like it, it matches your eyes just perfectly!"

Lily nodded and noticed Dani give her a glare. _I guess that she didn't think that I would be able to make any other friends, well I did!_

Lily took a glance at the clock, she only had a half hour to get ready for breakfast! The rest of the presents would have to wait. "Oh my! Look at the time! I have to get ready for breakfast, and then we have class. I guess that I'll have to wait to open the rest when I get back." Lily told Jessica and Ashley as she got completely out of bed, putting the unopened packages in her trunk and putting the dress in her closet.

Lily and her new friends hurriedly got ready and went downstairs to breakfast.

Lily was talking to Jessica and Ashley when Isaac and Matt sat down. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" They all but shouted.

"Shh, I don't want the whole great hall to know. By the way, thank you for the present! I loved it! I don't even remember the picture being taken!"

"Oh, my mum did it when you were, obviously, not looking. We saw Kevin as we walked into the Great Hall, he says Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thank you! Ooh look! Here comes our schedules!" Lily said glancing up the table and seeing the strict teacher, McGonnagal, passing them out to the other students at the table.

"Lillian, I do believe that you are getting much to excited about our schedules."

"Sorry Jessica. I just like to see what I have every day. Let's just hope that we don't have Potions right away in the morning to spoil the day. That is by far my worst class."

"No, Lily Evans, having a bad class!" Matt joked.

"It happens to everyone you know. I am not the best in the year!"

"Uh, Lillian? Yes, you are the best in the year. Even in Potions." Ashley reminded her.

"No, not in Potions. Severus is the best in the year there."

"Oh yeah. That is right. I forgot about him… ok, I correct myself. You are the best in the year in every class except for potions in which you are second best in the year beaten only by Severus Snape."

The professor was now at them and asking their names gave them all their schedules. Lily's read:

**Monday:**  
9:00 Double Transfiguration with Slytherin

11:30 Herbology with Hufflepuff

12:45 Lunch

2:00 Hour Break

3:15 Double Divination with every house (not enough students for two classes)

**Tuesday:**  
9:00 Double Defense Against the Dart Arts with Slytherin

11:30 Charms with Slytherin

12:45 Lunch

2:00 Hour Break

3:15 Double History of Magic with Ravenclaw

**Wednesday:**  
9:00 Potions with Slytherin

11:30 Double Herbology with Hufflepuff

12:45 Lunch

2:00 Hour Break

3:15 Double Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw

**Thursday:**  
9:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin

10:30 Transfiguration with Slytherin

11:55 Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw

1:15 Lunch

2:30 Half-hour break

3:15 Double Charms with Slytherin

Midnight, Astronomy with Hufflepuff

**Friday:**  
9:00 Double Potions with Slytherin

11:30 Divination with every house (not enough students for two classes)

12:45 Lunch

2:00 Hour break

3:15 History of Magic with Ravenclaw

4:45 Classroom Astronomy with Hufflepuff

Lily groaned as she looked at her schedule. Nearly half of the classes she had with the Slytherins. A few of them (only four really) were nice to her but she couldn't stand Malfoy and his group. At least none of the Slytherins took Divination. Well, neither did Jessica, Ashley, Matt, or Isaac for that matter. Dani and Sarah took it but she was sure that none of them wanted anything to do with her anymore.

Someone quickly sat down next to her. "Hello Lily my love! Let me see your schedule!" He took her schedule right out of her hands and began reading it.

"Potter, can't you just leave me alone for once! You KNOW that we have take the same classes so you KNOW that our schedules would be the same. Give me my schedule back, NOW."

James looked at her wearily. "Lily, Lily, watch that temper now! People would think that you HATED me!"

"Oh, I wonder how they could think that? Maybe because I DO hate you. Now give me back my schedule!"

James sighed and gave it back. Lily then took a couple pieces of toast and walked off to go the Gryfinndor tower.

When Lily walked out of the great hall, she stumbled into two people, literally.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Lily said quickly apologizing.

"Oh no, that's ok! I guess we weren't exactly watching where we were going. I'm Anika by the way, Anika Brooker."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lily Evans."

"I recognize your name from somewhere… I can't remember! Anyways, sorry about that. This is my brother, Owen."

Lily's face turned white, she barely managed to stutter these words before she passed out, "_Now_ I remember…"

James, crestfallen, had left the great hall moments after Lily to see if he could speak to her. He really hated it when she flat out said that she hated him. It normally didn't get that far. Sure she would say that he disgusted her, or that he was so stupid and dumb, or something to the like… but rarely would it get as far as her saying that she hated him.

As soon as he walked out of the hall, he saw her. But she was on the ground in a dead faint, two of the new transfers by her looking very confused.

"Lily! Oh my word, what happened. What happened to Lily!" James blurted out very confused as to why HIS Lily was unconscious on the ground.

"We just introduced ourselves to her, she mumbled something we couldn't hear and then she fainted! I don't know exactly why."

James looked up confused. "Not to be rude or anything but who are you anyway. You," James looked specifically at Owen, "look familiar."

"I'm Owen Brooker, and this is my sister Anika."

"Hmmm, your names sound familiar but I can't place them. I'll take Lily to the hospital wing, you guys can just go into the great hall for breakfast. Sorry about all of this."

The two nodded and walked quickly away to breakfast. James then picked up Lily and started to walk towards the Hospital wing. "It's ok Lily, you're going to be alright. It's ok."

James smiled as Lily moved closer to him in his arms. She would probably hate him even more now if she knew what he was doing but it was worth it at this time. He started to walk quicker when he saw that there was only an hour till class. That didn't give him much time to go back to the tower to get his books and be back in the dungeon for Potions by nine o'clock.

When he walked into the hospital wing Madame Pomfry walked briskly up to him. "What happened to her?" She asked annoyed that on the first day of term someone was already in the wing unconscious, that was NOT a good sign.

"She fainted outside the great hall. I'm not exactly sure why." He lied about the last part. He didn't want to many questions, who were they, why was she talking to them, etc… He just wanted her to wake Lily up so that he could leave. He quickly placed her on a vacant bed and started to leave.

"Just a minute Mr. Potter. When I wake her up, I want you to escort her to where she needs to go. I am well aware that she hates to miss class so she will need an escort all day to be sure that she doesn't faint. And you are it."

James grinned. He had the nurse's permission to follow her around all day. This was going to be a great day, for him anyway. "Alright, I'll just wait by the door then."

A few minutes later he heard Lily's shrill scream. "WHAT! I HAVE TO HAVE THAT TWERP FOLLOW ME AROUND ALL DAY! MADAME POMFRY PLEASE I-"

"Miss Evans, I will not tolerate yelling in here. Now Mr. Potter will be escorting you around today just to make sure that you don't faint again."

"When I meet up with my friends again, they will be escorting me around. NOT Potter."

"No, HE will be escorting you around all day. He says he saw you faint so this way he will know how you looked and maybe he can catch you BEFORE you hit the ground again. You are lucky you don't have a concussion. Now, classes start in a half and hour. If you are late for your next class, tell the Professor that you were in the Hospital wing. Now, off you go!"

Lily was furious as she walked out of the hospital wing, James trailing grinning slyly behind her.

"So Lily, what went on outside the Great Hall?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Lily snapped starting to walk faster, she wanted to get away from him as soon as she could.

"Now Lily, you know I am your escort so you shouldn't walk so fast! I need to keep up with you!"

Lily didn't respond but continued to walk faster reaching the tower quickly. "Chocolate Apples!" Lily said and quickly got into the common room and went up to her room to get her books. Shifting through the presents in her trunk that she hadn't opened yet she pulled out her Potions and Divination materials that she would need for the day and stuffed them in her bag. Then she walked down to the common room.

Lily smiled when she saw that Potter wasn't there, she walked briskly to the portrait, opened it and slipped out. Still not seeing Potter she started off towards the dungeons not wanting to be late for the first class of the year.

She hadn't walked for more than a minute before Potter came up behind her and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Lily! You left without me! I could get into serious trouble for that from Madame Pomfry. Oh, and just to let you know, she said I have to sit next to you too."

"Nice try Potter, but I am NOT that thick. I know what you are trying to do. I am going to sit with Jessica and Ashley. They don't care who my other friends are unlike some people." Lily scowled as she said this remembering what Dani and Sarah had said and done. She hated it that they had done that to her, and she was going to make them wish that they hadn't.

They reached the dungeons before class started thankfully and Lily walked quickly over to Jessica and Ashley.

"Hello!"

"Hey Lillian! Where were you? We were waiting for you but we didn't want to be late. Sorry!"

"That is alright guys. I was in the hospital wing. I had a small dizzy spell." Lily said. She didn't really want them to know that she had fainted, there would be too many questions. Just then the Marauders started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hmm, I wonder what they are laughing at this time." Jessica wondered out loud.

Lily looked down at her feet. She knew what they were laughing at, Her. Her and the fact that James was the one who got to escort her around all day. She hated them.

The doors opened to the Potions classroom and they all walked in. Lily and her friends quickly found seats next to the Jusketeers and waited for the Professor to come in.

Lily found out quickly that Professor Acrorrie was not a very fair Professor. He docked Gryfinndor a total of 30 points just because they had gotten farther ahead or behind on their potion that they were making than the Slytherins! Of course, Kevin and the rest of the Slytherins were given many points for just doing the potion, even if it was wrong in Crabbe and Goyle's cases. (Crabbe and Goyle were the loyal bodyguards of Lucious Malfoy.)

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reveiws!!!! Thanks to: **snowgremlin, Elfobsession2931 **(thanks for the birthday cake and videos!!! I loved them!)**, DIFFEN-DOOFER, and firewalker32**. 

**Elfobession2931** - Actually, Lily's birthday is September 2 and mine is August 23. September 2 is my best friend Casey's birthday. He doesn't know that I used his birthday though... he doesn't like to read LOL.

I will be updating again today (I hope to anyway), so look forward to the next chapter entitled... **Divination Class**


	16. Divination and History Class

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Divination and History Class**

When Lily walked out of the potions classroom and started walking up to the Divination classroom in the North Tower, she was so upset on how awful the class went that she had forgotten about Madame Pomfry's 'request'. But unfortunately for her, James Potter did not forget.

As she walked her came up next to her, his friends trailing behind to watch, and put his arm around her.

"You alright Lily? You look upset. Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfry did say –"

"YOU KNOW WHAT POTTER? I DON'T REALLY CARE ON WHAT SHE SAID, OK! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whoa Lily, calm down there a little," he said backing off. "You don't need to get so upset!"

Lily looked up shocked. What did she just do? She hadn't meant to scream at him. She hadn't meant to scream at all really. She looked up at him and muttered, "sorry" really quickly and then ran off to the Divination classroom not wanting to chance losing her temper again. She knew that she got angry really fast but she normally could control it. She would have to keep a better eye on it from now on.

When Lily got to the tower everyone was still standing around it waiting to get in. She immediately saw someone though that she really did NOT want to see. Owen Brooker was standing not ten feet away from her. _Please don't turn around, Please don't turn around! _Lily silently prayed. But that didn't help for he turned around not even ten seconds later, looked her in the eyes, and walked over to her.

"Hello Lily," Owen said as he smirked at her.

Lily groaned inside. He obviously remembered her. "Go away Owen, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why Lily, that is very rude of you. You shouldn't talk like that to people. Tsk tsk…"

Lily looked around for someone, anyone that she could go over and talk to but didn't see anyone but the Marauders as they walked up the stairs. Lily gulped. She couldn't stay around by him. She remembered what he had done to her and she hated him for it it. Any human being would hate someone for doing that it. He was the reason that she and Anika hadn't spoken for years, thus them not really remembering each other.

"Please just go away."

"But Lily, we have so much to catch up on!" Owen said as rubbed his finger across her face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lily all but screamed at him as she backed up. She kept backing up and hit something solid. She turned around to see Potter and was almost relieved.

James watched Lily's face as it turned from fear to that of hope. "Lily, are you alright?" He asked softly as he put his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her.

Lily looked at him as if suddenly realizing who was touching her. Much to her relief the trapdoor opened to get into the classroom and she quickly climbed up with everyone else.

The room that she walked into was extremely different than it was. It didn't really look like a real classroom anymore. Armchairs and poufs in there surrounded many small circular tables. The curtains on the windows were closed and the lamps were draped in dark cloth giving the room very little light. There was a small fire burning that gave off a rather sick smell. The shelves were crammed with clutter. All in all, the whole classroom gave off an eerie feel. It was completely changed from the old classroom.

Lily took a seat on one of the armchairs and Anika and, much to her disgust, Owen sat down in the other two armchairs surrounding the table. Lily tried to politely ignore them as much as possible and she waited for Professor Trelawny to arrive.

"Welcome to Divination. Divination is the most difficult study of all the arts of magic. And if you don't have the sight, I can not teach you very much at all. Books won't help you much here." Lily rolled her eyes. They had heard this speech so many times before from their previous professor.

Professor Trelawny glanced around the room and locked eyes with Lily. "The thing that you have been dreading will happen on Friday, January 13th." Lily looked up, unscathed. What has she been dreading? Nothing, nothing whatsoever. Loony divination teacher, she doesn't even know what she's talking about.

"I don't know how far you have gone in your learning so we will start off with the basics. Today we will start our unit on reading tea leaves. Now, everyone will divide up into pairs. Take a cup from the shelf and come over to me to get it filled. Then sit down and drink it until only the dregs remain. Swill these around in the cup three times with the left hand and then turn the cup upside down on the saucer to wait for the last of the tea to drain away. Then switch cups with you partner to read them. To read them use pages five and six of you textbook.

Lily quickly looked around to catch Anika's eye but she had already found a partner from Ravenclaw and she saw that she was stuck with Owen. This was worse than being stuck with Potter. Lily glanced over in his direction as she went to get her teacup. He was laughing along with his friends as they took their teacups to their seats. Lily got hers filled, sat down and drank it.

"Here, let's switch." Lily said, trying to control herself so that she wouldn't blow up. She switched teacups with him and opened her book to pages five and six. The shapes that she saw shocked her. There was a snake, which according to the book meant treachery, and a twisted sun, which meant happiness amongst other's pain. Lily looked up to see a sly smirk on Owen's face. "Fine, you go first. What does mine say."

"You have a falcon, a deadly enemy." He looked up and smirked at Lily's evil glare. "A club, which means that there will be an attack on you. A skull, meaning that there is danger in your path. And some sort of a deer, which means that an unknown friend will help you when you are in grave danger."

Lily looked at him, hatred evident in her eyes. "Fine, load of rubbish that was. You have a snake, which means that you are full of treachery, a twisted sun, which means that you will have happiness amongst another's pain. You also have-"

What Owen also had was never found out because there was a sudden shrill scream from Professor Trelawny as she looked at someone's cup. When Lily turned around she saw that it was Potter's, she just rolled her eyes. Whatever was in his cup probably was just charmed there. But she paid attention to what Professor Trelawny said anyway.

"My child, my poor poor child. This is beyond what I can say… this is terrible… it's better not to ask…"

Peter bravely spoke up, "What is in his cup professor?"

"My dear, in every direction the grim is in its place."

Several people gasped in horror. One grim was bad enough, but in every direction? Lily just rolled her eyes again and walked up to Professor Trelawny. "Professor, might I have a look at that cup?" She asked, ignoring the death glare she was getting from James and Sirius.

Professor Trelawny shakily handed over the cup to Lily, scowling slightly. Lily looked in and saw exactly what she expected; traces of an illusion charms. But instead of undoing it, she decided to have a little bit of fun.

Lily spoke looking Potter straight in the eye, "what an unpleasant cup. I expect that you will be more careful when you do your charms then, won't you?" She smirked and walked back to her seat awaiting the end of class.

The professor looked startled and announced softly that that was the end of class and that the class was dismissed without any homework.

James got up eager to catch up to Lily. After all, he WAS her escort for the day. He also wanted to ask her why she didn't rat on him and Sirius. He could tell that she knew that he had charmed the cup. Plus it was normally against her nature to not tell on someone if they had done something wrong, especially if that someone was him, James Potter. She loved getting him in trouble the most. He didn't really know why really. He never did anything to her, except to try and get her to go out with him. Finally he spotted a red head moving quickly down the corridor and he raced to catch up.

"Lily! Lily Evans wait up!" Heads turned as he raced by but Lily just kept on walking at her same speed, if not faster than she was before. "Lily Evans, you are by far the hardest person to get a hold of." He said as he finally caught up.

Lily looked at him furious. "Was that meant as a compliment? Because it wasn't very funny or nice for that matter."

James just looked at her dumbfounded. "Well Lily, I was just wondering. Why didn't you rat on me and Sirius back there when you had the chance?"

Lily looked at him with a cold stare, "That is for me to know and for you NOT to find out." And with that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and all but ran towards the Great Hall leaving James to figure out what she just said.

Today he was really bothering her. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that Owen was now at Hogwarts or not, but James Potter had suddenly become much more annoying than he had previously seemed.

Lily finally had reached the doors of the Great Hall and walked to her seat next to Jessica and Ashley. "Hello Jessica, Ashley. How was Muggle Studies?"

"Oh, it was a bore, as usual. No homework though, thank heavens. At least now we have time to work on that Potions essay on ooh what was it on again?"

"The affects of Willyworm root on Gazling wood, two rolls of parchment." Lily said automatically. "And don't forget, anymore than that will get points taken away and any less would do the same thing. So make sure that it is exact."

"Oh yeah… well, you don't know with this new Professor. I mean, he could be a lot different than Professor Tweening." They all looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Acrorrie scowling at the students. "On second thought, maybe not. Let's just play it safe."

When they finished their lunch they went outside to get a start on their Potions essay that was due the next Wednesday. Lily was nearing the end of her second roll of parchment when she saw James Potter and his group start to head over their direction out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't look now girls, but James and his gang are coming this way!" Ashley squealed.

Ashley and Jessica giggled. "James is sooo dreamy! I wish that he would go out with me…" Jessica sighed.

Lily looked at them in surprise and didn't have a chance to say anything before James had gotten there.

"Hello Lily my darling! How are you this fine morning, or should I say afternoon?"

Lily's response was to ignore him completely and continue with her homework. Only three more inches and she could pack up and go.

James sat down on the ground, ignoring the giggles that Jessica and Ashley were making. "You know Lily dearest, the first Hogsmeade visit is going to be soon. We should start planning!"

Only two more inches.

James was enjoying this. He knew that Lily wouldn't speak to him or get up until she had finished her homework. She hated interrupting it and leaving part of it unfinished until the next time she had a chance to do it. "Let's see. We could go to Honeydukes and I could get you some chocolate. Then we could go to the Three Broomsticks and I could buy you a mug of Butterbeer," One more inch. "After that we could head to the garden and walk around for awhile and then we could go to Zonko's and –"

Lily had slammed her potions book shut and started packing her bag. "Potter, stop bothering me. You know I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you. Now why don't you just leave."

"No. I don't want to. I have gotten rather comfortable right here."

"Fine. Then I am going to leave." Lily snapped. Then she turned to Jessica and Ashley. "I'll see you back at the dorm or in History of Magic. If you beat me there, save me a seat?"

"Sure Lillian. See you later!"

Lily stalked off fuming trying not to listen to James' "Just think about it?" as she went. If Potter wasn't so stupidly arrogant, obnoxious, a stupid prat, an insufferable git, and many more things that are too indecent to put here. She made it all the way up to her dormitories without meeting anyone and she gratefully put her stuff on the floor.

Noticing that she still had fifteen minutes before she had to get ready for class she decided to open some more of her presents. She had gotten some chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and Bertie Botts Every Falvor beans from Lauren and Mary. Mrs. Potter had given her several muggle books, some muggle candy (Skittles, M &M's, etc…), and a few more shirts. Sarah had even given her a present (a book on pranks), but in a note that came with it she told her that she had gotten it a long time before and that Lily wasn't to tell Dani about it. Her parents had given her a planner, this was attached with a note from Mrs. Potter.

Lily,

We have wonderful news! Mr. Potter discovered something at our last visit to your parent's home. You remember the curse that you collapsed from late in this summer, at about the beginning of August? Well, he thinks that your parents are under the same curse. He isn't sure how yet but his team of Aurorers are trying to work on it. They don't have too much time but they hope to have figured it out by Christmas time. I was planning on telling you at Christmas for a Christmas present you know, but if he gets done early you can plan on coming home for Christmas this year. Isn't that wonderful? Well I hope that you have a pleasant birthday dear. Say hi to James for me and make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble. I hope to be seeing you at Christmas time over at your parent's house. I hope that you have a wonderful birthday.

Love,

Mr. and Mrs. Potter

Lily was in tears by the end of the letter. Her parents were only under a curse, something was making them do it! She started getting ready for History of Magic tears still streaming down her face. 

She was able to make it to the History of Magic classroom without running into anyone. When she entered it realized that she was ten minutes early. She had forgotten that although they had an hour break after lunch they still had 15 minutes after it to get to class. She searched through her bag making sure that she had her special quick-quotes quill with her. She smiled, she always used this quill for this class. She couldn't pay attention very well to Professor Binns so she had bought one of them to take her notes for her. Lily knew that these were made mostly for reporters and that they twisted the words of the speaker so she cast a spell on it to take down only the exact words of the professor and the professor only.

The rest of the class filtered in and Jessica and Ashley sat next to her and Isaac and Matt sat behind her. Then Professor Binns floated though the door and started droning on and on about some war that was fought some time ago. Lily's quill quickly started writing.

Jessica leaned over and whispered, "You think that you could make a copy of your notes for me and Ashley when class is done?"

"Sure, this way you can save you hand and not write all of class." Lily smiled and Jessica turned to Ashley and whispered something in her ears. Then they both stopped writing.

James looked over at Lily during History of Magic class. She was so beautiful, her laugh, her smile, and her eyes. He sighed, she was just sitting there, so beautiful, laughing with her friends. She wasn't even paying attention to Professor Binns. He looked over at Dani and Sarah who were sitting behind him. Dani was glaring at Lily, she had been doing that all day too. What was with them? He resolved to ask Sarah (he didn't want to ask Dani because he knew that she would blow up) right after class.

Lily all of a sudden looked in his direction, glaring, and he looked swiftly down at his "notes" that he had been taking. Boy was she mad today, it was her birthday too! He had to do something to cheer her up.

"Hey Padfoot." He whispered, "It's Lils' birthday today… what should I do for her?"

"Let's see. She hates you, and you bug the crap out of her so… I know!!!!"

"What?!" James asked eagerly.

"You could leave her alone for a week!"

"Nice try Padfoot, but that is NOT something I will do! I couldn't do that to myself! I can't not talk to her for one week… that is like 168 hours! I can't do that to myself!"

"Uh, Prongs. This would be a gift to Lily. Not something for you. It's supposed to make the receiver happy, not necessarily the giver."

James looked at him, "Since when have you gotten so smart."

"Duh, I'm Sirius! Why else?"

James glared at him then turned back to looking at Lily. He would do anything for her. But why did Sirius have to say something as rash as that. Lily was, she was… Lily was perfect! Why would, should her leave her alone for a week? But if it would really make her happy… "Sirius my friend, I bet I could do it for longer than a week. I say that I can do it for… well… um. How does a month sound?"

"Perfect my four legged friend. I think that this is the one present that you could give her that she will actually appreciate."

James grinned and began writing a note to Lily.

By the end of class James Potter had finished his note and Lily had had a wonderful time talking to her new friends just about life in general. Something she hadn't done with anyone for a while.

Lily grinned the entire way to Astronomy class; Potter hadn't bugged her since their break so that gave her the perfect peace she needed to come up with a perfect replacement for the prank that she and the Jusketeers were going to pull.

The astronomy class was rather short and no homework was assigned giving the students time to relax for the weekend once they finished their potion's essay. James decided to send his letter to Lily before dinner so that she would get it before the night was through and headed off to the owlry immediately. And Lily headed straight for the great hall in hopes of meeting up with Kevin, who she hadn't seen since Potions.

* * *

Sorry that I didn't update right away. But here is the update today! Thanks to the reviewers, **DIFFEN-DOOFER, **and** Elfobsession2931**. 

**Elfobsession2931 -** I am sending the picture to the dress now... hope you like it!


	17. Dreaming

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Dreaming**

As James headed up to the owlry, Dani, panting and out of breath, intercepted him.

"James Potter wait up!" she literally screamed. "Why in the world do you go so bloomin' fast? Took me ages to catch up with you!"

"Uh, hi Dani." James said, not pausing as he kept on walking.

"James, Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask me another. So shoot."

"Um… it is sort of about Sirius."

"Why in the world do you want to talk about him?"

"Well, um you see…" Dani stopped talking getting red in the face.

"Ah, I see why. The answer is yes."

"Uh, to what?"

"Your question. Sirius feels the same, eer, I think…" James stopped walking and stared off into space. Then he started quickly walking again. "I got to get to the owlry, c-ya!"

Dani nodded and walked silently off to find Sirius smiling brightly on the inside, leaving James to his own business.

Lily found Kevin coming out of the Great Hall having just eaten. She decided that she would just skip her dinner so that she could spend the night chatting with him, alone. However, the alone part did not happen as Isaac and Matt came bounding up behind them, so Lily spent the rest of the evening with Kevin and the rest of the gang in the library whispering in hushed voices about the prank that they were going to pull soon. Matt and Isaac had planned a little prank for that night involving purple hair and clothes. Then they all decided though about the one to be pulled after the Hogsmeade visit.

When Lily got back to her dorm that night, she noticed two objects lying on her bed. One was a letter and the other was a beautifully wrapped package. She grinned and plopped down opening the letter first. She assumed that it was from Kevin, he hadn't really given her anything except for that picture and frame, but that didn't really count. Lily's brow furrowed as she read the letter. It was from Potter.

Lily,

I know that today is your birthday and I couldn't decide what to give you. So I asked Sirius. Now, before you go criticizing me for the person I went to advice for I just want to let you know that he had a good idea and I am going to use it.

I solemnly swear that I, James Potter, will not bother you from this day forward for a month.

There, isn't that great? Well, I hope you like it I guess, and well… after the month is done… will you go out with me?

Returning Captain and Chaser of the Gryfinndor Quidditch team,

James Isaac (I know you love my middle name) Potter

Lily scowled and threw away the letter. The nerve of him! Sheesh, why can't he just leave her alone forever! He is just going to leave her alone as a 'birthday present'? That was SO pathetic, she didn't think he could stoop any lower! She didn't even WANT a present from him.

Lily turned back to the present on her bed. There was no note attached or name written on it except for her name. She carefully opened the package and gasped.

Inside the box was a silver necklace that had a charm pendant on it in the shape of an L. It was really beautiful; something that she had looked at and wanted for a long time but it was way too expensive for her to buy. It had small diamonds in the "L" and up the chain. The "L" itself was almost pure silver and it shone beautifully, shaped in cursive.

She carefully took off her locket that she had gotten from her parents when she was born and replaced it with her new necklace. There was no note attached to it so she figured that it was from Kevin. He was so thoughtful! Such a sweetheart! Lily smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep that night. Her birthday had been a little strange but she had loved it just the same. She tried to stay awake reminiscing about her day but she slowly dozed off into a blissful sleep.

Lily was in the Forbidden Forest running. Running anywhere but back. She had to get away from Hogwarts; it was destroying her piece by peace, especially Him. He was getting into her skin, a mission she was sure that he was sent to complete.

Off in the distance she heard the faint howling of a wolf and the scamper of feet other than her own. Trees flew by, slowly at first, but than faster as she increased her pace. Soon she lost track of how far away she was from the edge of the forest, the minutes sped by but Lily didn't grow tired. She had to get away, far away.

Behind her Lily heard the steady beat of paws hitting the ground, as if a wild animal was on her tail, the full moon haunting her from above. The steady beating grew louder and louder and suddenly Lily heard a howling behind her right before she went tumbling to the ground after being tackled by the creature.

She couldn't even scream as the animal began attacking her, she couldn't even think, she couldn't do anything but feel. Her mind began to race as the scratches went deeper. The only thing that she saw was blood, her blood. She knew that she was going to die. As the claws cut deeper and deeper into her skin, Lily began to loose her sight. Everything got blurry, the animal attacking her, the other animals out in the forest, the trees also began to fade out, but one thing on the tree right next to her stood out like fire, three letters, JIP. At the sight of these letters Lily seemed to have found her voice and she screamed before blackness covered her completely.

All of Gryfinndor house woke up the next morning to a scream coming from the sixth year girl dorms.

The sixth year boys groaned as the heard a scream coming from the girl tower. Glancing at the clock, Isaac saw that it was almost 6:00, he still had an hour left to sleep. He groaned and rolled over hearing someone getting up.

"James," Sirius said threateningly, "Remember your promise! One month remember? One month! It hasn't even been a day."

James could be heard walking over to Sirius' bed so not to disturb the others as they tried to fall asleep again. "Sirius, you and I both know who it is that screamed. It happened last year to remember? No one could wake her up and then someone needed to take her to the hospital wing. They can't do it! I have to do it Sirius."

"Prongs, go back to bed." Sirius all but snarled, angry with his friend for keeping him awake and for being so stubborn, "We didn't know what caused it that time, for all we know it could be something completely different."

James groaned as he trudged back into his bed. Sirius was right for once on two accounts. He had promised to Lily to leave her alone for a month, a promise that he wanted to keep. Also, they never found out exactly why Lily had refused to wake up. Although he had asked Dani about it this summer and she had said that it was just a dream and Lily was perfectly fine. A dream couldn't keep someone unconscious and unable to wake up. Lily had remained unconscious all day last time! James finally drifted back to sleep thinking of nothing else except for his Lily and her welfare.

The girls and Lily's dorm were having a problem. When Lily had screamed they all had woken up. Jessica and Ashley had no idea what was going on and immediately went to Lily's bed to see what was the matter. Sarah on the other hand had gone to talk with Dani to try to get her to help them because they, unlike Jessica and Ashley, had dealt with this last year.

"Dani!" she hissed, "get up! You are the best here at calming her down! Get up!"

"Who cares about Evans now? Why do you care? She traded us for new friends out of her own will, she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"No Dani. You forced her to. You asked her to ditch her new friends or that we would ditch her. You don't know what that did to her! You don't see it. Didn't you hear what James said happened when she got back from your place? She ran to her room crying and didn't leave it for almost a month. You saw her on the platform, you see her now! She has changed! And I don't know if it is for the better. She doesn't deserve this to happen to her. You and her were friends for years, and then all of a sudden you go break off the friendship with her just because of her boyfriend. Now you get up and you get your butt over there and help her out before she hurts herself." Sarah stormed off in the direction of Lily's bed to see if she could help at all.

Lily was thrashing about clawing out, scratching at an unknown object and whimpering as if she had, after that scream, lost her voice. She began scratching at her skin trying still to get something off, prying at it as if it was stuck on like glue. Jessica and Ashley stood by her unsure of what to do, fear in their eyes. Sarah tried to grab Lily's hands and pry them off of her but only managed to get herself scratched at instead. As soon as Sarah's hands left Lily's, Lily began clawing again at her arms trying to get the invisible attacker off of her.

Someone roughly pushed her aside and went up to Lily; it was Dani. Dani picked Lily up in her arms and tried talking to her to get her to calm down._The black the was around her had faded almost the minute that it had been there, and the animal on top of had kept clawing at her without a pause, ripping her skin, not even a hint of slowing down. The only noise around them was that of an owl 'woo wooing' in the distance. Then suddenly a voice came, out of nowhere._

_"Ev- Lily. Lily, it's me, your --- friend, Dani. Stop moving about so much, you're hurting yourself and everyone else out here. Remember the last time you had this dream? I know that you can't get out of it without Madame Pomfry's help but still, I know that you can stop clawing about."_

_Lily recognized the voice but she couldn't see where it was coming from. She panicked, then throwing the animal off of her once and for all she ran. The pain running through her body was immense, she could barely stay on her feet. The major blood loss made her feel completely lightheaded as she ran right out of the woods and up to the castle. But the distance between the two didn't get smaller. In fact, the faster and longer that she ran, the farther away the castle seemed. The voice that had spoken to her was mumbling something to someone else softly, then the voice spoke again to her._

_"Lily, we have you in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfry is going to help you wake up. Don't worry, and don't fight again either. We don't want you to hurt yourself again."_

_Lily looked anxiously around for the voice but she couldn't find it. She kept running to the school finally closing the distance. She scrambled into it and suddenly the scenery changed._

_She was in the Great Hall laughing with Isaac and Matt. It was a Friday in January and they were planning on sneaking off to Hogsmeade after classes were finished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kevin conversing with Brooker and her lip furrowed. That, that traitor. A traitor was the only thing to call him. He had been so nice! But why… WHY had he done that? Just thinking about it hurt._

_"HEY LILY!" someone called and she woke up._

_

* * *

_

Thanks to all of the reveiwers! **DIFFEN-DOOFER, Elfobsession2931, firewalker32, Faith Halliwell.**

**Elfobsession2931 - **I do have AIM but i haven't used it in so long i forgot my sn. i'll tell you next time I update what it is. :D Yes, the curse is the same (imperio) remember what Mrs. Potter said? T_he curse that you collapsed from late in this summer, at about the beginning of August? Well, he thinks that your parents are under the same curse. _And that curse was an unforgivable (see chp 10).

Well... I have to go! I hope to update again soon!


	18. Explainations

First off, before even the story. I want to apologize for not updating in almost a month. So... I'M SO SORRY! School got ahold of me and I didn't have much free time but that is NO excuse.

So here is two updates to make up for it!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Explainations**

She was in the hospital wing with many people standing around her. She saw Matt and Isaac conversing softly together in a corner throwing her nervous glances, Dani was sitting in a chair, scowling and being yelled at by Sarah, and Potter and his group of friends were trying to talk Madame Pomfry into letting them get in. But the one face that she was looking for wasn't there, and that face was that of Kevin Kikkert.

Lily got up and walked up to Isaac and Matt. "Where's Kevin?" They didn't answer her so she just kept listening to their conversation to see why.

"Do you really think that she'll be alright?" Matt asked Isaac, worry showing all over his face.

"I – I don't know." Isaac answered his gaze drifting over to Lily's bed, Lily's eyes followed his. There she was, still lying on the bed, unconscious with small scratches all over her face and arms. To say the least, she looked awful

'I must be in a really waked out dimension or something' Lily thought, 'that is the only explanation. I should probably go and try and see Dumbledore maybe, if he can see me that is, he will know what to do.'

Lily walked the familiar halls to Dumbledore's office. She passed many people that she knew, some her friends and some not, but no one seemed to notice her. They just looked right past her and didn't even acknowledge that she was there.

Finally she got to the headmaster's office and after about twenty guesses figured out the password (chocolate flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans). Then she ran up the stairs as soon as the stone gargoyle had moved aside.

When she saw Professor Dumbledore at his desk she quickly went over to him. "Professor! Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes Miss Evans, what is it? I didn't expect to see you out of the Hospital wing so quickly. What can I do for you?"

"So you – you can see me then?"

"Yes Miss Evans I can see you. Quite clearly, I might add. Why don't you sit down and explain to me what happened. I believe that you were in the hospital wing today because of a rather vivid dream that you had had?"

"I think so Professor. One minute I was… somewhere outside." Lily thought long and hard in silence trying to remember. "I can't remember where anymore Professor, it feels like the harder that I try to remember the more I keep forgetting about the dream. I can only remember one thing, and it is very vivid as if it is burning in my mind, three initials or a name… or something… the letters J, I, and P."

Dumbledore nodded his head as if he knew exactly what was going on. "Miss Evans, a question if I may? Have you ever had a premonitious dream?"

Lily blushed. "Well, I do sometimes. But only when I accidentally fall asleep, and not even every time then."

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "I believe I do know what happened to you, but before I begin may I ask you a question?" Lily nodded her head. "In your dream, was there almost like a flash of darkness?"

"Well, yes. How did you –"

"Miss Evans you haven't fully woken up yet from your dream."

Lily just looked at him, obviously confused.

"At times, when a wizard or witch is having a premonition in their dreams they can not fully wake up. And many of them are stuck living in this half-awakened state because there isn't any other witch or wizard around them who can see them **and** do the counter curse."

"But Professor, why does that happen to begin with? It has never happened before to me so why should it happen now."

"Miss Evans while I explain this better I would like to make a request that you remain silent until I have finished." Lily nodded. "Thank you. Now how should I best explain this… all right here I go. Have you every heard of the man William Sanique?" Lily shook her head. "That doesn't surprise me, Sanique used to be a well know wizard however. He supposedly discovered this state that you are now in called Trans-dimensional. He claimed to have seen a young child walking around trying to get everyone's attention but not succeeding. He walked up to him and asked him what was wrong and was surprised by his answer, "No one can see me, hear me, or touch me." Sanique thought that this boy was playing a joke and thus pretended not to see him as he thought the kid had requested. He then claimed to be seeing others who no one else could see and had been considered dead. Needless to say he ended up in St. Mungo's and died not soon after at the age of thirty-six. All of his claims were forgotten until the Minister of Magic, Kelvin Calvin started witness that very same thing. He didn't say anything for several years when a boy, no older than 10 seemed to not have aged a day after him having seen him for almost 5 years. No one appeared to believe him of course either until he was able to prove it. In 1876, less than a year after he had told others about him seeing these people, he found a way to reunite a recently 'un-awakened' person with their body. The person who was reunited retold to others what had happened and they were forced to believe him."

"But Professor what does this have to do with me? Why does this happen?" Lily was still highly confused.

"This only happens to people who have premonitious dreams Miss Evans. I assume that you have had some before now?" Lily nodded. "Am I also correct in assuming that you are wondering why this hasn't happened to you before when you have had these dreams?" Lily nodded again. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle dangerously. "Miss Evans what woke you up?"

"Pardon me Professor?"

"What was the cause of you waking up?"

"Well, someone yelled my name. That is the last thing that I remember happening before I saw the hospital wing."

"That is why this has never happened before. You woke up before a second dream was supposed to have finished. Your subconscious was still in the 'future' if you want to call it that and when you were startled by the yell then your subconscious and your conscious were ripped apart."

"Professor, you said that Kelvin Calvin, the minister, was able to reverse the process. Can you do it to? I won't be stuck like this forever will I?" Lily gasped as something horrible entered her head. "My body isn't DEAD is it?"

"No Miss Evans, your body is not dead. However, if we are unable to get you back into it by the time others give up hoping for you and your body is buried then there is no hope at all to getting you back to your normal state." Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile. "In answer to your first question, yes I can perform the charm. Why don't we go on down to the hospital wing right now and see what I can do, alright Miss Evans?"

Lily got up warily and followed the Headmaster down the halls and into the Hospital wing. As soon as they reached the doors he turned to her and said, "I will have to pretend that you are not here. When we enter the room, lay down right on top of you unconscious self and don't move. Align yourself with well… yourself." Dumbledore chuckled. "Alright, in we go."

Dumbledore strode into the Hospital wing and said, "I demand to know what has happened."

Lily took this as a cue to quickly get into her 'bed' and did so, noticing that she slid right through her 'unconscious' state, and not noticing a queer look she was getting from someone else in the room.

Dumbledore quickly strode over after hearing an explanation from the nurse and ordered everyone out of the hospital wing. Everyone left except for Pomfrey. "You too Poppy." He said softly.

"But headmaster, I-"

"Now."

She left mumbling about needing to attend to her patient not being forced to leave the minute the headmaster comes in.

Dumbledore started to whisper softly to Lily, "Alright Lily, I will be doing it shortly. I however must caution you. You may not 'wake up' for quite some time. I am not sure how long it takes for this charm to go into affect. Now don't worry." Dumbledore started whispering an incantation but Lily couldn't make out the words, he was doing it to softly. The next thing she knew was darkness.

When Lily woke up it was dark in the infirmary and no one was around.

She got up and looked back at the bed to see that, thankfully, she was now 'back in her body'.

She walked around to stretch her legs and looked in the mirror above her nightstand. Her face looked a lot better than it did yesterday. She turned around and was about to get back into bed when she heard someone breathing deeply nearby. She looked over in that direction and seeing nothing was AGAIN about to get in bed when yet again she heard the deep breathing. So she decided to go and snoop a bit over in that direction thinking that maybe someone was wearing an invisibility cloak.

When she got to the chair that noise increased so she put her hand out and slowly started searching for the silky feel of an invisibility cloak. She found it in a matter of seconds and slowly pulled it off.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the unmistakable unruly black hair of James Potter. He was sleeping in the chair with a small smile on his face. She decided immediately that he needed to be taught a lesson. So she went about and grabbed all of her things (there was some get well presents and cards) shrunk them and put them in her pockets. Then she threw the invisibility cloak over her head. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she left knowing full well that Potter would get at least a detention from Pomfrey for 'disturbing her patient'.

Lily slowly made her way up to Gryfinndor tower and crept inside after telling the fat lady the password, 'chocolate apples'. She spent a peaceful night in her dorms knowing that the next day, being Sunday, she would be able to relax outside with her friends.

The next day a very upset nurse awoke James Potter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, AND WHERE IS MISS EVANS!"

James was befuddled. Where was his invisibility cloak? Had it slid off of him while he was sleeping? He ignored the furious Madame Pomfrey and searched around the floor for it in vain. It was gone.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION MR. POTTER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHERE IS MISS EVANS!"

"Madame, I have no idea where Lily is. I came in here before curfew last night to see if she was awake and I must have fallen asleep. But when I fell asleep she was still here." He lied quickly. There was no need to tell her about the missing invisibility cloak. He knew where it must be if Lily was gone.

"Mr. Potter I will have to be giving you a detention for being in here without my permission."

"WHAT! Madame Pomfrey, I-"

"No excuses. Be here tonight at 7:00 so that you can clean the bedpans. NO MAGIC, you will be giving me your wand at the start."

James walked out of the Hospital wing grumbling. Evans had taken his cloak, and now he had gotten a detention because of it. Forget the fact that he loved her, she was going to get it.

He found Lily outside by the lake laughing with the new transfers, Matt, Isaac, and that Slytherin. He stormed up to them determined to give her a peace of his mind.

Lily was sitting on Kevin's lap talking to him, Matt and Isaac about the prank that they pulled the night she had those premonitious dreams. They had not only dyed the Marauder's hair and clothes purple but their skin as well. Unfortunately the Marauder's had done a similar prank on them as well, dying their hair and clothes green and their skin silver to match the Slytherin colors.

"The sad part is though, that seeing as both of our groups knew how to do it, we both knew the counter-curse and no one saw them that way." Matt was saying before they all burst out in laughter.

Lily looked back at Kevin, he was smiling his wonderful smile then he looked down at her and leaned his head in. But before they could kiss an angry voice yelled out at her.

"LILIAN MARIE EVANS. I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK MY CLOAK AND GOT ME A DETENTION WITH POMFREY!"

Lily played the act of innocence. "Why James, I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about. You got a detention? That is unbelievable! Imagine James Potter got a detention! Oh no! What is the world to do." She said sarcastically.

"Stuff it Evans. Why did you do it." This wasn't a question it was a demand.

Lily looked at him, her eyes full of hatred. "The same reason you prank people endlessly time and time again. You needed to get something for it. You were out after hours and without permission in the hospital wing. You never got a detention for any of your pranks so I felt the need to pay you back for everyone else's misfortunes."

James just stood there tongue-tied after realizing what just happened. He had stormed out and yelled at Lily. He yelled at LILY. After a while he turned beat red and stormed off back to the castle.

Lily turned back to her friends and smiled. But they were no longer smiling.

"Lily why did you do that." Isaac said frowning.

"Why did I do what? Why did I make sure that he got a detention?"

Isaac nodded.

"You guys haven't been here the past few years. You haven't woken up with green hair and been unable to get it out so you would be forced to walk to the Great Hall that way because there was classes that day. You guys have never had a prank pulled on you that you haven't been able to get rid of or over come. You haven't been embarrassed in front of the whole school! You were the ones embarrassing others at your old school. You were never once embarrassed!" Lily by now was in tears.

"Lily, that is no reason just to get someone a detention. You shouldn't have done that." Matt said.

"Oh really? Why not? If you saw someone that you considered an enemy asleep with an invisibility cloak on somewhere where they weren't supposed to be, would you give up an opportunity to get them in trouble by just slipping away with their cloak?"

"Lily, this is different, you got a Gryfinndor into trouble!" Matt started, but he couldn't finish because Lily interrupted him.

"How is that any different? Just different houses! Look; let's look again at the person you hate the most. If you had an opportunity to get him/her into trouble, would you do it? Of course! Now if you'll excuse me, I best be going. I see I'm not wanted here."

Lily just glared at them as she got up and ran to the castle, ignoring their calls of trying to get her to come back. She ran right to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She knew that no one would go in there after her. Myrtle and her were great friends and had had many enjoyable chats when Lily was down. They would both end up cheering each other up.

"Hello Myrtle." Lily said between sobs.

"Lily. What happened to you now? Did Potter play a prank on you again?" Myrtle sneered. At first this had bothered Lily, but now she saw that this was just Myrtle's way of self-defense.

"No… it's just. Well, my new friends don't get why I did something. I got Potter a detention and now they are mad at me for it."

Myrtle gave a smirk. "Potter deserved it."

Lily laughed. She knew that Myrtle hated him. Potter used to laugh at her all the time when he and his friends used to brew illegal potions in here. Lily had caught them once and threatened to tell Professor Hinsop on them if they continued.

"Yes, he did. But my friends can't understand that."

"Then they are no friends. None, they are NOT worth it."

"I don't know. I mean, I just met them this summer and I was hoping that even though we didn't know each other for very long they would still understand…"

"Don't bother with them. Friends are worthless."

Lily sighed. This was pointless. Whenever she and Myrtle talked about friends, Myrtle told her that friends were no good. "I have to go Myrtle. Thanks for letting me talk to you."

Myrtle's only response was a wailing sound as she flushed herself down one of the toilets.

Lily wondered around the castle for a while trying to clear her brain. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going and she crashed right into something. SomeONE to be exact.

"Oh! I am so-" Lily cut herself off when she noticed who it was. "What in the world were you doing Potter that was SO important that you couldn't watch where you were going." She fumed.

"Oh, and I'm SURE that you were doing something MUCH more important to do that YOU couldn't watch where YOU were going EITHER." James Potter retorted. It was obvious that he was in such a bad mood.

Lily continued to glare and then spoke. "You know what? I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that your parents have to live with you acting like that every day of your life." She snapped before storming away and turning left down the very first corridor, leaving James to watch her back as he shook his head in agony.

"Why, why in the WORLD did I do that!" He walked off, hoping to find the Room of Requirement again. He was helpless at finding it without the map.

James didn't even walk for a minute before Sirius came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Hey! Heard 'bout the fight between you and Evans. It is BOUND to be a classic."

"Padfoot, I don't WANT it to be a classic. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I may have ruined all of my chances."

"Nope, you didn't Prongs." Sirius said smiling. James looked up hopefully. "You never had a chances to begin with!"

James gave him a murderous look before he strode off.

"Prongs! Prongs wait up! I didn't mean it. It was just a joke! Gees, you sure don't take a joke well."

"WELL MAYBE I WOULD IF IT WAS ACTUALLY FUNNY!"

"Whoa, no need to get upset. Sorry 'bout that. Friends again?" Sirius said, still smiling.

James obviously couldn't say 'no' to him. They ended up walking off in the direction of the Gryfinndor common room planning their next prank, completely forgetting about his detention until five minutes before he was supposed to be there.

Lily sat in bed that night wondering if she had done the right thing. Sure she hated Potter, but now her friends hated her because of it. She didn't want to lose a new friendship (and her first boyfriend) because of a stupid feud she had with Potter.

* * *

Elfobsession2931, IvyClimbing (thanks, blushes), Manuella, Firewalker32, rgFaNaTiC, Flame Of Desire, thanks for the reviews!

Manuella: Owen Brooker is a Male, Anika Brooker is a female. And to your question about Owen? I'd say that he is mentioned often later on... that is all that I can say.

Again, sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive!


	19. A Little White Lie

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**A Boyfriend, A girlfriend and a Fight**

The next day was Monday and the second day of classes. Lily had Transfiguration, Herbology, and Divination and was NOT looking forward to it. The first two classes wouldn't be too bad, but she had heard that the new Professor was going to make their first partner's their long-term partners. And that meant that she would have to be in a close proximity range with Owen.

James however was looking forward to the day's classes. He had Transfiguration, his by far best subject, with Lily. Then he had Herbology, with Lily. Then last he had Divination, with Lily. This day was looking up.

The Marauder's were late for Transfiguration and saw that the new teacher, McGonnagal, was not there yet. So they sat down in their seats and started to loudly talk to each other not noticing the other students dutifully writing down things from the book or the teacher coming up behind them until it was to late.

"Mister's Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettergrew, nice of you to join us. However, you are all late so that will be 5 points each from Gryfinndor. Now please, if you will please open your books to page 12 and begin reading and taking notes on the spell that will transform a muggle pencil into a watch." She snapped at them. She then walked swiftly back up to her desk.

The four Marauder's opened their books but instead of starting to take notes, Sirius and James got out a different piece of paper that would allow them to communicate without passing it.

When James writes it will be in _Italics, _and when Sirius writes it will be in **bold.**

Prongs, can you believe she took twenty points off of us because we were late?

I know! I heard that she was the head of Gryfinndor too!

Off of her own house? No. That can't be. NO teacher has EVER taken that many points off of their OWN house in one sitting. I mean that's just not –

Logical. I know….

Here James's writing trailed off and he began looking in another direction.

Prongs. Prongs! STOP LOOKING OVER THERE! Prongs, its just Lily.

James' attention flew back to the paper and his eyebrows furrowed.

JUST Lily? JUST LILY!

Yes Prongs. JUST Lily. She's not that important.

Padfoot my friends, you have never experienced true love. You haven't even kept a girlfriend for more than three days.

Well then my friend. I think my luck has changed.

How so now Padfoot. (Sarcastic writing)

I have had a girlfriend since… Friday night.

I don't believe it. Anyway, it hasn't been three days since then. Three days is tonight.

Aren't you even going to ask me who it is?

FINE. Who is your girlfriend?

You forgot the magic word!

Padfoot!

Fine, fine… I'll tell you… Danielle Ginther.

Dani?

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. May you please inform what is so intriguing about the piece of paper that is in front of you that you can't even take notes properly?"

James, who was sitting next to Peter, said, "Why, Professor. I am ASTOUNDED that you think that I haven't been taking notes!" He grabbed Peter's notes. "See? Here they are!"

She scowled at him, "Then where are YOUR notes Mr. Black."

"MY notes? Why, MY notes are in my bag. I already took notes on this chapter during summer break!"

James held back a laugh.

"Fine. Then show them to me."

Sirius reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment completely doused in ink. Then he feigned a look of shock. "Professor! I don't know what happened! My inkbottle must have exploded or something! Professor, honest!"

The professor continued to glare at the two students but then turned back to the rest of the class having no proof that they had done anything.

James looked around the class with a grin plastered on his face. This grin fell when he noticed Lily giving him a small glare before she scooted closer to that new Slytherin that always hung out with her and the new Gryfinndors.

Hey, Padfoot! Who is that Slytherin that Lily's been hanging out with lately?

Instead of Sirius answering Remus did. **That's Kevin Kikkert, Lily's boyfriend**.

James stood up in his chair, furious. Lucky for him the professor had just dismissed the class so she couldn't take any points off.

As soon as they were out of the classroom James turned on Remus. "Who in the world is this Kevin?"

"I told you Prongs. He is her boyfriend. They met in the summer and now they are going out!"

James stopped walking. Sirius turned and looked at Remus. "Hey yeah! I remember! He told us, Kevin that is, when Lily was pretending to be that Charlie person!" He grinned at James, "You were there too!"

James just looked around, despair all over his face. "I thought that that was part of the act." He said before walking off towards Gryfinndor tower ignoring his friends who were telling him that Herbology was the other way.

Lily walked out towards the Herbology greenhouse all smiles. She had talked to Kevin, Matt, and Isaac and they had forgiven her. Plus, Professor McGonnagal had complimented her on her work. On top of that even Potter had yet again gotten himself into trouble. Of course she wouldn't mention around her friends that she was happy about that but she was none the less.

Herbology was pretty easy and no homework was assigned giving Lily the time to work on the transfiguration essay. It was 12 inches on the charm that they had been studying in class. They couldn't use the notes that they had taken as the assignment either. Lily was relieved. The notes she had taken had been messy and rather incomplete.

Deciding to skip lunch, Lily went to the Library to pick up more books on that topic. She found several books mentioning it and one whole book that was devoted to it. She grabbed them all, checked them out and headed up to the common room.

Halfway there she ran into Jessica and Ashley whom she hadn't spoken to all day.

"Lillian!" Jessica screeched.

"Jessica, Ashley! Wow, I haven't spoken to you all day! How are you both?"

"We are just great. Oh! Are those books for the transfiguration essay? That's a tough one. Do you mind if we do it together? You know, a study group?"

Lily smiled, "Sure! Come on! Not many people will be in the Common room because it is lunch time so we can get the best spots!"

The three of them worked on the essay until almost quarter after two when Lily slammed her book shut. "Well, I'm all done! What about you two?"

"Almost!" was Jessica's reply.

Ashley didn't answer, she appeared deep in thought. Lily waited patiently for several moments before Ashley too slammed her book shut. "Yes, finally."

Less than a minute later Jessica was done as well, and they all set off for the entrance hall so that they could go outside.

"Thanks Lillian for all your help!" Ashley said.

"Yes, you really are a whiz on all of this." Jessica put in.

Lily blushed and started to fuss about it. "No, no! It's not that, I mean… I just read the books you know?"

A deep voice behind Lily startled her and made her turn around...

* * *

James stayed on his bed after Transfiguration, not even getting up for lunch. He heard several people coming in and out of the tower but he couldn't make out any of the voices. Remus, Sirius, and Peter came in after lunch to try and get him to get up.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius said. "Didn't mean to make you so upset! Come on! Let's go curse Snape or something."

James just sat there not saying a thing. Not even cursing Snape would make him in a better mood now. That would just remind him of when he did it after O.W.L.S. and Lily had told him off.

"James, you can't stay there forever." Remus tried to reason.

"Yes I can. I can stay here till I die." James retorted.

Peter gasped not knowing that he was just kidding. "J-James, y-you d-don't m-m-mean that do you?"

James started to get more upset and not even seeing Sirius whack Peter on the back of his head said, "Of course Wormtail. I will stay here on this bed till the day I day, which will be June 24th of next year."

Remus tried to talk to him again but was interrupted by Isaac and Matt coming into the room laughing their heads off. James groaned, great some of Lily's friends, and the BEST friends of that Kevin Slytherin who Lily was going out with.

Matt and Isaac stopped laughing when they saw James lying on his bed.

"Are you ok James?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, is somethin' wrong?" Matt chimed in.

"Just peachy." James mumbled.

Isaac and Matt looked at each other wearily and went over to sit on Matt's bed. Then they shut the curtains.

"Hey Pro-James, Sirius, me and Wormtail are going to go for a while, alright?" Remus said getting no response from James.

The three Marauders walked out of the dormitories and common room two of whom were following Remus.

"Hey Moony, where are we goin'?" Sirius asked.

"To find Lily of course."

"Uh… why?"

"To see if she will talk to Prongs."

Sirius laughed. "Lils – talk – to – Prongs? What a joke!"

Remus rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Uh, Moony? I got to go to the library…" Peter piped up. "I'll catch up to you both later ok?"

"Fine Peter." Remus said distractedly as he continued searching for Lily. "Ah, there she is."

Remus quickly walked up to Lily, Sirius trailing behind not willing to rush with him.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure Remus. I'll catch up to you guys later ok?" She said to Ashley and Jessica. "What's the matter?"

"Well… it's James."

Lily's face turned cold. "If you want to talk about him I'm just going to leave." She said as she started to turn around.

"Lily wait!" Remus said as he grabbed her arm. "Lily, he skipped Herbology class and well… I doubt he is going to Divination either."

"And that is MY problem because…"

"Can you just talk to him?"

"NO! It's not my fault that he is skipping classes. It's his, and possibly you Marauders."

"Lily, I know. But please, it will make him go to cloud nine, and then maybe he will go to class."

Lily sighed. "Look, you KNOW that I don't care anything about him. Why in the world should I do this for him? Plus, if he isn't in class, then the teachers get a break and they can actually TEACH. Like what was he and Black doing this morning. I KNOW that Potter just took Peter's notes. MAYBE it has something to do with that."

"Lily, we KNOW why he is like this. Can you just talk to him for ONE minute? PLEASE!"

"Tell me why he is like this and I'll CONSIDER it."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I really should't say…"

"Alright, then I'm going to leave."

But before she could leave Sirius came around the corner and half shouted, "I'LL TELL YOU LILY!"

Lily groaned. She just wanted to get out of there, she didn't want to talk to Remus, she didn't want to talk to Black, and she DEFINATLY didn't want to talk to Potter. "What now Black?"

"Pr- James is upset 'cause you have a boyfriend."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nice try you two. Very nice try, I mean, you had me fooled for about… 3 seconds! I think that it's a record. Now I just want to leave, alright?"

"Lils, Isaac and Matt are still in the dormitories. You can just talk to them! James will light up a little just at the sight of you." Sirius pleaded.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only because I actually DO have to talk to them. But would you, Remus, go catch up with Jessica and Ashley and tell them that I won't be able to come out there after all?" Remus nodded and Lily walked off fuming. It was true that she had to talk to Isaac and Matt, but they were planning on getting together after classes in the library to discuss it. She kept walking gloomily up to the tower kicking herself mentally for agreeing to even go up into the boy's dormitories.

Isaac and Matt were on Matt's bed discussing a new idea for a prank when they heard the portrait slam.

"Sounds like someone had a bad day." Isaac muttered silently.

They waited a while to hear where the person was headed and heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. Then…

"Isaac? Matt? You guys in here?" Lily said softly, hoping to avoid attracting any attention from Potter. The effort didn't work, Potter had sat right up, a smile plastered on his face.

"Why Lily, what brings you to the male dormitories at this time of day."

Lily's face turned beat red, Isaac and Matt couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or anger.

"For your information, Potter," Lily spat the last word, "I came up here because I needed to ask Matt and Isaac a question."

"Whatever you say Lily dearest." Potter said with his cheeky grin. "But I am afraid that I must leave you now. You see, I must find my fellow friends" Lily snorted "to see about the homework assignment from Herbology."

Lily, Matt, and Isaac watched him leave and then looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

"So Lily, what question did you need to ask us?"

"No question. Lupin just asked me if I would just come up here and talk to you guys to see if that would get Potter and his obnoxious self out of here and possibly into class next period. Not that I care really but I just wanted to tell you of a plan I had for the prank on them."

Isaac and Matt looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny!" There was no answer. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Lily screamed at them.

Isaac slowly started to slow down his laughter. "It just seemed to us that you just told a little white lie that wasn't so little."

Lily's face turned red with fury. "I DID NO SUCH THING."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Now, your idea for a prank?"

Lily smiled and whispered her idea, the smile on Isaac's and Matt's faces growing bigger and bigger the farther into the plan she got. "So," Lily started concluding, "We'll still do the same distraction as the other one but we just put something different into their cup!"

"Brilliant."

"I agree with Matt… Bloody Brilliant."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Divination was a bore for Lily AND the Marauders. There was no group work, only lectures, (for which Lily thanked the stars) and the Marauders just chatted the whole class period. Dinner was the usual. Lily sat with Jessica and Ashley and Matt and Isaac slid next to them half-way through dinner getting bored from where they were sitting. Lily finished her homework for that day fairly quickly and headed up to bed early.

* * *

There you go! That's two updates today! Enjoy!

Also, I don't like this chapter title, so if you have a suggestion for a better one tell me and I'll change it. Thanks!


	20. The DADA Lessons and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The DADA Lessons and Hogsmeade**

The next day was Tuesday, and the day began with DADA with Professor Crander. Everyone was looking forward to this class. They had heard from the other years that this Professor was great, and that there was barely any bookwork done in class.

When they got into class the Professor wasn't there yet so everyone had begun to chat amongst themselves. When there was an explosion near the Marauders no one took any special notice until a loud clear voice said, "In order to be prepared, you must be alert!"

Everyone immediately was silent and faced the front of the classroom to see what the professor had to say next.

"Today we will be learning about the unforgivable curses. There are three of them. Now, does anyone know what any of them are called?" Lily meekly raised her hand. "Yes Miss…"

"Evans Ma'am. The Imperious curse." Lily said quietly remembering earlier that summer and the note she had gotten from Mrs. Potter.

The Professor nodded and looked around at the rest of the class. Lucious Malfoy raised his hand next. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Crutacious (A/N… spelling?) Curse." He said with a smirk.

Again the Professor nodded as she looked about the room for the next student with an answer. This time James Potter raised his hand. "Mr. Potter?"

"The Advada Kedarva." He said quietly not looking up. Lily, hearing his answer and his quiet voice looked over at him wondering what was wrong with him. She had expected him to say it like his normal self. Did he know someone who was killed with that curse?

Lily didn't have much time to ponder this because Professor Crander had suddenly slammed a jar with three spiders in it on the desk.

"I am going to be performing each of the three curses on these spiders. Watch closely."

Lily gasped. These curses were illegal! Punishable by years in Azkaban! What did this Professor think that she was doing! She watched in silence and horror as the Professor cast each of the three curses on the spiders. When the Imperious curse was done she was the only one not to laugh, even the Professor had gotten a little upset.

"You think that that was funny did you? Would you think it was so funny if I cast it on you?"

The class had immediately become silent, Lucious Malfoy had raised his hand. "You c-can't do that, can you Professor? I mean spiders was one thing but –"

"I will do what I wish Mr. Malfoy. Now next class which I believe is this Thursday, I want you to hand in 2 feet on the unforgivable curses." The class groaned. "Stop groaning or I'll make it three feet."

The professor droned on and on about the curses but James wasn't listening. In fact, he hadn't listened much to what anyone had said to him since the day before. He sighed, before he didn't have to worry about anyone asking Lily out. They were all too scared that he would do something to them if they did, but now? Lily had met this guy over the summer! He hadn't even met him until at Diagon Alley, which WASN'T a good first impression. He sure hoped that later he would have a better chance with her. Because Kevin was a Slytherin and Slytherins didn't like muggleborns… right? He shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying so much. It was just going to be a fling! Lily would be breaking up with him in no ti-

James' eyes nearly popped out when he saw Kevin, who was sitting next to Lily, moved his hand across her back starting to move it farther down. He glared even harder when he saw Lily stifle a giggle.

"Class dismissed!" James immediately stood up, intending to give that Kikkert a piece of his mind when Sirius tugged on his arm.

"Come ON Prongs!" Sirius pleaded, "Don't waste it!"

James had no idea WHAT he was talking about and silently followed his fellow comrade to charms, which ALSO unfortunately, just like DADA, was shared with Slytherin.

The day flew by and soon it was Wednesday morning and everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast. When the post arrived, an owl was sent to both Remus and Lily. They both looked at each other and smiled knowing exactly what it meant, the Hogsmeade visit.

Sure enough, when Lily opened the letter it read:

Prefects,

The next Hogsmeade visit is next weekend. Please put a notice up in your common room today so that everyone has enough time to turn in his or her parent forms. Remember to mention that it is a privilege to go and if anyone is too disrespectful before then they will not be permitted to go. Thank you for your time and don't forget that notice.

Sincerely,

Alice and Frank

Lily smiled as she read it. She couldn't wait for then. She and the Jusketeers would get what they needed for the prank and then the next morning they could put it in action. Of course, she and them had agreed that if asked she was NOT part of it. They didn't want the prefect to get into trouble for it.

The rest of the week flew by full of planning for the Jusketeers and Lily and before they knew it they were standing outside the DADA classroom the next Tuesday. There were many whispers going around, many excited and many nervous. The Professor was going to cast the Imperious curse on them today. Certainly NOT something most were looking forward to.

When they all walked into the classroom they were surprised to see all of the desks put to the side, except for one. Unsure of what to do or where to go, the class just wandered around talking to their friends. The professor was rummaging through the assignments that the class had turned in the previous week.

Five minutes later the Professor finally started class. "As you all know. Today I will be casting the imperious curse on each of you. Don't be scared about it though. I doubt that any of you will be able to throw it off so don't be discouraged either. Now, I will be going alphabetically, so up first is… Christina Adriana."

A rather small girl with blond hair from Slytherin stepped forward with a sly grin on her face. She didn't have much time to continue grinning however because Professor Crander immediately said, "IMPERIO!" and Christina began to hop about the room. The class had begun to laugh but immediately silenced when the spell was released and the Professor gave everyone a deep glare.

Next up was Isaac Anderson who began to crawl on the floor, then Narcissa Black, who began to sing a rather foolish muggle child song. And then Sirius Black was up and he began to dance to some unknown music. Soon it was Lily's turn and she sheepishly step forward, scared about what was to happen knowing her last experience. She didn't have much time to think before, "IMPERIO!" and she was swept into a world where all her cares were gone.

Run around the room. A small voice told her.

Lily stayed put for a while, _RUN AROUND THE ROOM!_

Soon another voice popped in her head. **No, she doesn't WANT to run around the room.**

I TOLD YOU TO RUN AROUND THE ROOM!

AND I TOLD YOU THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!

Lily briefly looked at her professor in confusion before collapsing on the floor. Lily was breathing hard, sweat pouring down her face. She looked up at the Professor in confusion.

"Well done Miss Evans, well done! You successfully threw off the imperious curse! Good job! Now up next is…"

Lily didn't pay any attention to who was next. She could only think about the two voices inside her head that had been arguing. She didn't notice that Remus Lupin had almost thrown the curse off or that James Potter had done it as well. For the rest of the day she just blindly walked around. She took notes in all of her classes and did all of her spells correctly but she didn't concentrate on what she was doing.

James had walked into the DADA room very happy. He knew that he could throw off the curse easily because his dad had taught him. Something about he didn't want someone to tell James to kill him or something. He watched and laughed as the first four students failed to do it, laughing the hardest as Sirius danced but he filled with worry when it was Lily's turn.

She had suffered from this badly during the summer, and although he knew she could throw it off, he didn't want her to get hurt again. After Professor Crander had put the curse on her, he could she Lily visibly shaking and glancing at the Professor with looks of worry. Then before he could even blink again she collapsed.

He was shocked that the Professor didn't even offer to help her up. Lily slowly got up on her own but she was sweating bad and kept throwing the Professor nervous glances. When the next few people were called up, she didn't even move. It was like she was completely zoned out to everything.

James turned his attention back to the Professor when Remus got called up. He was amazed that he was able to throw it off but then realized that it probably had something to do with his being a werewolf. He grinned, as it was his turn to come up. Then, "IMPERIO!"

Jump on the desk.

No, don't wanna.

JUMP ON THE DESK.

Sorry, no can do.

I TOLD YOU TO JUMP ON THE DESK!

And I told you that I don't want to, sorry professor but I think I won.

The curse was taken off and the professor looked at him briefly before congratulating him on throwing off the curse and going on to the next student.

James continued to watch Lily all day. She looked like she was in a daze. She was taking notes of course like her normal self but… she seemed very preoccupied about something.

The next day was Wednesday and the first prefect meeting of the year. Lily was excited and all day was able to keep her mind off of the voice from the day before.

During Potions they were lectured on a potion that supposedly would cause someone to be invisible and inaudible (basically not exist to any one but to those who have the potion on them). It was very complicated and took almost two months to brew. The next week they were supposed to start on it and today they were going to choose partners.

Partner Pairings (those that WE care to know):

James and Sirius

Remus and Peter

Dani and Sarah

Jessica and Ashley

Isaac and Matt

Lily and Kevin

Herbology was rather interesting because the class was supposed to be replanting mandrakes. The professor hadn't known that they had done it before and spent half the class telling them how to do it, ignoring their hands in the air that they were gong to tell her that they had already done it.

After that they had lunch and everyone walked slowly into the Great Hall and plopped down on the seats.

"So Prongs. Got any ideas as to what we need to stock up on this weekend? We can carry more cause we don't have to hid with it under the invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked.

"Well Padfoot, we used the rest of our dungbombs last week to get back at Filch for that detention we had to take with Professor Acrorrie. It was a nightmare!"

"No kidding! We had to clean up that one potion that had blown up that was supposed to make things smell or something."

Remus rolled his eyes. "The potion was the Forgetfulness potion and it DIDN'T smell! That was the dungbomb that you through in it that same day."

Sirius and James just grinned. "Well, I got to go find Dani. She and I were going to go to the library to study."

James and Remus dropped their forks in shock. "Padfoot, do you even know WHERE the library IS?"

"Sure! It's um… in that one corridor with that one painting…."

The rest of the Marauders raised their eyebrows. Then James spoke, "My dear Padfoot… every corridor has a painting in it…."

Sirius spoke defensively. "I know that. I have the picture in my head of that painting and corridor and I just can't explain where exactly it is."

"So you want the map?"

"Yes, please."

James chuckled as he got out the map and handed it to Sirius before Sirius ran off down the table to presumably find Dani.

Lily was sitting with Jessica and Ashley and they were talking about the dresses they were going to wear to the Christmas ball. The two other girls wanted to start shopping this weekend at Hogsmeade and were trying to get Lily to come with them.

"Come on Lillian! You are the only one of us who knows where that shop is in Hogsmeade!"

"Yes, I know but I can show you then leave. Kevin asked me if I could spend this weekend with him!"

"Just ditch him! Boyfriends who try to force you to go everywhere aren't worth it. They are too much of control freaks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Jessica, Ashley, I was planning on wearing that dress you both gave me for my birthday! It's gorgeous and I doubt that there is a better dress out there for me."

"Ah, yes. But you have a doubt!"

Lily sighed. "I have to spend at least a couple of hours with Kevin. We will do some things together and I'll meet up with you then ok?"

"I guess if that is the best we will get out of you. But try and hurry. They don't give us much time to stay there and we need all the time we can get for shopping."

"Yes Jessica, I know. It shouldn't take too long, what we need to do. Plus, there will be another visit before Christmas."

"Oh, but that is the thing! Next visit we have to find our date HIS outfit."

Lily mentally rolled her eyes. How did she get stuck having to be friends with these girls!

The rest of the day flew by and soon Lily found herself walking with Remus to the Prefect meeting.

"So Remus, it appears to me that you and Sarah are getting kind of cozy!" Lily teased. She knew that Sarah had liked Remus for a long time and this year she was actually acting on it.

Remus blushed. "Err- yeah. Well we're kind of going out."

Lily grinned. "It was only a matter of time."

"Lily, I have to ask you a question. Sarah seems really upset that you aren't friends with her and Dani anymore and I was wondering exactly why you guys aren't friends anymore."

"Have you asked Sarah?"

"Yes, and she won't tell me."

"Then she has a reason not to tell you. I won't tell you either if she won't tell you. If she wanted you to know, she would have told you."

"But we tell each other EVERYTHING!"

"Did YOU tell HER that you were a werewolf?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh come on Remus, it wasn't that difficult. I realized it first year. Your mother was always sick, or your aunt died, or your grandma and you never seemed down right to tears when someone died. Plus you were gone every full moon. Look me straight in the face and tell me that that is NOT a coincidence."

Remus shifted his eyes to a nearby painting of a man and his wife eating dinner. "Lily, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, but you should tell her before someone else does."

The prefect meeting went pretty well and the sixth years had a chance to start planning the Christmas Ball with one of the head's there, Alice, to make sure things stayed on topic.

"Alright. First off we need to settle on a theme."

Lucious Malfoy sneered at Lily when she said this. "Isn't it obvious? Christmas. It IS right before it."

"Well yes, but we need to decide if we want to wear muggle gowns or wizard or both?"

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girl prefects started to talk happily amongst each other before – "I think Lily is on to something." Alice started. "Ok, we'll vote. Those in favor of Muggle dresses raise their hands." Lily, Remus, Both the Ravenclaw, and the girl Hufflepuff prefects raised their hands. "Alright, it's five to three. So, we'll have muggle dresses. Now we need to give out assignments for decorations, food, entertainment, and publicity. Any volunteers?"

Lily and Remus volunteered to do the decorations, Ravenclaw the food, Slytherin the entertainment, and Hufflepuff the publicity. They were all told that they were to work on the plans during the following weeks and then they were dismissed.

The next day was Thursday and with it came the first night astronomy class. The previous week it had been cancelled due to great fog and they had had a great nights sleep. But unfortunately that was not the case THIS night. For at almost 15 to midnight, sixth year Ravenclaws and Gryfinndors could be seen making their way up to the astronomy tower for their class. Well, all but four that is.

The Marauders had decided to take a quick nap before going to class and no one had woken them up. Of course, no one really wanted to after what happened the night before.

_Flashback_

"Oy, Prongs! Look what I found in Peter's trunk!"

Sirius and James were going through every one of the Marauder's trunks looking for prank supplies that had not been used yet. They had decided to go to the Slytherin Common room and make the decorations more… _homey_. Remus was at the prefect meeting and Peter was who knows where (evil Peter! Kill him!!!! sorry had to get that out of my system).

"What is it? It better not be just some more rat tonic, because it if is then I'll –"

"Don't worry. It isn't" Sirius said beaming. "It IS however… MORE DUNGBOMBS!"

"No way! I thought we had used them all on Filch!"

"Guess not. Peter always forgets things though so he probably forgot he had them."

Sirius and James had quickly finished going through the trunks and surveyed the spoils. They had enough supplies for TWO common room makeovers if they so desired.

James went back in his trunk to grab his invisibility cloak while Sirius started picking up the 'supplies'. Even though it wasn't quite curfew yet, they needed the cloak because first off, they needed to follow a Slytherin to their common room entrance unnoticed so that they could figure out the password. Then they needed to wait until midnight or later so that they could be sure that everyone had gone to bed.

They quietly crept under the cloak and started to make their way down the stairs to the very crowded common room. They were almost off the last step when Sirius tripped over James' foot…

All of the prank supplies that they were carrying went flying across the floor of the common room exploding as they landed. They hit the random people sitting around still and when the dungbombs landed, the stench took hold on everyone present, which was pretty much everyone. The common room turned into rainbow colors flashing dangerously and the floor became a bright pink.

Sirius looked at James sheepishly and they started to inch their way back up the steps to their dormitories trying to get away before disaster struck.

When McGonngal heard about this she had immediately taken 60 points off of Gryfinndor, putting them in last place for the cup. Everyone from Gryfinndor had spent all night waiting for turns in the showers to get rid of the smell and the Marauders had become everyone's worst favorite people.

This all surprisingly put the Matt, Isaac, and Lily in a VERY good mood because the timing for their little prank that Sunday couldn't have an even better timing.

_End Flashback_

The Gryfinndors didn't feel like the Marauders deserved to be woken up so when everyone was in the middle of charting exactly where the star constellation Orion was and the Marauders had run in panting some of them even grinned, hoping that they got a detention.

"Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, where were you?" Professor Deopirol questioned.

"He sounds exactly like McGonnagal…" Sirius started whispering to James before a look from Deopirol shut him up.

"That will be 15 points total from Gryfinndor. Now, find a telescope and begin charting the constellation of Orion."

The rest of the class was fairly calm and quiet, except for when Peter knocked over his telescope because he feel asleep on it.

The next day flew by a Saturday, the day for Hogsmeade, came up quickly. The girls could be found putting last minute touches on their outfits for their dates while the boys waited impatiently for them in the entrance hall.

"Kevin, chill out! She'll be here in a minute! Sheesh!" Matt said.

"Yeah, but she's taking forever! Plus, she wanted to cut it short cause her friends wanted to do some shopping with her."

"Yes and? Their FRIENDS, that's what friends do. They spend time together. You can't go demanding all of your girlfriends time!"

Kevin just looked at Matt and glared at him. "Whatever."

Five minutes later Lily came walking down the hall quickly. "I am SO sorry that I'm late guys!" She said, pecking Kevin on the cheek. "We just lost track of time getting ready."

Matt smiled at Lily, "No problem. Come on! We have to go to that joke shop first!"

Lily laughed as they all walked down to Hogsmeade. Normally a carriage would be their to bring them but Lily had taken so long that they had all left already.

First they went to Zonko's where they pushed through the crowd and bought the supplies that they would need to pull off their prank the very next day.

Lily then made them go into Honeydukes. There, Kevin bought her a candy bracelet that would change colors to match what you were wearing. Lily laughed at the thought as she slipped it on her wrist.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to admit it guys, I really have to go meet up with Jessica and Ashley. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to drag them away from the shopping long enough to meet you at the Three Broom sticks?"

The boys agreed and Lily was off to search for the girls in the back of the village at the muggle clothing shop.

Lily had never been in this shop and when she stepped in she was overwhelmed with bright pinks and purples at the front of the store. The shop had flashing lights too that Lily had to get used to as she searched around the store for Jessica and Ashley.

Lily passed several girls from 5th and 4th year shopping for their dresses for the Christmas ball too as she searched. Lily had to go all the way to the back of the store to find her two friends. It was obvious that they were picking out the most extravagant and expensive dresses that they could find.

"Hello girls! Did you find anything yet?" Lily asked excitedly.

Jessica and Ashley turned around with big grins on their faces. "Yes we did. We got both of our dresses picked out and we have been looking for the perfect dress for you!"

Lily gaped at them, "Girls! I told you, I was going to wear the dress you two got me!"

"Yes, but remember your doubt! Plus, we found the PERFECT dress here for you."

This 'perfect' dress turned out to be almost 20 dresses that Lily had to try on and show them. It was obvious that they were not going to let her just not buy a dress so Lily, not liking any of the dresses that **they** picked, went through the racks and found the perfect one.

It was a strapless white dress with a red and green border trim on all of the seams. It also came with white gloves with the same trim around the cuffs. The necklace the she had gotten for her birthday went perfectly with it as well.

When Lily stepped out of the dressing room with it on the other girls gasped. "Lily, that is the perfect dress for you! You are _so_ getting it."

Lily smiled. She had loved the dress as well. Lily looked at her watched and gasped.

"We have buy our things and get out of here fast! The carriages leave in just a few minutes!"

The girls hurridly got changed into their robes and brought their purchases up to the counter. When it was Lily's turn to pay, the cashier gave a yelp of surprise.

"Where is you find this dress!"

Lily was confused. "Um, on that rack over there. It says 50 off."

"And it fits you!"

"Uh… yes." Lily responded getting even more confused.

"This dress was supposed to have been put in the back of the shop with the recycled dresses! It was returned _years_ ago when the first owner claimed that it gave her bad luck!"

"Err…" Lily didn't know what to say. "How much do I owe you?"

The lady looked flustered. "No, no. You don't have to pay, just take it and go. Get it out of here _please!_"

The lady gave Lily a bag and the three girls quickly rushed out of the shop.

The second that they were out of there Ashley turned to Lily. "Lillian. Why did you still want that dress! It was cursed!"

Lily chuckled. "Oh, you don't know that. I mean, what would be the point? Cursing a dress?"

The other girls looked unsure and followed Lily into a carriage for the trip back to Hogwarts.

_Thanks so much for the reviews in my time of absense! Jersey Princess, analisa (thanks for a chapter title!), Hawaiian-Rachael, Elfobsession2931, Rowan BlackPanther!_

_Thanks again SO much for the reviews. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update too!!!!!!! Also I don't know how to do this new line thing so while I try to figure it out my AN's down here will be like this ok? Thanks. Also, I made this chapter a little longer for you, hope you like it!_


	21. The Pranks On You

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The Pranks On You**

The next day was Sunday, the day of the prank for Lily and the Jusketeers. They had planned the prank out to the letter in the library when they had gotten back from Hogsmeade. Well, Lily, Matt, and Isaac did anyway. Kevin had claimed he had left something for the prank in his dormitories and run off, never coming back.

Lily woke up that morning with an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't feel like nerves either, though she suspected that some of it might be. She ignored it was she took her shower and got dressed. It had started to ebb away anyway. There was probably nothing to worry about. Besides, she didn't want to get distracted. She might miss a line that she was supposed to say or something.

Lily brought down a book and read while waiting to met Isaac and Matt in the common room at a quarter to seven. They wanted to make sure that they were up by the time the Marauders came through to go to breakfast.

"So guys. They're still asleep right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though. They normally get up by seven thirty to get to breakfast. They 'wouldn't want to miss it'." Isaac said sarcastically.

Lily laughed with them and rolled her eyes. It was good to have friends like this again. They reminded her so much of Dani and Sarah. Lily sighed inwardly. She had to forget about that. That was the past. There was no need for her to dwell on it.

The trio didn't need to wait long for the Marauders to come down the stairs for soon they heard their familiar laughing at well… nothing.

That was their cue for the plan to start.

"Lily, how about heading down for breakfast now. We're starving!"

"I told you both," Lily started, her finger 'holding' her place, "I want to finish this chapter on grindilows, then I'll head down ok? Save me some seats?"

Isaac and Matt groaned as they stood up. The marauders had stopped laughing and were 'whispering' to each other while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Fine Lily," Isaac started, "but don't blame **us** if the only seat left for you is by the marauders!"

Lily glared at them as the Marauders dashed out of the common room, Isaac and Matt on their tail. She could faintly hear Matt yelling, "Hey guys! Wait up!" Then she smiled to herself. Phase one, complete.

James Potter woke up on Sunday morning in a great mood. Hogsmeade visit was the day before, and the Marauders had gotten stocked up on their prank supplies. They were going to finish planning the perfect plan that night and then pull it off at breakfast the next day. He couldn't wait. The only thing going wrong for him that morning was a small stomachache that he had woken up with.

He of course had gone into Moony's trunk and pulled out a light dosage of a pepper up potion that quickly helped him feel better. He hopped into the shower before the rest of his 'crew' would be able to get in thinking that nothing could make that day go wrong. It was going to be the perfect day. No classes, no homework to do (he had copied Moony's the night before), and for once No detention… yet.

Sirius, Remus, and him had walked down the stairs laughing at the state of Peter's trunk which was SO disorganized it had taken him ten minutes to find a clean robe. Peter of course was laughing along with them having no idea what they were laughing about.

James however motioned for them to stop laughing when he saw Lily talking to Matt and Isaac. He smiled inwardly as he heard Lily say that she was going to come down later for breakfast and for those two to save her a seat. Maybe he could make that seat by him. His smile grew larger when he heard Matt ask for them to wait up. Things were going pretty good so far.

James got Isaac and Matt to sit by them at the breakfast table, Matt by him and Isaac by Sirius who was sitting across from James. Remus then sat on Isaac's other side and Peter sat next to James so that the only place for Lily to sit would be next to Matt, close to him.

Lily walked down to breakfast with a small skip in her step. Hopefully Matt and Isaac were able to pull of Phase two and sit right next to the Marauders. When she entered to Great Hall, she first looked for Kevin. He was halfway down the Slytherin table conversing with… Malfoy? Lily shook her head. Maybe Malfoy was just trying to give him some 'pointers' or something. Kevin would know what to take for truth or not. Then she turned towards the Gryfinndor table and made her way over there, forcing a scowl onto her face when she saw where Matt and Isaac were sitting. Phase two, complete.

She sat down next to Matt and whispered, kind of loudly so that Potter could hear, "Why in the world did you sit next to them?"

Matt laughed. "Don't worry Lily. They don't bite." He whispered back, again loud enough for Potter to hear.

Lily turned back to the table and put some food on her plate. Then she gave a slight gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry Matt, Isaac, I forgot that I needed to talk to Kevin right away this morning! I'll be right back."

Matt and Isaac gave a slight nod and watched her walk away.

Lily walked across the Great Hall and up the Slytherin table ignoring all of the glares from that table and up to Kevin, to whom she gave a slight tap on the shoulder. "Hey Kevin! How is it going!"

Lily's anxious face turned to a confused one when he narrowed his eyes before responding. "What are you doing here?"

Lily almost jumped at the roughness in his tone of voice. "Uh- I would think that that was obvious, _Kevin._" Lily emphasized his name hoping that maybe it would bounce him back to reality… maybe.

"Go away you filthy little mudblood." He snarled at her.

Lily froze. Did he just call her that?! "W- what did you say?"

Malfoy smirked as he responded for Kevin. "He told you to beat it mudblood."

Lily stood her ground. "Kevin come on! What is with you!" She was starting to get nervous. What was going on with her boyfriend?

"None of your business mudblood, now beat it." Kevin snarled again.

Finally Lily moved. She slapped him hard across the face and ran out of the great hall in tears.

James watched Lily with interest as she went to the Slytherin table. He had heard her tell Matt that she needed to talk to Kikkert but other than that, he wanted to know what was going on. He could tell that Lily was getting nervous and worried by the expressions on her face. And when she slapped Kevin across the face and ran out of the Great Hall, he knew something was wrong.

He quickly got up and strode over to the Slytherin table himself to give Kikkert a piece of his mind, the rest of the Marauders following him.

"What did you do to Lily?" James demanded, more angry then he had ever been in his life.

"Why do you care about a mudblood Potter?" Malfoy sneered at him.

James turned on him, "I wasn't talking to YOU Malfoy, and you best not call her that again."

Kevin finally spoke. "Well that's what she _is_ right? Just another everyday _mudblood_." He emphasized the last word.

James' face got really red, but before he could do anything Sirius punched him hard in the face. "DON'T EVER CALL LILY THAT EVER AGAIN." Sirius snarled at him, or you'll be in worse shape than you are now."

By this time the whole student body was staring that the group. They had seen Lily run out, and when the Marauders had gotten up and started yelling at the new transfer, it was a shock to all. Professor McGonnagal, the head of house for Gryfinndor, and Professor Acrorrie, head of Slytherin house, had also come up to the fighting group livid.

"Twenty-five points from Gryfinndor for Mr. Black's lack of self control and a detention for him as well tonight at 7:30 with Professor Acrorrie." McGonnagal said her voice raising slightly with each word.

James stepped in to defend his friend. "But Professor! Kikkert, he called Lily a-"

"I don't care Mr. Potter, and unless you wish to join your friend in detention tonight you all better apologize to Mr. Kikkert. Right now."

James kept his mouth shut. Kikkert didn't deserve an apology. If anything he deserved another punch in the face. Grinning slightly evilly James finally opened his mouth. "I apologize Kikkert, I apologize to your mother that she had you as a spawn."

McGonnagal looked appalled. "Mr. Potter," she started, her voice already very loud, "twenty more points off of Gryfinndor for that and you WILL be joining Mr. Black in detention."

James just shrugged and walked off with the Marauders, ignoring the very smug looks on the faces of Malfoy and Kikkert. So what he had another detention. And house points? They didn't matter much anymore. They had most of the year left to earn them back anyway.

When Lily had slapped Kevin across the face and stormed out of the hall, Matt and Isaac knew immediately that something was wrong. She was supposed to have come back bursting out into fake tears causing the Marauders to get up or be distracted long enough to put what they needed into their drinks. Sure what she did was only a little different but it was enough for them to tell something was off. So instead of doing something for the prank they slipped out of the Great Hall in search of Lily, Isaac going left and Matt going right. They each took a common route to the Gryfinndor tower. Matt found Lily first, curled up in front of Gryfinndor tower.

He went up to her and pulled her into a slight hug. "You okay Lily?" Lily didn't respond with words, she just sobbed harder. "Shh… it's going to be ok Lils. Come on. I'll get you inside the common room and to the stairs to your dormitory. You can get up them ok right?" Lily continued to sob but she nodded her head.

Matt helped her up and through the portrait door pausing only to say the password to the Fat Lady as he brought her carefully to the bottom of the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories. Lily didn't say anything to him as she grabbed the railing and began to walk slowly up the stairs.

As soon as Lily was out of sight on the stairs Matt walked over to the armchair right next to the fire and plopped down to think about what could have possibly happened. He tried to think of all kinds of scenarios but still couldn't come up with one that would fit for Lily to still be in tears.

Isaac came sulking in not long after that, not even looking at Matt as he made his way up the stairs to their dormitory, stomping up the stairs.

Not much later the Marauders came stumbling through the portrait all looking very upset but none more than James Potter and Sirius Black.

James was on the verge of yelling, so Matt could easily hear him across the common room as he walked nearer to him. "I can't believe he called her that." He said plopping down on the couch behind Matt. "I'm gonna kill him."

Matt turned around quickly, "What happened to Lily? Do you know? She was too upset to talk."

Sirius snorted, "Of course she was, anyone in her position would be. I mean, whose boyfriend would ever do that!"

Remus spoke up so quietly that Matt wasn't even quite sure he had heard him, but what he said wasn't something one would joke about so he knew that he was telling the truth. "He called her a – a mudblood."

Matt stood up quickly. "HE CALLED HER A WHAT!"

James nodded in agreement with Remus but he couldn't speak, his anger level overriding every other emotion and ability.

Matt was fuming. He had never been so mad in his entire life. Kevin Kikkert was going to pay big time. He stormed up the stairs to his dormitory, leaving the Marauders behind in the common room, and slammed the door when he got inside.

Isaac looked up and they gave each other a knowing glance that said pretty much everything, Kikkert was going down.

_Ok, first off I want to apologize for the short chapter. Second off, I don't think that there is a second off. But I just want to thank everyone for reading this!!!!_


	22. Quick Author's Note

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been in the hospital after a serious car accident. I am almost all healed and will begin updating again soon. I apologize for the long wait. I have been writing a little bit of the ff while I have been on bed rest though. I have almost two new chapters completed. I just have to have them typed up.

Also, when I was in a major writers cramp I began writing another ff. It won't be posted for awhile yet but it is another L+J ff that is very AU. The ff will be entiled, The Days Of Her Life. Lily is a princess and James is a 'Sir', 3rd in line to a throne. (That is as big of a preview as you get because I could change the plot very soon.)

Thanks again for being so patient. I apologize again for not updating in so long and as soon as I am off most of the medication I will be able to update soon.


	23. Lily's Necklace

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Lily's Necklace**

Lily didn't know how long she had laid crying on her bed before she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was well past dark and she felt refreshed beyond belief.

She was still furious of course at Kevin, no… Kikkert. She couldn't call him by his first name anymore. He didn't deserve the thought. She needed to get out of her dormitory; she needed to clear her thoughts of him.

Lily got up quickly out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping roommates. She then slipped down the carpeted stairs and through the common room to the portrait exit. She needed to get out into the night air.

She walked swiftly through the castle careful to avoid the teachers and Filch and slipped through the front doors. Walking quickly across the lawn, Lily managed to stay out of the moon's bright pathway as she made her way to a willow by the lake. She sat by the trunk facing the lake, hidden by the tree's long branches only moments later.

The gentle swaying of the thin branches seemed to depict Lily's mood to a tee. As Lily felt her body slowly and peacefully connect with nature she could almost hear the trees and the wind moaning in sorrow, weeping with her in her heartbreak.

As Lily tried to make her mind blank she couldn't help but think of Ke – Kikkert. She had thought that he was one of the different Slytherins. Lily couldn't help but think, maybe she was wrong about Severus, Lauren and Rachel as well? Were they just as bad as Kevin? Severus _had_ called her a mudblood last year… maybe he really meant it. What if his apology wasn't true and he just was trying to get in a position to use her? And what about Lauren and Rachel? She was great friends with them, or so it seemed. She hadn't been able to talk to either of them since Easter break of fifth year. Maybe everyone else was right. Maybe it _was_ impossible for someone to get along with a Slytherin.

Lily shook these thoughts from her mind, again trying to clear it. This time she succeeded and smiled as a warm voice began to talk to her.

"How are you today my little flower?"

"Not so good Talswick, but I would rather not talk about it. I haven't talked with you for so long! Have you heard from Flankswood or Brignack yet? Last time we talked you said that they were in a rather large fight!"

Lily had found Talswick completely on accident her first year. At the time Lily had had no friends but nature she felt and when she was at home she always opened her mind up to it hoping that one day it would respond and that one fateful day, halfway through Lily's first week at Hogwarts, it did. You see, Talswick was no person and well wasn't necessarily even female as Lily liked to think. Talswick was, from what Lily could guess, part of the wind. She knew that it sounded silly but that was the only way she could explain it. Talswick had seen many things that happened around Hogwarts from many parts of the castle, both inside and out.

Flankswood and Brignack were her two 'sons'. Talswick claimed to have taken care of them since they were saplings. Lily had never met these two brother trees but Talswick said that they lived almost fifty kilometers from Hogwarts and fought like the dickens so, of course Lily believed her.

Talswick was Lily's mother at school. She would come to her for advice, for all of her problems and just in general to talk when she was lonely. But when Lily had become friends with Dani, and later on, Sarah she didn't have as much time for Talswick as she would have liked.

Lily of course still tried to talk to her several times throughout the school year even if it meant slipping out at night like she had this night. She hadn't of course planned on making this visit but it had just happened. It was like fate had brought her out that beautiful night to spend time with the being she had ignored.

"Oh don't worry about them little flower. The very next day after your last visit they patched things up and I could hear them laughing with each other from across the meadow, so to speak."

Lily chuckled at the thought. Yes, Flankswood and Brignack were always on each other's throats, fighting about one thing or another. Well, according to Talswick. Lily had never been able to talk to either of the two brothers but she figured that it might be because she was a female. She did not know and she never bothered to ask. She stayed silent though, lost in thought.

Noticing Lily's abnormal silence Talswick continued concerned. "What is wrong my young flower? You have come when the sun is gone and you have let your voice be overcome by emotion. What is wrong? You can tell me flower, all of your secrets are safe here."

Lily sighed. It was no use trying to hide things from Talswick. She was like a mother and a friend to Lily, she knew Lily better than all of her friends. Of course, it was the way she was made. "Well, there was this guy…"

"Ah, young Kevin. I have seen him around you quite often."

"I'm sure you have. But you won't anymore."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well you see –"

"Lily? What are you doing down here this late? You could get caught and expelled you know!"

It was Hagrid. Trust him to find her here. He had caught her by herself there many times. Lily got up and smiled at him but didn't say anything. She was listening for what came next.

"_Goodbye my little flower, come visit me again soon._" The soft whisper of Talswick was carried off into the wind leaving Lily alone again with Hagrid.

Lily sighed slightly. "I'm sorry Hagrid. I just needed to get out here to clear my mind, you know with what happened this morning and all."

"Well, you're lucky it was me who found you. If it was Filch or worse that new defense teacher…"

"What wrong with Professor Crander? She seems fine to me! One of our best defense teachers yet even."

Hagrid looked like he swallowed a lemon. "I shouldn't have said that. Come on Lily, let's head to my hut for a cup of tea before anyone sees you standing there. There's something you ought to know…"

Lily followed the half-giant to his hut, her mind reeling with thoughts. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. The complicated ordeal of the summer that still wasn't solved, Owen suddenly showing up in her life again, and Kevin… plus now Hagrid brings something else up. He thinks that there is something wrong with Crander, one of her favorite professors.

Lily was so absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice when they had reached their destination or for that matter when they had sat down. Her eyes were glazed over and Hagrid could tell she wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

He had set down her tea in front of her and she didn't move. He had asked her if she was okay and she didn't even respond.

Hagrid just sat there watching her unsure of what to do. He couldn't really bring her to the nurse because then they would ask why she was out so late at night, or as it was becoming, so early in the morning for it was now almost 5:00. He of course **could** wait until six when a student was allowed to be out and bring her up to the castle if she was still in this daze but he didn't know if he should wait that long.

However, fate decided to help him out with his decision because Lily fainted. She needed to be brought up right away, who cares about questions anymore. Lily needed help.

At six-thirty on Monday morning the 6th year girl's dormitories woke up into a panic. Lily was missing. They all assumed that it had something to do with the previous morning's happenings but they weren't all that sure. And surprisingly, the person who was worried the most was Dani.

Dani had watched what happened the previous morning and knew exactly what happened and why. She had seen it coming from that fateful day in August when Lily had told her that she was dating a Slytherin. And that was one of the reasons she didn't want to be friends anymore with Lily. Lily was all stuck on how it 'shouldn't matter what house someone is in' and Dani didn't want to be there when Lily got hurt.

But she was so worried now because of all the other things that had happened that summer, especially with Lily's disappearance.

Of course, Sarah was worried about that too but Dani was just upset because she had been so mean to Lily and didn't apologize. She didn't want to admit it to Lily but she felt so bad for not talking to her and just generally being a snob to her. Sarah on the other hand had talked to Lily and patched things over a bit before this had all happened.

The girls ran downstairs, still in their pajamas and saw the Marauders, minus Remus, heading down the stairs for breakfast with Isaac and Matt.

"Have any of you guys seen Lily at all today? Because she isn't in the dorm and we were worried that what happened this summer could have-" Dani was cut off by Matt.

"Lily's MISSING!"

"Well, sort of… kinda… yeah. Well. She isn't in our dorm and she is normally a late riser…" Jessica said in a wispy voice.

Just then Remus came moodily down the stairs. "Whaz goin' on?" He yawned out.

"Lily's gone again." Sarah softly said.

"No she's not." Remus said matter of factually. "She's in the hospital wing."

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"I was there until about six this morning. Hagrid brought her in about quarter past five."

Dani pulled Sarah off to the side and whispered one word. "Talswick."

Sarah gasped. "Of course! Lily always talked to her, especially when she was down. But then why did she have to go to the hospital wing?"

"No idea."

The two returned to the group and, after the girls had gone back upstairs to change, they all headed to the hospital wing to visit their favorite red head. Little did they know that someone else had been there first…

Lily woke up about forty minutes after Hagrid had left her in the hospital wing to a sharp pain in her chest. It was as if someone was putting a heated knife against it. She looked down and didn't see anything except for the necklace that she had gotten for her birthday. But the pain kept getting worse, so bad that she couldn't even move, so she did the only thing she could, she screamed.

But the scream didn't come out. It was as if it was stuck in her throat by a force field of some kind. She looked around for someone, anyone to get their attention and saw someone coming towards her. She couldn't quite make out the face but she hoped that they would be able to help her.

When the person sat down next to Lily, she still couldn't make out the appearance, but she could tell that it was a male. But when to person spoke Lily wished even more that the pain would go away so that she could slap him and run.

"Why, I'm so glad that you're wearing my necklace Lily." he sneered.

"You – this – this is YOUR necklace?

"Yes, I thought that it would make a nice touch you know. I charmed it so that every time you woke up from a fainting spell you would be in terrible pain." He was smirking. The foul disgusting jerk.

"I – I thought that this was from Kev-Kikkert."

"Ah yes. You were supposed to weren't you? But nope, that was from me."

"You despicable."

"Ah yes. You've called me that before when we were little, remember?"

"How could I forget." Lily grumbled. "Now just leave and on your way out get Madame Pomfrey."

"Ah but you see, the pain won't go away unless it is I who does something about it."

"Oh really. And what would that be."

"Give you a kiss."

"I'd rather live with the pain."

The Slytherin smiled as he bent closer to her. "Ah, but your not in a position to be saying something like that, are you." He then leaned back in the chair, the smirk still on his face.

"Maybe not. But I can scream."

"Ah, but you can't. That is another spell that I put on it. If you try to talk any louder than you are now, you won't be able to."

Lily glared at him. What was this freak trying to do to her? If he was trying to taunt her it was working.

"Oh," he started, "and if you're thinking about taking this necklace off as soon as you can? Well, you can't. It is stuck on there for… well forever. Unless **I** am the one to take it off, it won't come off." He glanced at his watch. "Well, it's a little after six thirty. I should be going!" He leaned down next to Lily. "But first? A little kiss." He kissed Lily tightly on the lips and immediately the pain in Lily went away. So she slapped him hard across the face. What both of them didn't realize was that a group of ten people had just walked through the door.

"Get Out. I never want to see you again." Lily was seething and she picked up her wand. But before she could do anything to him, a shout ran out through the Hospital wing.

It was Potter. "GET AWAY FROM HER BROOKER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." He had his wand pointed at his back and it was obvious that he had seen what Owen had done. Why else would Potter be like that.

Owen quickly left the Hospital wing just in time to miss Madame Pomfrey come out of her office enraged that people had dared come in her wing without permission and to be shouting so loud.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Anderson, VanRyn, Ginther, Summers, Timmerman (Jessica), and Sprinsma (Ashley) OUT! I will NOT be having you disturb my patient! OUT! OUT! NOW!"

Lily sighed as the nurse quickly went over to her to make sure that she was all right. "Madame Pomfrey? Can I go? I feel fine."

"No. You won't be going to class today. This is the second time this month that you have fainted, and the third time that you have been brought here and I won't be having you faint two times today."

"But I just-"

"No buts about it. You will stay here until I tell you that you can leave."

Lily sighed again as she tried to get comfortable on the hard hospital bed. Seeing as she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon she decided to at least do something about the decorations. It was far too white for her liking.

James had led the way to the hospital wing, excited to see Lily and to hopefully apologize for, well… just really to try and make her feel better. But when he walked through the hospital wing doors and saw Owen Brooker kissing Lily then Lily smacking him hard across the face as she got out her wand he was furious and got his own wand out. "GET AWAY FROM HER BROOKER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." He bellowed.

He barely had time to look at Lily's face before Madame Pomfrey had ushered them out of the wing to breakfast. It was full of pain, not physical… but mental, spiritual. And he wanted to make it stop for her. Unfortunately though, he knew that Lily would never let him.

The day passed slowly for him, starting with double transfiguration. Although it was his easiest class, today he just couldn't get the hang of changing his cat into a flower. The cat itself just ended up having petals spring out of its neck before McGonnagal had mercy on the poor creature and changed it back, but not before assigning him extra homework so that he could get the hang of it better.

Herbology was easy of course. No homework was assigned and he had just daydreamed the class away anyway.

But Divination was the worst. Since the first day of class, when he had charmed his teacup to have 'the grim' show from every side, Professor Trelawny had taken it upon herself to tell of his 'early' death in a different way each and every day. And unfortunately today was no different.

When James had walked into the door, several minutes late, Trelawny had squeaked quite loudly and started the tale of his death, which he _almost_ completely ignored.

"Oh my! The fates have brought me insight on the end for you! Two will die that night with a third left half dead and another left to try and live on its own. You will be in an accident. A terrible accident in a muggle factory. You-"

Sirius rolled his eyes not wanting to hear anymore so he interrupted her himself. "Hey! Professor? What are we learning today? 'Cause I've got quite a headache and I hope that that doesn't harm my inner eye." He smirked and out of the corner of his eye saw his friends try to contain their laughter.

"Mister Black, maybe if you feel that terrible you should head down to the hospital wing. Harm to the inner eye can not be replaced and-"

By now almost the whole class was in tears from trying to contain their laughter, but Trelawny took it for fear and sadness for their colleague and dismissed them quite early from class to try to get over their mourning.

Although everyone was laughing on their way back to the common room before dinner Matt and Isaac could be seen a ways off from the group talking in low voices so that no one could hear...

Lily had sat in the hospital wing all day with nothing to do, but argue with the school nurse about when she could leave.

"Madame Pomfrey, can I leave tonight? PLEASE! I doubt that I will faint again. Please just let me out of here!"

"No. Miss Evans, you have fainted twice this school year and come in here three times. I insist that you spend the night!"

"But-"

"No buts about it. You will be staying here and-"

The nurse was interrupted when two boys came barging through the doors to the wing running up to Lily.

Lily turned quickly to the nurse; "This conversation is NOT over. I **really** want out." Then she turned back to the boys a bright smile on her face. "Hi guys! I haven't seen anyone all day! Even during the hour break! What kept you?"

"Well…. We have been planning something great for revenge on Kikkert and we think that-"

"No." Lily said firmly.

"No… what. You have a good idea?"

"I mean no as in no revenge." Lily said, again very firmly.

"WHAT?" both of the boys coursed before Isaac took over. "But Lily! He did something awful! He needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Yes, and that lesson should be kindness. Now I know that he was horrible and all, but don't you think that we could be a little easy on him? I mean after all he was our friend."

"Yeah, WAS is the key word. He isn't anymore. Don't you even vaguely remember what happened yesterday morning at all?"

Lily scowled. "Of course I do."

"Well then why won't you let us _do_ something about it?" The boys were getting close to whining by now, very confused as to why Lily wouldn't let them prank Kikkert.

"I don't want you both to stoop to his level, alright?" The boys sighed audibly; the conversation was NOT going where they wanted. "Look, I know that you really, really want to do something to embarrass him but still…"

"You're still kinda attached to him aren't you." Matt said quietly.

Lily nodded and felt the tears coming. "Can you both leave now? I really want to sleep." She knew what would come next. She knew that they had seen Owen this morning… and she didn't want them to ask about it. Besides, she really was tired.

"But Lily! It's only 7 o'clock!" Isaac protested.

"Please… just leave." Lily's voice was quiet and unnerving to listen to. It was the voice of someone hurt beyond repair.

The boys left the room cautiously, still not connived to stop the prank against the ex-Jusketeer. They looked back over their shoulders every few steps still seeing Lily's shaking body as she cried.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your concerns for my health. I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this all... there will be another chapter up today as well ok? i'm really sorry about the wait. i'll try to go faster from now on... 


	24. The Necklace's Properties

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**The necklace's properties**

Lily fell asleep quickly that night, not even needing a sleeping potion from the nurse. She even forgot to argue with Madame Pomfrey about leaving. She just needed to be in her own subconscious where things were relatively happy and cheerful. Where she could make things happen the way that they should, or at least the way that she wanted them to happen.

Isaac and Matt trudged back up to Gryfinndor tower in low spirits. They really wanted to get back at that stupid Kikkert who _used_ to be their other best friend. But they didn't want to go against Lily. She was their other best friend. They entered the tower and then their dormitory, defeat written all over their faces.

When they got in, they immediately plopped down on Matt's bed, ignoring the looks from the Marauders who were planning who knows what. But it didn't stay that way for long because the Marauders went over to them anyway.

"Sooo, I assume that you went to see Lily?" Remus asked hesitantly.

They both grumbled a yes.

"Then how is she? Is she getting out today yet?" James asked excitedly.

"Doubt it." Matt grumbled.

"Oook. Is that why you're grumbling or is she getting worse."

Isaac looked up at them with a weird expression mixed with hurt and anger. "No. She won't let us prank that stupid Kikkert."

Sirius grinned broadly. "Well then never fear. She said that **you** can't prank him right?"

They looked at each other, an evil grin spreading across their faces. "Yes, exactly. So you guys will… right?"

Sirius grinned even more, if it was possible. "Of course! You can help us plan but you won't be doing the actual **act**. We already have something in mind, it will be for all of Slytherin through, but mostly the sixth year guys."

They all sat on and around Matt's bed, planning what would be the _perfect_ prank of them all…

Dani and Sarah had life going pretty good with them for some time. Dani and Sirius had been going out for awhile and had just recently told the rest of the Marauders and Sarah about it, even though they could already tell. Sarah also had gotten together with a Marauder, Remus, just Saturday at Hogsmeade. But Sarah could feel that something was obviously missing. She didn't know if Dani felt the same way, but she missed having Lily as a part of their group. She missed the times that they spent secretly laughing at some of the stupid pranks that the Marauders did. She missed Lily always being there with a smile when she couldn't see anything bright about the day. Hey, she even missed Lily rant and rave about how _stupid_ Potter was and having herself and Dani roll their eyes preparing for the long speech. But when she heard about what that Kikkert did to Lily, she was beyond upset. She felt so bad for Lily, and even talked about it to Dani, but that didn't go over very well…

Flashback

It was late on Sunday, almost 10:30 at night and Lily was asleep. Dani was flipping through he DADA book looking for a passage that would help with the essay due later that week and Sarah had just walked in.

"Dani, don't you think that we should patch things over with Lily? You know, say that we're sorry and stuff?"

Dani almost laughed out loud. "No." She retorted. "I knew that this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time. It's no one's fault but her own. Let her deal with it herself, we don't need someone who doesn't listen to us as a friend."

"But Dani! She's hurt! Look, I know that you don't like what she did. But still, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends still with her. Friends who abandon other friends who are in need –"

Dani cut her off. "Sarah, I don't think that-"

"I don't care what you do or don't think. You came here as a transfer right? Lily befriended you. She saw that you were alone. She is just doing the same to other transfers and you can't stand to see it because you had a small fight with them before."

"I **wouldn't **call it small. They filled my room with bugs! Most of my things were eaten because of that!"

Sarah decided to ignore her. Dani would never forgive Lily it seemed, not for a _long_ time.

End Flashback

When Lily woke up the next morning, Madame Pomfrey was already on her way over to her bed with a load of potions. But before Lily could say anything about leaving the nurse had already started to speak.

"Now, I know that you want to leave today, and I might have let you, but I can't because of what you did last night."

Lily was confused, she must have showed it too because the nurse spoke again.

"You mean you don't remember? You don't remember at all? I'll be right back. I need to get Professor Dumbledore." The nurse walked off muttering to herself forgetting about the potions and leaving the hospital wing.

Lily sighed and flopped back on her bed trying to remember what happened but her mind came up blank. She knew that she had argued with the nurse about leaving that night but that wouldn't mean the she would have to stay another day there. The last thing she remembered was talking to Matt and Isaac. When they left she had gone right to sleep, even though it was early. Lily looked around the room and couldn't find anything that was different, so she couldn't have thrown a tantrum; well she could have if Madame Pomfrey had already cleaned up the mess.

Lily got up out of bed and went over to the mirror above the nightstand to see if she could do something with her hair while she waited for the nurse to get back. That was when she noticed it. Her neck had scratches all over it and the necklace she was wearing had turned from the light sliver to a dark green that was almost black.

Now, this change in the necklace wouldn't have been so noticeable or mattered that much if it was a normal wizard necklace, for many of these changed colors depending on the mood of the wearer. But Lily knew now that Owen Brooker had charmed it and put types of curses in it so there was no telling what this meant.

At this time Madame Pomfrey came in with the headmaster following her.

"Miss Evans!" she shrieked. "Get back into that bed."

Lily obeyed rather shakily, still very nervous about the necklace. "Professor, I don't understand! W-what happened to me last night? Why is my neck all scratched? Why-" Lily was interrupted when Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

Professor Dumbledore sat down next to the bed and shooed the frantic nurse away. "Do you not remember anything that happened Miss Evans?" When Lily shook her head no he sighed. "Well then. I guess that I should explain. First of all, I want to make it clear that I do not know why you do not remember what happened last night. Now, I'll try to explain this to you the best that I am able to. At 9 o'clock last evening Madame Pomfrey came to give you your sleeping drought to find you already asleep. A few hours later she heard you moaning and shrieking. She immediately went to get me when she was unable to calm you down or wake you up. When we got here you were clawing at your neck trying to rip off your necklace, which by the way was glowing. I could not get you to calm down right away either but together we were able to restrain your hands and ten minutes later you relaxed. We woke you up and asked you what happened. You told us that you were too tired to talk and you would tell us in the morning." The professor sighed. "Now you are telling us that you do not remember a thing."

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry. Do you have any idea why any of that was happening?"

"No, I am afraid to say that I do not. May I ask you where you got that necklace?"

"I got it for my birthday Professor. At the time I thought that it was from my friend, but it wasn't." Lily trailed off, unsure if she should tell him who had given it to her.

It seemed like the Professor had read her mind because he said quite firmly, "Tell me who gave it to you Miss Evans."

Lily tried to form the words in her mouth but before she was able to reply, a voice that was not her own came out. "Leave us be Dumbledore. It is none of your business where this necklace came from." Immediately after that Lily clamped her hands over her mouth and then tried to speak again but no words came out.

Professor Dumbledore looked quite shocked and put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Don't worry Miss Evans. We will get to the bottom of this." He started to leave but Lily grabbed his arm and pointed to the necklace gesturing wildly. "Ah… you wish for me to take it off?" Lily nodded and the professor sighed. "I do not think that that would be the best course of action. You see, when you were trying to snatch at the necklace and it was glowing. I noticed something else that I felt that I shouldn't tell you, but maybe… maybe I should…"

Lily's eyes went kind of wide and she shook her head no vigorously. If he hadn't wanted to tell her before, she didn't really want to know.

The headmaster looked at her oddly. "Alright Miss Evans, if that is what you want I will respect your wishes. But I want to ask you not to ask anyone else to take it off either." When he saw Lily's confused face and opened mouth he continued. "Do you realize how many securities we have seen so far Lily? When you tired to tell me who gave you the necklace someone else took over your voice and now can no longer speak. I also believe that what happened last night was a defensive mechanism." He then got up again. "I must go now Miss Evans. I'm sure that soon will have some other visitors.

Lily slumped even farther back in the hospital bed. Owen had told her that she wouldn't be able to take it off, but she had though that maybe Dumbledore could have done something…

Matt woke up that morning very excited. They were going to be pulling their prank on the Slytherins the next day and Lily was supposed to get out of the hospital wing that morning. He got up and ready, quickly packing his bag for the classes of the day. Slowly the other 5 members of the dorm got up and did the same.

They had gotten up rather late that day so they knew they couldn't see Lily before breakfast if they wanted to make it.

When they got there, the 6th year girls were already eating.

"So, did any of you see Lily yet today?" Matt asked eagerly.

Ashley nodded and Jessica spoke. "Ashley and I did. Danielle and Sarah did not though."

"How is she? She's getting out this morning right?" James asked, also eager to hear how Lily was doing.

"Actually, she gets out sometime tomorrow. Something happened to her last night and now she can't talk so Pomfrey wants to keep her there for observation." Ashley said in a low voice.

A roar of laughter went up from the Slytherin table and they looked over there briefly. Owen Brooker seemed to be telling some story that was quite funny.

They all turned back to their food and sighed.

Jessica finally spoke. "Ashley, wasn't Lily's necklace a different color?"

Peter looked confused. "What necklace? I didn't know that she had one."

Jessica looked at him oddly, "The one that she got from Kikkert for her birthday you dolt."

Matt and Isaac looked at each other quickly then back at Jessica. "Kikkert didn't get her a necklace for her birthday. He had forgotten to get her something." Isaac said.

"So THAT'S why she wasn't mad at him. I thought for sure it was-"

"Anyway, the thing is that it was a different color." Jessica said again interrupting Matt.

Everyone ignored her though. "But if Kikkert didn't give her the necklace, who did?" Remus asked, "Did any of you?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

Jessica was getting annoyed at not being listened to so she tried to connect the two subjects. "Well, my guess is Malfoy, or someone else in Slytherin. Did you notice that her necklace was a different color? That can't be good."

"It was?" Sirius asked.

"YES! I have been trying to say that for the past five minutes!" Jessica exclaimed.

The group fell silent for awhile then Isaac spoke up. "If it is from Malfoy, the fact that it changed color isn't a good thing at all. I have an idea… I'm going to go to the library to look something up. I'll se you in our first class." He got up from the table and left the Great Hall in a hurry.

Everyone then looked at Remus expecting him to follow Isaac seeing as Remus was the smartest one of the group. But he shook his head. "I have no idea what Isaac's idea is, so stop looking at me like that!"

Isaac walked into DADA class just on time but shook his head when eight (every sixth year Gryfinndor but Pettigrew) eager faces turned to look at him. He hadn't found what he was looking for yet.

At lunchtime Isaac simply grabbed a roll before heading off again to the library while Matt, Jessica, and Ashley went off to visit Lily and the others went… who knows where. He stayed in there all of break and made it to History of Magic just in time. But after classes he would simply grab a roll and head off to the library until Madame Pince shut the doors and told him to leave.

When he got back to the common room he went over to Matt, Jessica and Ashley who were sitting by the fire. "Any changes in Lily?" He asked eagerly.

Matt sighed. "No, although she said that she should be getting out right before supper tomorrow because Pomfrey can't find anything that would prohibit her from leaving."

Isaac nodded his head then jerked it back up again. "Wait, you just told me that Lily said something to you! She can talk again?"

If it wasn't for the situation Matt and the girls would have laughed. "No, she didn't say anything. She has some parchment and writes on it to talk to us." Jessica said.

"Oh, well, I'm heading off to bed." Isaac started, "Tell the Marauders to hold what we had planned till Thursday when Lily's there for breakfast. We don't want her to miss it. I need to wake up early to go to the library again. I think I almost found what I'm looking for."

The next day during break the Marauders, Matt, and the 4 girls were sitting out by the lake when Isaac came running towards them from the castle with a very large book in his hand and victory mixed with grief all over his face.

"I found it! I found the spell that Lily's under! It's called the Imerteans Spell." He panted as he collapsed by the others.

Nine eager faces looked at him and James spoke. "So that means that you can undo it right?"

At this Isaac's face completely fell. "Unfortunately there is nothing that we can do about it. But because of this information I have a better guess as to who gave Lily that necklace and it ISN'T Malfoy, although I wouldn't have put it past him."

Jessica looked at him oddly. "Well, if it isn't Malfoy and it isn't that slime ball Kikkert who could it be?"

James looked straight at Isaac and said two words. "Owen Brooker." He didn't say it as a question or a theory, he said it as a fact.

Isaac looked right back at him and opened the book to the page that he was looking for. "Before you make any drastic decisions you need to read this."

As Isaac pushed the book towards the group, no one was paying any attention to Remus' horror struck face when he heard the name of the spell or his distant, "Of course, It all makes sense now" as Sarah began to read aloud from '_Curses, Jinxes, and Spells More Horrible Than Words Can Describe… A Journal of John Webly'_.

A man named Michael Jennings in 1752 discovered the Imerteans Spell. Michael Jennings actually tested various spells and curses on himself so one can never be 100 certain that the Imerteans Spell is what we all think and believe it to be.

This spell requires a great deal of ability in dark magic and depending on the castor's strength allows them some control over the victim's body. The Imerteans spell can be cast on any inanimate object that can be worn but the most common type to use is the jewelry.

When the victim puts it on, they are unable to take it off, only two people are able to.

The effects of the spell are quite simple. Depending on the variation of this spell that is used, when the victim is asked to reveal something about the topic they will loose their voice for up to 10 days. When about to hear about the spell will loose their hearing for up to 10 days. And when about to see something about the spell will loose their sight for up to 10 days. Of course the only exception is if one of the two people (mentioned later) are the ones asking, telling, or showing information about the spell.

If the spell is work to its full capacity other things may occur, such as when the victim becomes unconscious unwillingly, when they wake up they are in immense pain and can not move and can barely talk until the castor shares a breath with the victim.

If the victim or anyone else tries to remove it, the article will glow and part of the victim's inner self is brought into it causing it to turn a different color. If this is tried numerous times, eventually all of the victim's inner self will be inside the necklace and it is more complicated in getting it of and sometimes can't be without killing.

However, if the castor dies, it can be taken off by **one** other. This one other can take it off but it is not known to anyone (even the castor) who it is except for themselves.

If both the castor and the other dies, a new other is found and so on until the spell is ended or the victim dies.

Not much else in known about this spell except that here is no known cure other than having it removed.

The rest of the article was blurred and to hard to read but after reading it everyone was quite. Everyone looked first at Isaac, then at James. It was beyond a doubt that he was right, that is was Owen Brooker that had given Lily the necklace. They had even seen him kissing Lily in the hospital wing.

Matt's eyes got darker and darker and finally he spoke. "I'm gonna kill Brooker."

"Oh, I wouldn't think about dong that if I were you." A voice behind them said in a gloating way.

* * *

There you go! two chapters today. hopefully i'll have another one ready for you soon. i'm really really sorry about the long wait! 


End file.
